Escape
by CrescentSnowPack
Summary: What happens to Wanda after the escape of the Raft? Who saves her? And who is her future? Vision x Wanda, continued story.
1. Chapter One: The Escape

Wanda's PO

I was sitting alone in the Raft, they gave me a cell that was on its own, so I couldn't use any of my powers. They secluded me in a place where there was no people, the only people I did see were the people that fed me, even they had to be in a completely different room, everybody was cautious. I understand why, as Tony put it, I'm a weapon of mass destruction, they just want it so I won't be able to hurt anyone else. It's a good plan, I will probably just be rotting alone in here, it's what I deserve. I haven't had a conversation in weeks, I begin to imagine conversations with people, especially Vision. I imagine that he sits with me and I could tell him everything I wanted to say to him before I got thrown in here.

Just at the right moment, another one of my conversations was about to happen. "Hey Vis." I say depressed, I am, I don't have any company and near enough the same meal every day.

"I thought you'd be a bit happier to see me." He says sounding like my first imaginary conversation with him. I just want him to be real, so badly.  
"Vis, I miss you, I wanted us to be together but I didn't have the courage to tell you. You were the only one who didn't treat me like I was going to blow everything up, I can't express enough of how much I want you to be here right now. Not cap, not Sam, but you, you always make me laugh and have the heart of a puppy. If I didn't know any better, I'd say I was in love with you." I say, not looking at him, this is normally how our conversations go, but this time, something different happened, he put a finger under my chin and made me look at him, my imaginations never do that.

"I am here Wanda. I won't leave you." He says, I could see the cogs working in his eyes, trying to perfect the situation, I know Vision and he's scared.

"You're really here?" I ask as tears begin to form in my eyes, I want him to be here so badly that I don't care that I'm still in a straight jacket or even in an underwater cell.

Vision looks at me with such intensity and he's no longer scared. "I am really here. I'm here to break you out, Cap is breaking the others out and I came here because there's something that I need to tell you." His voice sounded urgent I wondered what it was? "Once I break you out of here, I'm a fugitive myself and if I am, I wanted to know if you would want to run away with me? I have everything planned out, just say 'yes' and I will be the happiest synthazoid ever." He said with a smile on his face, because he makes me so happy, I began to smile too, he's amazing.

"Of course I will run away with you, you're my everything, Vis." I say, and with this he breaks me out of my straight jacket and he breaks down the walls, we then escape together, hand-in-hand, two souls running off together. This is going to be the start of our adventure.

 _The End of the First Chapter_

 _I know this wasn't much for a first chapter but I will be writing more of what happens to these two, hopefully there will be more in the future chapters. Reviews/comments and feedback is much appreciated._


	2. Chapter Two: The Location

Wanda's POV

Clint let I and Vision stay at his farm until we get things ready and go on out adventure into the big bad world. I was packing a suitcase upstairs when I heard a knock at the door, it was Vision.

"Come in Vis." I say as he walks through the door. "You're getting better at knocking and not phasing." I say letting out a little laugh and he smiled also.

"I have been trying so that one day when I'd see you again, I'd be perfect for you." When he said this, he was looking down at his feet, I placed the clothes that I had in my hand on the bed and walked over to him, I placed both hands on the sides of his face and smiled brightly at him.

"I think you've always been perfect Vis." I see a smile creep up on his face when I say this, he puts his synthetic hands on top of mine and it seemed like time had stopped when I looked into eyes. "What did you come here in here for, Vis?" I ask, and he closes up a bit, I can feel it and sense it, something is bothering him and I don't know what it could be.

"I was wondering... if you actually wanted to run away with me? Because I am synthetic and I can't process things like normal people, I just fear that I am not good enough for you." He says not taking his gaze off of me. He really feels this way, I choke up on words, I don't know how he could think like this, he is perfect to me.

I take Vision's hand and place it over my heart, he was nervous at first, but he puts his hand on my chest to feel my heartbeat. "You feel that Vis, that's my heartbeat. This heart doesn't just belong to me, it belongs to you too. Every beat, is your beat too. This heart beats for you, we share this heart, me and you together. I do not care whether you are synthetic or not, you are amazing and perfect, without or without a heartbeat. Me and you are going away together, not because you said so and it was an easy way out but because I want to." Vision was taken back by what I just said, I could see his expression change and his eyes filling up, but nothing ever spilling.

Vision leans down to kiss me, but we were interrupted by another knock at the door, it was Clint. "Woah, since when did you two happen?" He asked completely confused by us, he may have good eye sight but he never sees what's right in front of him.

"I don't know, somewhere along the lines." I say looking up at Vision who for once, didn't have an explanation for anything. "Hey, Clint, do you have like a world map we could borrow? We haven't even picked out a destination yet." I say as I put my arm around Vision's waist, I could tell he was unsure of what to do, he then put his arm around my shoulder's.

"Yeah, I can see if I can find one." Clint says before walking out and closing the door, the next thing we hear is Clint shouting to his wife. "Hey Laura, you'll never guess what! Vision and Wanda are into each other, when did that happen? Also so we have a world map?" With that I burst into laughter and so does Vision, Clint always knows how to make light of any situation.

I carry on packing my bags and Vision helps me to do so, pretty much as soon as we had finished, Clint came back up with a world map. "Thanks Clint." I say smiling brightly up at him, "for everything." I finish off and he smiles and nods, he then walks out and closes the door behind him. I pick up the map that he left on my bed. "We pick at random?" I ask Vision and he nods in agreement.

I put the map back on the bed, me and Vision then put our hands together and pointed to a spot on the map, France. I smile a the point we picked out, the most romantic place on the world, even though the flight would be pretty much 11 hours.

"What do you think, Vis?" I look up at him and he is smiling widely too. He then looks at me and puts his hands on my face looking deeply in my eyes.

"J'aime ça." I was taken back from what he said, because I had no clue what he was saying, I saw him laugh a little bit. "It means I love it. Since I don't sleep, I thought why not learn new languages, I speak fluent French." He says and I laugh in awe, I did not know this about him.

"Vis, I did not know not this about you. Maybe you could teach me some on the plane ride." I say not breaking the long gaze I had with him, his eyes softened more, he looks so content and happy.

"I'll teach you this phrase, je t'aime." He says softly, I know it means something important, but I just can't think of what it could mean. Vision knew that by the look on my face. "It means I love you." And with that, his lips were on mine, I put my arms around his neck and his hands dropped to around my waist. The kiss felt like a thousand fireworks had gone off, it felt amazing, he felt amazing.

Once he pulled away, he smiled down at me, I had never seen a smile that big before, he looked perfect. "I love you too." I say as I kiss him once more before we get the suitcases and bring them down to a truck. Natasha had provided face masks that make us have a different appearance and alias, Vision was known as Victor Shade and I was known as Natalya Marya.

Once we got to the airport, it felt strange impersonating someone, but I was with Vision and I knew he's protect me. We got through the metal detectors and I thought they were going to start blaring their alarms, but they didn't. Once we got to the terminal, I looked at Vision and Vision looked at me. "This is it Vis, our future." I say and kiss him passionately before we get onto the plane.

"I can't wait to start the rest of our life." He says and then holds my hand and we board the plane. He is my everything and my future.

 _The End of chapter two_

 _I know this chapter was also short but hopefully it will pick up again in the next few chapters. Reviews/comments and feedback are much appreciated._


	3. Chapter Three: The Flight

Wanda's POV  
Well, that eleven hours starts now, me and Vision have sat ourselves down in our seats and the plane begins to take off, I can feel my leg shaking. I have never flown on a regular plane before, I've been on a regular Quinjet of course but never a plane with turbulence. I have never experienced turbulence before and even the plane just slightly shaking when it was on the runway was bothering me.

Vision could see that it was making me feel uneasy about this situation, he then put his hand on top of my leg reassuringly and I looked up at him and smiled. "It's going to be alright Wanda." I put my head on his shoulder and he stroked my hair to calm my nerves to stop the trembles as the plane rattling got worse. "Let's put a movie on, let's see if that settles you." He says before he gets a memory stick out of his pocket and plugs it into the laptop that is before him, once he loaded up some of the files, I gasp slightly.

"You have all of the Star Wars movies, plus the Indiana Jones movies?!" I ask him excitedly and surprised, I could feel Vis laugh slightly beside me, like he felt smug.

"Of course I did Wanda, I know how much you like Harrison Ford, he's your favourite actor." He says gently, just speaking to Vision calms me nerves a lot, he's never scared, the only time I ever saw even a glimpse of fear was when Rhody shot a sonic blast at me in at the airport and he was comforting me.

"How do you know everything about me Vis?" I ask never knowing the answer, he always knows the right things to say, the right things to do. He is just so generous it's unreal.

"Because I listen. I know that if you aren't in a movie mood that you would prefer to listen to music, especially old country, for example Hank Williams, I know that you can play guitar to a more modern song, what was it called?" I can see him thinking thoroughly about what song it was, just seeing him think this hard made me smile. "Go Ahead. That's what the song was called, and I'm embarrassed to admit this but once I stood outside listening to you play, but to that song you were also singing, you were amazing." He says as he was looking away from me, he's such a cutie pie.

"You know, I know you were there, I could sense you. That song was for you, Vis." I say as he finally looks at me and smiles, he places a small kiss on my forehead and he puts his arm around me fully this time and we begin to watch the movies.

Just as we finished watching the Indiana Jones collection, I nodded off, I was shattered, I couldn't stay awake anymore. But when I woke up, there was a blanket on me and Vision was watching the Star Wars collection, he was currently watching Empire Strikes Back.

Vision then saw I was awake, he then paused the movie and then faced. "Did you have a good sleep?" He asks me as begin to come to properly, wiping the sleep away from my eyes and then looking out the window of the plane.

"Best sleep I've had in ages." I say as I was yawning and stretching at the same time. "How did you like the first Star Wars movie?" I ask as I then curl up to him.

"It was brilliant. By the way, we will be landing in about 20 minutes, will you be okay with the turbulence?" His voice was sweet and was genuinely concerned about me. "We could have picked a closer place to live. So you wouldn't have had to endure-" I stop him mid-sentence.

"I'm fine Vis, I'm alright." I place a kiss on his cheek and rest my head on his shoulder and he rests his head on top of my head. I don't think I could ever get used to these feelings, my feelings for him, the feeling I get when we're together. I'm just full of feelings, for him.

 **20 Minutes Later**

Once the plane reached touch down, Vision let go of me, he held me tight during the turbulence, he was holding me close. He picked up the laptop and then the carry on suitcase that was above us and we walked off the plane and into the terminal. I was excited to finally be starting my life with Vision, it was exciting, I could feel a rush and a serge that makes me happy. Vision was happy too, it was the best feeling ever. The rest of our lives start now.

 _The End of Chapter Three_

 _The next chapter might also be a short one, I know I keep saying this, but hopefully it will get better and there will be more story to tell. The next update maybe tomorrow. Reviews/comments and feedback is much appreciated._


	4. Chapter Four: The Apartment

Wanda's POV

Now that we are actually here in France, Vision suggested that we first get an apartment, I agreed. So today is apartment hunting, I don't know whether this is going to be tough or easy, I'm going to go with tough. I've never searched for an apartment before, I lived with my parents, they died and I was made homeless, I then got took in by HYDRA and then I was pretty much homeless again. But I didn't feel homeless because I had Pietro, he was my home, he was the person I'd come home to every day. Just thinking about how things could go wrong I feel my face crinkle at the thought and Vision notices.

"Wanda, are you okay? Are you having second thoughts?" And when I notice where he is, that's when I realised I'd just been walking in silence and probably an awkward silence for Vis.

"I'm okay, Vis. It's just that I'd never had a proper home before, I mean as in that Pietro was my home because I'd have spent every second with him. The only home I'd ever truly had was my family home, with my mum, dad and Pietro." I sigh as I realise that throughout this whole trip I've been nothing but moping. "I'm sorry, Vis, I'll stop being dramatic." I say as I shake my head and then carry on walking but he then stops me and walks in front of me and then places both of his hands on my shoulders. He looks at me deep in the eyes.

"No. You never need to apologise for being upset or if anything is bothering. I know that it's going to hard to find a place to stay and call it home, but the place isn't the home, it's the people. Wanda, I am your home." His voice was so sweet and gentle that everything he said was amazing. I grab his head and I kiss him deeply.

"You are my home." I say and hug him tightly, I won't ever let him go, he means too much to me. "Thank you Vision. You always know what to say." Vision then takes me to a place that was beautiful, it was an apartment that was on the fourth floor of a building that was facing the Eiffel Tower. It had the most amazing view, the sun was shining down on it and it was the best visuals I had seen, it took my breath away.

"I have been looking at apartments, whilst you were asleep on the plane." He says as he walks up next to me staring out the window. I look up at him in disbelief, I think he misreads my facial expression as something bad. "Did I do something wrong?" He asks in a way that I'd never heard him speak before, he was scared, it was nearly like when we were at the airport.

"Vision, you couldn't do anything wrong. You've done everything right, let's go check out the rest of the apartment." I say as I grab his hand and we explore more of the complex.

The kitchen had more than enough space, it also had luxuries and everything in there, I was just amazed at how big this place is. We wandered more in the apartment, we go to the living room, the living room was bigger than the kitchen, it had a TV that was 49" and was 4K, I don't know what that means but apparently it's better quality. The sofa was could fit three people but had two cushions, it was grey fabric with wooden legs and was just gorgeous. The final room that we explored was the bedroom, once we got to, Vision froze in place.

"I thought there were going to be two bedrooms, I apologise, Wanda." He says sympathetically but I just giggle at him and cup his cheek with my hand.

"I don't mind sharing Vis." I say smiling brightly at him and Vision goes a bit awkward, I better not have to have 'the talk' with him, have I? He moves to the bed and sits on it.

"I um... I don't know how to respond, Wanda. It's just that, if we ever did... you know, 'it', then I would want you to know that I would most probably hurt you, I wouldn't want to do that, I could never hurt you." I smile at Vision, he is so... what's the word? Cute. I don't know what it is about him, but if anyone else said that, I would think they were a little weird, but it's Vision and I don't care.

"Vision. We are not at that stage yet, all I'm asking is that you share a bed with me, I'm not asking you for anything else. Also, I'm pretty sure I could handle you." I joke as I sit next to him and put my arm around him and comfort him, he is just pure amazement, I could never put him into words.

"I know you could, Wanda, you've already done so much for me." He says looking down at me with sad eyes but I look back with confused ones.

"Vis, I've done nothing for you, you helped me to escape, you fled me to here. We are fugitives together. You have done everything for me, hell you even saved me from the wreckage in Sokovia-" Vision cuts me off as he knows I was about to rhyme off more things.

"-You have done so much more for me though, Wanda. Before you, I had never felt love, I had never felt emotions for that matter. When I first awoke I said really robotic things, now, I say things like 'I love you' because I feel it and I want to express how I feel and I'm glad you are the only person I have said it to. Because Wanda, I do, I love you." What he was saying didn't sound like me, I was normally a self-loathing person, but he is making me sound like I'm saint. He makes me feel normal, like I never was a monster, like I am a normal human being, what he was saying made me cry of happiness, for once, not sadness.

"I love you too Vision." I say as I then crashed our lips together and he kissed me back, this kiss was more passionate than the rest. I placed my hands on the back of his head and his hands were rested on the back.

The kiss was then interrupted by a knock at the front door, it's always interrupted, I giggle against Vision's lips and smile up at him, I've never felt happier than I have now. We get up and we go to the door and Vision smiles at the man that was before us.

"Hello there, Mr Martin, I am Victor Shade and this is my lovely girlfriend Natalya Marya." Vision says as he shakes the unknown man's hand.  
"Ahh, so this is the girl you are surprising. It's nice to meet madam." He has a strong French accent and he holds my hand and kisses the knuckles, is this a normal thing for French men to do? Wait girlfriend?

"Nice to meet you too." I say as I look at Vision for help and he then ushers the guy in and it just makes me even more confused, who is this guy?

"Wanda, this is the man who owns the whole building, I have contacted him so we could get this apartment. The question is, do you want this apartment?" I smile at Vis, he's so thoughtful, I grab his hand and take him into the kitchen and talk to him.

"Vis, I love this apartment, the question is, where would we even get the money for this?" I ask kinda harshly, he's done all of this and all I can do is question him.

"Promise you won't lose your temper when I tell you." He says holding my arms at the top, what the hell is he going to tell me? I nod, even though if it is something bad, I would probably me angry. "Before I left to get you at the Raft, I asked Tony if I could borrow some money, well a lot of money, in cash so he couldn't get it back. I never told him what it was for or else he would have never give it to me." I could see the panic in Vision's face, is he really afraid of me?

"Vis, are you afraid of me?" I ask because I have no other explanation of why he would look at me that way, what other way could there be?

"Why on Earth would I be afraid of you? I'm afraid of what you'd do to me, as in words, not anything else. I'm afraid in case you'd walk out." I hug Vision tightly and he hugs me back.

"I'm so sorry Vision, I'm just paranoid. I would never walk out on you, just know that." I say softly as I place my head on his chest. "Let's get this apartment. Screw the hell out of Tony, use the money, buy whatever we need to survive." I say and I hear him chuckle and then he picks me up and spins me around and I squeal lightly but grip him harder and let out a giggle. He sets me down gently and I smile brightly at him and he smiles back, we're both just happy.

"What would I do without you eh, Wanda Maximoff?" He asks as he kisses my forehead and sigh in content, my life has taken a turn for the best.

"I don't know Vision, but what would I have done without you?" I say looking back up at him and we give each other a peck then go to Mr Martin and take the apartment. I am actually now officially living with Vision, I am actually living my life, I hope Pietro is proud.

 _The End of Chapter Four_

 _I hope this will pick up a bit now, I can start there adventures a bit more now. Reviews/comments and feedback are appreciated, I might do a chapter on Quotes (my other story) and then a day later I would update Escape, I don't know, the schedule isn't done at the moment, so it's going to be bits and bobs here and there._


	5. Chapter Five: The Landlord

Wanda's POV

I woke up with Vision sleeping peacefully next to me, I never Vision could sleep, maybe he needed it. I kiss him lightly on the forehead and I get up to go in the kitchen to make some coffee, as the kettle was boiling I heard a light knock on the door. I then put on my dressing gown and went to the door, I opened it carefully to see who it was, it was Mr Martin, the landlord.

"Hey, Wanda. I thought I heard pitter patter of feet upstairs. Is Victor awake?" He asks, why would he want to come upstairs if he heard me? Is that a norm in France or something?

"Umm, no he's not, he's sleeping at the moment, why, do you need him?" I ask as I am curious to what he wants. He grins, but it's like a sinister grin, I then get chills up my arms which causes goosebumps to rise.

"No I didn't need him. I never was able to introduce myself properly, my name is Able Martin. I just wanted to talk about the strong chemistry we had yesterday and today by looking at those goosebumps." Oh god, I then walk back slowly, terror creeping over my face, I know what's going on and I'm frightened to death because this thing use to happen when I was homeless, but Pietro defended me.

"Th-there was no chemistry yesterday." I say in fear as he came approaching me with every step I took back, I must've at least taken about 5 steps back by now and he's taken the same.

"No chemistry? Oh, Natalya. You really are a tease aren't you?" He says as he approaches me even closer, I am now backed up against the kitchen table. I couldn't think of what to do, I couldn't use my powers against him, but I could use them for something else. I close my eyes so he won't see the turn red and use my mind to call out for Vision's, his mind awakes and it's angry.

I open my eyes as I feel my powers had calmed down, Able looking at me confused but kept approaching me, then he heard a door slam.

"Mr Martin, I think it's best for you to leave." I heard Vision say in an angry voice, I voice I'd never heard him speak in before, he is mad, furious. Both of the men are.

"Victor. I was just having a lovely chat to you girlfriend." He says with a scowl on his face, which just makes Vision in an even worse mood, that bad that you could begin to see the mind stone begin to glow.

"Like I said, I think it's best if you leave." Vision says through his teeth, with that Able was walking towards the door. Then both of us heard him mutter something.

"Tease." With that Vision just snaps, he punches him in the face, not too hard but hard enough to leave a big purple mark on him left eye. He then pins him up against the wall next to the door, lifting him up and cutting the circulation in his body.

"I should kill you. Nobody lays a hand on Wa-Natalya." With every word was just a rage I'd never seen in him before. I intervene, making sure that he doesn't kill Able. I place a hand on Vision's chest and he looks down at me, I can see him to begin to calm down a bit more.

Vision completely let go of Able, he began to cough and splutter, I took a breathless swing at Vision, but because he was weak he just fell on the floor. I let out a chuckle and I could see Vision lightening up a bit more, that made me feel a bit better. I glared down at Able and he had stood up and angrily looked at Vision and tried to give him a stare down, but then Able backed down, before he left, he looked at me with anger still in his eyes. He then slammed the door shut, as soon as he did, I hugged Vision and he hugged me back.

"I'm so happy you're okay, Wanda. I wouldn't have known what I would have done if you had been hurt." He said as he kisses my the top of my head, not letting me go out of the hug.

"I don't know what would have happened either Vis. I probably would have done something much worse than you." I chuckle and he just holds me and sways with me.

 **A Few Hours Later**

Vision was out down the most local shop and was buying groceries. I was just reading on the sofa, I was so indulged in the book that I didn't notice the door open, it was only when they got close enough I could hear their thoughts, highly disturbing thoughts.

Able let himself into the apartment and moved in front of the sofa, "miss me?" He then gave me that sinister smirk he gave me earlier. "This time, Victor cannot help you." He grabs the book and throws it somewhere in the room, knocking over what I think is vase or something, but I can't look.

"Please Able, don't do this, I will be forced to do something I don't want to do." I plead as I begin to tear up and he grabs my shoulders holding me down, he was that close that I could smell the cigarettes that were lingering on his breath.

"I know you want to, Natalya." He whispers in the most demonic voice I've heard, it was then when he began to unbuttoned a button on my shirt and all of a sudden I fired a hex bolt at him. He was sent across the room and I was horrified because he hit the wall and then I went to him to make sure he was okay, not dead at least.

He opened his eyes and he was scared, the same look in his eyes in that I know all too well, Sokovia, in Lagos and in the Avengers. I let out short breaths as I knew what I'd done, I then began to cry.

"You're that witch. The one the government are looking for." He says as he is still on the floor trying to scurry out, I can't let him ruin the life me and Vision wanted. As he was about to go through the door, I shut it with my powers and I lock it.

"You can't leave." I say as I begin to get scared and don't know what to do. I look at him and he is that scared that he paralyzed.

"Just stay away from me." He says as he then began to stutter. "Please, I have a kid." I don't know if he is being honest or not, so I read his mind and what I found was most disturbing he has preyed on a lot of women. One of them did get pregnant, she gave him the child, he doens't know how to look after a kid.

"I can't let a man like you escape." I say as I go towards the phone, but what he says next, stops me dead in my tracks.

"What, you mean how a murderer like you could escape that Raft prison?" He spits, hearing this makes me realise about what kind of monster I really am, I've always been told that I wasn't to blame, but maybe I was. I turn to him and I break down crying.

"You're right, I need to go back." I say as then go to the bedroom to get the still packed suitcases and Able just looks at me confused, like I've gone insane, maybe I have. Then I realised that I didn't need the suitcase, because they'd just put me in a straight jacket anyway.

"What just happened?" He asked and then I glared at him, his expressions had totally changed, they looked concerned.

"You're right, I am a murderer, I need to go back before Vision gets back." I say as I then go frantically around the apartment picking up random bits that I would need on my journey to Senator Ross.

"Are you saying that, that person Victor, is actually Vision the Avenger? Have you looked at the news recently, nobody knows where he is, it's like he just went missing. He's here with you?" He asks and wipe the tears that are still falling down from my eyes.

"Yes, we ran away together, he broke me out and then we together. I love him, that's why I'm going back to the Raft. It's not fair on him! I can't let him become a fugitive because of me! He says that I changed him, but in reality he changed me, I've got to go back, I love him too much to let him suffer." I say as I realise that I am getting closer to Able who is just sitting with his back against the door with his legs out straight, not afraid anymore.

"Don't leave him. He needs you, Natalya or whatever your name is. You want to know what his message was to me?" He said and I shook my head not knowing what it was. "He said that him and his girlfriend were looking for somewhere to live, he said that he wanted his girlfriend to finally have a home in the place or in him, he told me how much he loved his girlfriend. One specific quote that I loved so much from him was 'I've known this girl for a little over two years I have been in love with her every moment and every second, she is beauty and grace, she is mine'. I'm not making this up, you have to stay." He then comes to realisation on his face and it looks like something had dawned upon him. "I have been such a bad person. I'm going to turn myself in." He says as he then stands up, just as he did I hear someone trying to open the front door, when that didn't work he phased through the door.

"You!" Anger struck Vision again, but this time I stopped him before he did anything. I walked in front of him and Able, Able then tried to unlock the door and run away. "Why was he here Wanda?" Vision asks rather angrily, I can understand why, but then he sees my tear stained face. "Are you okay, Wanda?" I then break down into tears and Vision wipes the tears away.

He picks me up and takes me to the sofa and then he sits me down and I put my head on his chest and cry a lot.

"I'm a murderer." I whisper on him. Before he could respond and tell me I'm not, I speak first. "Don't tell me I'm not, I am. People would still have children, wives, husbands and friends if it wasn't for me. If Lagos had never happened then T'Challa's dad would still be here. I have killed people Vision, I really am a monster. I don't deserve a happy ending." I say as I just bawl into his shirt. For once, Vision didn't say anything, he just rubbed my shoulders and comforted me.

Because I was crying that much, I pretty much cried myself to sleep, Vision had put me to bed.

When I woke up, Vision was still asleep, I never asked him about his sleep and how he could sleep, we got side tracked. I went down to the local shop because Vision forgot his newspaper, so I decided I'd make him breakfast in bed and get him a daily paper. When I got there barely anyone was in the store and when I got to the newspaper section, on the front page was Able and the headline 'Landlord Confesses to Inappropriate Behaviour', this shocked me, as soon as I saw I had to buy it. When I got to the cashier she payed for my items, I also bought some fresh oranges for orange juice.

"Mauvais, n'est-ce pas?" The woman asks, from being close-ish to France with living in Sokovia, I could understand little words, I'm pretty sure that she said that it was bad, as in the newspaper. I reply in the best response possible.

"Oui." I say and the woman looks at me and smiles.

"Dacă ați fi spus că sunteți din Sokovia, aș fi vorbit Sokovian. Eu sunt de la Sokovia." Now that I understood, that translated to 'If you would have said that you were from Sokovia, I would have spoken Sokovian. I am from Sokovia myself.' I smile back at the woman, I haven't known any people from Sokovian, so it's nice to speak to someone in my natural language.

"Nu știam că ești. N-am mai vorbit cu cineva din Sokovia." I say which would translate into 'I didn't know you were. I haven't spoken to someone from Sokovia in a while'.

"Ei bine, acum ai. Numele meu este Jeanie." This sentence translated to 'Well now you have. My name's Jeanie.' I am just so happy that I can speak to someone in my own language.

"Numele meu este Natalia, a fost frumos să te cunosc, Jeanie." This translates to 'My name is Natalya, it was nice to meet you, Jeanie.' I smile as I wave goodbye to Jeanie, I must come down here more often, I miss speaking in my language.

I go back to mine and Vision's apartment and go inside the front door, I then set the bag on the work top and unpack everything. I then make fresh orange juice and pancakes, I made an extra one for Vision, just in case he would want to try food, breakfast even. Maybe one day he would. I hear Vision come out of the bedroom and I smile brightly at the site of him, he's wearing a pajama top that has long sleeves and is dark blue and he's wearing checkered bottoms which are the same colour blue and white. I could get used to this site.

"Good morning, Wanda." He says as he comes and gives me a good morning kiss and I gladly return.

"I made pancakes." I say against his lips and he chuckles, he then sees that there is one set aside for him, he sits at the breakfast bar and takes his first bite.

"This is good? I don't really know what good tastes like. But, I like it, I like it very much. You want to know what else I like very much, you." He says, I walk over to him and then sit on his knee and wrap my hands around his neck. He finishes off his pancake then sees the newspaper on the table and his expression changes dramatically.

"What?" Was all he could say, he then opens it up and begins to read it, I read it over his shoulder. But he read it quicker than me. "Wanda, you saved this guys life." I was confused, where on earth did it say that, I then saw the part where it says that. It read 'I just want to apologise to a Natalya Marya, who was going to be next victim, but her fears helped my own fears, if it hadn't have been for her, I could have been dead, she's my hero'. Hero? I smile at the words that he said, Vision's face did soften after he read that.

"You really are a hero, Wanda, in many ways. You're my biggest hero, and I know a lot, after all we did use to be Avengers." He joked, he hadn't joked in a while, so of course I laughed with him, he my hero.

"Well, you're my hero, Vision." I says as I snuggle up to him, I wouldn't want any other hero to have saved me in the Raft, he is my very own hero and I am his.

 _The End of Chapter Five_

 _In this chapter, when Wanda and Jeanie were speaking Sokovian, it was Romanian and I used Google Translate so it probably isn't 100% accurate. Reviews/comments and feedback are much appreciated. Stay tuned until next chapter where it will be in Vision's POV and it would be flashbacks._


	6. Chapter Six: The Vision

**1 Year Earlier**

Vision's POV

I was walking into the kitchen of the Avengers Facility, hoping to find Mr Stark there, when I turned the corner I saw him and he was making something, I don't know what. But he noticed I was looking at him and he smiled at me, so I walked further into the kitchen and sat at the breakfast bar.

"Mr Stark, may I ask you a question?" I ask, I never normally ask the questions, I'm the one normally answering them, but I don't know anything about what I'm about to ask him. He looks at me surprised, I was surprised myself, but he gets a towel and wipes his hands and goes opposite me of the breakfast bar.

"Of course, what question is plaguing that beautiful mind of yours?" He asks looking at me with a smug face, probably because for once he doesn't have to ask the question.

"What is love?" I ask, and it looked like Tony was shocked why I would be even asking about love, I mean, I am synthetic after all. However, he gave me an answer as it was.

"Love? In my opinion love is stupid, it makes a person weak, it makes them vulnerable and they then have a weakness. If you love something then you would have to let it go, make it disappear, make sure that when you're fighting you can't get distracted. I had a weakness for Pepper but she left me so I no longer have weakness. When I had it, it was the most amazing feeling, but you get sidetracked. Why do you ask about love, Vision?" He says as his face gets a little angry, I think I hit what people would call a nerve. I was speechless by his little speech, I don't know how to respond to him, is love really that bad?

"Wanda." I say looking down from his eyes, I feel ashamed that I thought I could feel, if love is really that bad, would I risk getting her hurt? Getting her distracted.

"That little witch? You should stay further away from her. She's a team member, you would also get her distracted and it could hurt her, do you want to hurt her Vision?" He was actually making sense with his words, I don't know what to believe though, because the television and the movies say that you should fight for love, but that's all fiction, Tony is a real man, unlike me.

"I guess you're right Mr Stark." I say as I then stand up to go, feeling empty inside. "Thank you for your help." I say with a half hearted smile and I make my way out. Once I'm out of the kitchen, I bump immediately into Wanda, she was beaming brightly. She was beautiful and her smile was breathtaking, but I have to let her go for her own sake, right?

"Hey Vis, I was looking for you, I wanted to talk to you about something." But then she sees the look on my face and her expression changes. "Are you okay, Vis?" She was concerned about me, Tony didn't say that when the other person looks upset that your synthetic heart hurts too.

"Yeah, I was just in thought about something. What did you want to talk about?" I say then smiling a proper smile, because she brings out the happiness in me, I don't want to let that go. She holds the top of my hand where my wrist is and drags me over to the sofa and I sit down next to her.

"I have been thinking and I think I want to start dating." She says smiling brightly, but a bit of me died a little bit, why would she be telling me this?

"That's great, Wanda. I'm sure you'd make an amazing girlfriend to whomever you want to court." I say as I can feel myself lying to her, I've never lied to Wanda in the year I've been alive and I don't think she's ever lied to me. I see her cheeks turn red a little bit, I wonder why, maybe she's a little too warm?

"Well you see, Vis, there's this one person that I want to date, but I don't know if he's into me, can you help me?" She says looking up at me through her long lashes, I could feel myself breaking, what was this that was happening to me?

"I don't think I could, Wanda, love isn't my expertise." I say hoping she understands why, because I don't want to talk to her about this, Stark was right, this emotion does hurt, I wish I didn't have them. The look Wanda gave made my heart hurt even more, she looked like she was about to cry.

"That's fine, I get it, I'll just, I'll ask someone else. It's fine." She said as she got up and wiped the tears that spilled over eyes, she walked out the room and I was left alone, why was she crying? I follow to wherever Wanda went and she went into her bedroom, I phased through the door, not thinking about her previous warnings.

"Wanda, are you okay?" I ask, knowing that the answer would be no, but I asked her anyway, I set next to her on her bed where she was crying. Her knees tucked under her arms, I placed a hand on her back and she finally looked at me.

"Do you not like me Vision?" She asks looking deeply in my eyes, my eyes softened at the question, is this why she was crying? Did she think that I didn't like her.

"Of course I like you, Wanda. You're my closest friend in here." It pains me to say friend, I could feel myself getting angry because I wanted to tell her then and there of how much I care for her and how much she has changed me, but I can't, she probably doesn't even like me like that anyway, I'm an android and that's probably not even good enough for her.

"You're my closest friend in here too, Vis." She says before she curled up into my chest, I put my arm around her and smelled her hair, I tried not to get too attached to what she says, does and how she makes me feel. But she called me a friend, that's all I am to her, at least I am something to her.

 _The End of Chapter Six_

 _The next chapter will be Wanda's POV of view of this chapter, with a bit of present time mixed in there too. Reviews/comments and feedback are much appreciated, until til next time._


	7. Chapter Seven: The Witch

**1 Year Ago**

Wanda's POV

I was searching for Steve somewhere in the Avengers Facility, I needed to talk to him about something that has been bothering me for some while now. I turned a corner and he was in the conference room making notes on a briefing. I approach him and he notices me and smiles brightly at me, I was nervous so I smiled back at him.

"Captain Rogers, can I ask you a question?" I ask, I don't normally ask question as I am new and don't want to ask too many questions, but this, I needed answering. He looks at me surprised because I never normally ask questions about anything, so he put his pen down on top of his paper and then he paid full attention to me.

"Of course you can, Wanda. Take a seat and tell me what's bothering you." He says kindly, I take a seat next to him and I was facing him, I start to twiddle my fingers a bit because I don't know what answer I will get.

"What's love?" I ask simply, I just wanted to get that question out and in the open, Steve looked a bit surprised of why I would ask that, I am lonely after all. However, he did give me an answer.

"Love? In my opinion love is when she feel a strong connection to someone, where you just about do anything and everything for someone to be happy. You make the stars fall for them. But love would also come would fights, like temper fights, but then you'd get through it. When you're in love, you look at the whole world different. Love makes you feel wheezy inside and when you see the person that you're in love with you feel like you see them all over again, it's the best feeling in the world. Why'd you ask, Wanda?" His face was calm and interested, his answer made me excited and I was speechless I didn't know to respond, was it that good?

"Vision." I say looking away from his gaze, I was felt too happy to look at him, if love is really that good, I will tell Vision today instead of waiting and getting what people would call 'friend-zoned'.

"Vision, eh? I think you should go after him, he could use someone to teach him how to love, even if he is a team member, who cares? It would make this team stronger, you two caring for each other would mean you would have each other's backs." Steve was making so much sense, I've seen all this on television and in the movies, they say that you should fight for love, that's based on real life and Steve is real life, just like Vision.

"I guess you're right, Captain Rogers." I say as I stand up and I hug him, I'm filled with joy. "Thank you for your help." I say before I make my way out and then got to the kitchen, I was feeling hungry. I immediately bump into Vision, I could feel my smile beaming on my face. Vision looked like he was upset about something, was he okay? It must be fate we bumped.

"Hey Vis, I was looking for you, I wanted to talk to you about something." I say but the look on his face was bothering and I could feel my mood change. "Are you okay Vis?" I was concerned about him. Steve didn't say anything about the other person being hurt makes you hurt too.

"Yeah, I was just deep in thought about something. What did you to talk about?" He says and then I see him smile, I then felt happy that he was smiling again, I don't want to see that smile go. I grab the top of his hand and I get him to go over to the sofa where we both sit down.

"I have been thinking and I think I want to start dating." I say still smiling, hoping that he gets the message, but his face looks upset again.

"That's great, Wanda. I'm sure you'd make an amazing girlfriend to whomever you want to court." He says, I feel like he was lying to me somehow, me and Vision had never lied to each other before. I could feel my cheeks blush, he said I'd be an amazing girlfriend, I just hope that he knows I want to be his girlfriend.

"Well you see, Vis, there's this one person that I want to date, but I don't know if he's into me, can you help?" I look up at him through my long lashes, he looked even worse than he did before, it was like he was thinking, what was happening to him?

"I don't think I could, Wanda, love isn't my expertise." He says, and in an instant, I felt my heartbreak, I don't understand why, did he not like me? Steve was wrong, love hurts like a bitch, I wish I could just strip my feelings away. I felt like I was going to cry, I was.

"That's fine, I get it, I'll just, I'll just ask someone else. It's fine." I lied and I got up, I then wiped away the tears that fell from my eyes and I ran to my room so I could cry. I sit on my bed and bring my knees up to my face and just cry, was I really so stupid to let my emotions get the better of me. Just then, Vision phased through the door, I always know when he does.

"Wanda, are you okay?" He asks, he knows the answer would be no, so why would he even ask me anyway, he sits next to me on my bed. I was still crying, I could feel the awkwardness of Vision, he didn't know what to do, so he placed a hand on my back, it felt reassuringly nice.

"Do you not like me Vision?" I ask finally looking up at him and looking in his eyes deeply, I could see his eyes softened up at the question, it's like he finally knew why I was crying.

"Of course I like you, Wanda. You're my closest friend in here." It pains me to hear him say friend, I guess he doesn't know what love, I could feel myself getting angry because I wanted to tell Vision then and there about how much I care for him and how much he's helped me with the passing of my brother. Who cares if he's an android, he's good enough for me.

"You're my closest friend in here too, Vis." I lie as I curled up into his chest, I could then feel him put his arm fully around me. I tried not to get too attached to him, no matter what he says, what he does and how he makes me feel. He called me a friend and that's what I am to him, at least I am something to him.

 **1 Year Later**

I was washing dishes when a thought came back to me from a year ago, when Vision called me a friend, I promised myself I would never get attached to him, yet here I am. I felt Vision come behind me and grab a towel, to dry them.

"Vis, can I ask you a question?" I ask, not knowing how to ask what I'm about to ask because it was over a year ago, I wonder if he even remembers, there have been many times where he has comforted me in my sleep and through my tears.

"Of course you can. I'll answer it to the best of my ability." He says smiling brightly at me and continues to dry the dishes.

"About a year ago, I came to you about dating. You said you knew nothing about love, yet here we are. Can I ask, what's changed?" I could see the whole of Vision's body language change, he tensed up and he was drying the dishes slower.

"Nothing has changed." He says, which raises more questions than what it answers. I turn to him and stop what I'm doing, he does to after he sees me dropping everything.

"What do you mean nothing has changed? Do you mean that you still don't know a dam thing about love?" I ask not knowing I was pointing a wet kitchen knife right at him.

"I mean that, when we had that conversation, I was already in love." He says pointing the knife away from him and putting it to the side, getting close to me. "That day, I asked Stark about love and it was the worst mistake because he was wrong about everything." He says as he was inching closer to me.

"Stark, I spoke to Steve and he said it was the happiest thing ever." I say looking in his eyes, he was now only inches away from me.

"Well I wish I had spoken to Steve too, because that day I was dying to kiss you. You were there and I had been told to let you go, so I tried my best to, but I never did. I love you, Wanda, always have, always will." He says but that just then sends me over the edge, I grab his head and bring him down to my height, I put his lips on mine and every time it feels different.

After a minute or so, I pull away and whisper "I love you too". He then smiles and kisses me again, I love him and this time, I'll never let him go. Never.

 _The End of Chapter Seven_

 _This was Wanda's POV of the event of a year ago. The next chapter is the two of them trying to get jobs. Reviews/comments and feedback is much appreciated, until next time._


	8. Chapter Eight: The Jobs

**2 Months Later**

Wanda's POV

Vision and I have decided its best if we go out and get jobs, so people don't think it's suspicious that we've got a lot of money and no job. I had not idea what I was going to do, I've never had a job before, only Avenging, and I managed to screw that up.

Vision said he would look for something in computing, he was pretty good with them, then again he was technically made with a super computer. Me?I didn't have the foggiest, I was on my own on this one, I'd applied to many jobs that day, but they all said they weren't looking for anyone.  
After the last place I applied, I just went home, upset because nobody wanted, I was use to this feeling. When I did get home, Vision was already there reading a book on the sofa, I shut the door behind me and walk over to him. I lightly kiss the top of his head and he turns his head to face me and I give him a kiss on his lips.

"How did job hunting go?" I ask him as I make my way around the sofa and then sit next to him and put my feet up next to me and turn the TV on. "I actually got a job, as a computer technician." I looked at him and smiled brightly at him and he was really happy about his new job, I could see it.

"Oh my god, that's so good, I'm so happy for you." I say as I throw my arms around him and hug him tightly, he hugs me back. I could hear him chuckle in excitedly, just hearing him being happy, made me happy. He pulled away from the hug and out a strand of hair behind my ear and looked at me.

"How did it go for you?" He asks softly, I then thought that if he got a job that it would be less pressure on me to have one, so I thought positively for once.

"Nobody was hiring. But it's all good because I'm going to try again tomorrow and the day after and the day after." I said smiling as I then saw Vision smiling at me and he placed a hand on the side of my face, he was truly happy.

"I am so happy that you can see a positive side to this." He says, I put my face further into his hand, loving the feeling of his hand touching my face, I put my hand on top of his hand.

"I only am because of you, you make me positive and happy. I have something to be positive about, you." I say as then kiss him again, this time more passionately, I love this feeling, I love being with him, I love him.

 **1 Week Later**

I still haven't found a job, so before I went home this time, I went to the local shop where Jeanie worked, my Sokovian friend. I bought some spiced rum and coke, it was my favourite alcoholic beverage. Once I got to the check out, Jeanie looked at me funny, like she knew something was wrong.

"Hei, Wanda, ești bine? Arăți puțin jalnic." This would translate to 'Hey, Wanda, are you okay? You look a bit glum.' I felt a bit glum, alcohol helps the glumness that I am currently feeling.

"Da, sunt bine, tocmai nu mi se pare că găsesc un loc de muncă." This would translate to 'Yeah I'm fine, I just can't seem to find a job.' Jeanie's face then lit up.

"În nici un caz, magazinul caută pe cineva care să o angajeze și mă simt ca și cum ai fi perfect pentru slujbă, ești interesat?" What she said made me smile and then I needed alcohol for a completely different reason, what she said translated into 'No way, the store is looking for someone to hire and I feel like you would be perfect for the job, are you interested?'

"Bineînțeles că sunt interesat! Când încep?" My excitement made my voice go higher pitched that usual, 'Of course I'm interested! When do I start?'

"Ei bine, vă voi învăța câteva lucruri despre cilindri și puteți începe cât mai curând săptămâna viitoare." I was so happy with what she said, I was in pure disbelief that I had actually found a job. 'Well, I'll teach you a few things about the tills and you can start as early as next week.'

I then went home to Vision and tell him the good news, when I got in, he was in his usual spot on the sofa and threw my bag down and jumped over the back of the sofa and jumped next to him.

"I've finally got a job at the local shop down the road." I say smiling brightly and then Vision smiles also, I was genuinely happy for me, I was just happy that I'd finally got a job. We'd probably see less of each other, but isn't time away so you don't get annoyed with each other? This was one of the happiest days of my life, I have a job, I have a stable relationship and I'm making friends outside of the Avengers.

I went into the kitchen and grabbed two glasses and brought them into the living room and then went to get the spiced rum and coke. I poured the coke into the glass and then I poured the rum in afterwards, they were whiskey glasses with rum in. Rebel. I gave one of the glasses to Vision, who was being awfully quiet, he would normally say a fact about rum or coke or even the glasses for that matter but he was quiet.

"Are you okay, Vision?" I ask and he looks down at his glass, something was definitely going on with him, but what? I put my glass back on the table and then I grab the glass off him and I put on the table next to mine. I place my hands on the side of his face, looking worried at him. "Vis, what is wrong?" I ask and he grabs my hands and puts them in his lap whilst still holding them.

"I fear I am changing. As in becoming human, the more I act human, the more this gem or stone whatever you want to call it, the more it gets dimmer. What if I die?" He asks with what I assume are tears forming in his eyes.

"Vision, you won't. I won't let it." I say as I put my hand on top of it and feel the energy that is inside of it, I concentrate on that energy, but then it feels like something fuses and sends a shockwave throughout the room. It sends me flying back and I hit my head on the wall, I get dazed and everything is blurred for a moment, but then I come into focus. Vision was next to me trying to help me up, but I was still too dazed to know what was going on. Once I was pretty much back to normal, I had a massive pain at the back of my head. "What the hell was that?" I ask as I sit back down on the sofa and hold a hand to my head.

"I have no idea, but Wanda, you are not to do that again." He says as he goes into the kitchen, does he seriously think I would do that again? That bloody kills. Vision comes back into the room with an ice pack and I place it on my head, the cold made me wince. "Are you okay, Wanda?" He asks, with concern in his voice and in his eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine, at least the glasses didn't break." I say and I pick mine up, now is a good time to drink. "Don't worry Vis, I'm not going to do that again." I say jokingly, I hear Vis chuckle a little, at least I can still make him smile, would be becoming human kill him? Well whatever is in that stone is very powerful and definitely not human.

 _The End of Chapter Eight_

 _In a few chapters time, there will be a bit of action, I promise you. Please review/comment and give feedback to let me know how I could improve this. Also, leave comments of what you think is going to happen in Infinity War, I love to hear new theories. Until next time._


	9. Chapter Nine: The Weekend

**3 Months Later**

Wanda's POV

Vision and I have not had time together in ages, he works nights and I work days, but this weekend we have got the weekend to ourselves, we're just going to sit on watch movies all day and enjoy each other's company.

I was just waking up and I turn to my side to find Vision completely asleep still, for some reason I've always awoken before him, but this time neither of us have to rush to go to work. I just smiled at his sleeping form, he hadn't been Vision in ages, he's always wearing that human skin that I'm getting use to, but I do prefer the skin of the other Vision, my Vision. I didn't want to get up yet so I wrapped my arm around him and placed my head on his chest and went back to sleep, never wanting to leave his body.

I wake up a little while later at Vision waking up, he tried not to wake me, but I didn't care, I had already been awake.

"Good morning handsome." I say as I place my head on the pillow next to him, he then places his head back on the pillow and faces me with a smile.

He places a hand on my cheek and grazes me cheekbone with his thumb. "Do you always look this beautiful in the morning?" He flirts, I blush and I kiss him on the nose. "You missed." He says feeling cocky, so I giggle. I have never seen him so relaxed and happy. I kissed his lips and just melted into it. We've not had some alone time in forever, just being with him in the morning makes me so happy that I get to spend the rest of the day together.

"Can we stay in bed all day?" I ask pulling away slightly from him, but our noses still touching, he smiles back at me and puts his arm on my waist.

"Of course we can, we don't have to do anything." He says as he pulls me into a hug and I lay with my head on his chest, finally feeling content with life. "Wanda, you know that thing we never spoke about again when we moved into this apartment?" I had not the foggiest clue what he was on about. I pull away from his chest and give him a quizzed a look.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Vision." I say and he then looks to be in, discomfort? I've never known him to uncomfortable about a situation before, it made me think what conversation he was on about.

"Are we at that stage yet?" He says with much love in his eyes and I smile brightly at him, I'm pretty sure that I'm blushing like hell right now. It just took me by surprise and I had not a clue what to say to him. I giggled a little bit and smiled up at him, he's the most innocent being that I know, he's so pure and happy.

"We can be at whatever stage you want to be, you will never have to do anything you don't want to." I say not wanting to overstep with what I say, he may only be saying it to see what stage we are at.

"I want to be at that stage, Wanda. I want to be intimate with you, I want to give you everything a normal man could ever give you." I was taken back by what he said, I couldn't respond with all the different thoughts that were going around in my head, could he be intimate?

"I love you, Vision. I would love to be intimate with you, but, can you?" I ask, I honestly don't know if I want to know the answer to that question. I don't know what he's been up to when he's been on his own, I would have just thought that he would read.

"I have realised that I am more developed than I thought and I can... do the same things as any other man, except that I am far more advanced than them." I laugh at the last part of what he said, he never use to make jokes around the Avengers Facility, now, it's just second nature to make each other laugh. Before I could even respond to what he said, he grabbed both of my hips and pulled me so I was straddling him and the rush of this just made burst into laughter, him laughing too.

"I can't right now though Vision, I'm not particularly in that mood." I say playfully slapping his chest and he chuckles, placing a strand of hair behind my ear and smiling brightly at me.

"I'll tell you a secret, Wanda. Neither am I." He laughs and I laugh a long with him and smile at him. This is the best morning I've ever had. I roll off of Vision and get out of bed and hold out my hand for him to take.

"Breakfast time." I say as he grabs my hand and we walk into the kitchen and make a mess of making pancakes. He thought it would be funny if he put flour in my hair, I grabbed an egg and smashed it on his head... bad mistake. He then took all the liquid mixture that I had made and poured it over my head, I felt it drip down each strand. Vision was in hysterics at this, I was just stood there, shocked. "Oh, you are going to pay for that." I say and then I get the mixture that was left over in a separate bowl and scooped it in my hands.

"No, Wanda. That's not fair." I hear him say before he tried to run away from me and slips on the mixture that was on the floor from when he poured it on my head, leaving me with the advantage. I get my hands and place it all over his face and mix it into the egg so it made more of paste. "I told you not to do that." He says with a taunting voice, I then begin to giggle even more and then try to run away from him. I ran into the living room and he followed me, as soon as I tried to sprint back into the kitchen, he grabbed me around my wasit and lifted me up off the ground so I couldn't run. My giggling was now in full hysterics of laughter and my ribs were hurting from the laughter.

"Let... me... go..." I laugh as I try to break free from his grip but I couldn't, his grip is strong. I could feel him laughing too. He then spins me around, he comes to a stop after about two spins, I then get a mischievous idea. I fire an energy blast through myself and it hits him and flies back into the sofa. I burst into even more laughter because his face priceless.

"Oh, so we're using our powers now, well why didn't you say." He says, my face instantly drops, oh no. I then try to run away from him, but then I feel him phase through me and it was the weirdest feeling ever. As soon as he was in front of me, I energy blast him again and run as fast as I could. But he uses his super speed to his advantage and tackles me to the sofa where I had previously thrown him before. I realise how close our bodies were and the intense breathing as the exercise I had just been doing. I crash our lips together as a new feeling takes over, I'm happy but a new mood, one that I hadn't felt before, I burning sensation. I pull away slightly from the kiss.

"I'm in the mood." I say and before you could blink he had me in his arms and carried me to the bedroom bridal style. I smile against his lips as ours never parted, I had my legs wrapped around his waist and put me down on the bed. He wasn't kidding when he said he could do what every many could do, and he certainly wasn't kidding when he said that he was more advanced than man, he most certainly was.

 _The End of Chapter Nine_

 _This was personally my favourite to write, I'm sorry that it took so long as well, also, I saw Infinity War... wow is all I can say, it was amazing. I finally updated after a month and a bit, but I am proud of this chapter, I thought we could all use a bit of fluff. Also, leave comments of what you though of Infinity War, I personally loved it, I won't say anything in case you haven't seen it. Until next time :)_


	10. Chapter Ten: The Weekend Part 2

**Vision's POV**

I haven't had time with Wanda in 3 months, with us being at jobs at two separate times, it can be hard, but I know she's worth it. I have been planning this day for a month or so, but not this specific day, just this specific question, I want today to be the day I ask Wanda Maximoff to marry me.

 **One Month Ago**

I went on a job trip for a week, it was the longest week ever, but on the final day, I managed to get some time to myself and I explored the shops of Bulgaria, when I realised only a few hours from here was where most of Sokovia was destroyed. I went to the ruins, saw the massive crater of where the capital of Sokovia once was, where 177 lives were lost, including Wanda's brother, Pietro. I explored around the crater and saw that there were little villages that were growing, then a jewelers caught my eye. I walked inside and looked at all the little jewels that were everywhere, then one certain ring caught my eye, I had sworn I had seen it before. That's when I realised, it was Wanda's mothers ring, or at least a copy. I picked up the ring and took it to the jeweler.

"De unde vine acest inel?" I ask him, this translated into 'Where is this ring from?', the man took the ring off of me and examined it closely. The man looked rough, he was a little overweight and had a bit of a beard and was quite sweaty.

"Am găsit-o, găsită în moloz în care o cochilie a lovit aproximativ 12 ani în urmă." He said back to me, his voice was deep and rusky. I picked up Sokovia just after Wanda has joined, I thought it would make her feel better if I spoke the language so she could speak her native tongue. What the man said translated to 'This one we found, it was found in rubble where a shell hit about 12 years ago'. That's when I realised, it probably was Wanda's mother's. The man carried on speaking. "Acesta este cel mai scump, de aceea nu l-am vândut încă." This translated to 'This is out most expensive, it's why we haven't sold it'.

As soon as he said this, I took out my wallet and began to get money out for the ring. "Cât de mult pentru inel?" I ask, which translated translated to 'how much for the ring?'.

"Sase sute euro." He says, this was six thousand euros, which is equivalent to about $6,975. Wanda was worth it, I paid the money and got her mother's ring back, I was excited yet nervous for this day, it's only been 5 months, should I have waited longer? All I need is her, I hope she says yes.

 **Present Day**

I gently got out of bed and went to the kitchen to make some food, pancakes for a sleeping Wanda, I tried to make sure that I didn't wake her, I succeeded. I got a cooking book for dummies and looked at the pancake section, I followed every instruction and for once, I managed to make something and not screw it up. I got out a tray and made some tea as well, I put everything she would need on that tray and opened the bedroom door to find Wanda just beginning to stir in bed.

"Knock knock, I made you some breakfast in bed." I say as come over to her side of the bed, I see her smile brightly and it made my day seeing her smile. She sits up and I place the tray over her legs and watch her tuck in as I sit on my side of the bed and smile.

"My god, Vis. You made food that taste amazing, I'm proud of you, you've come a long way." She says as he looks up at me with her mouth full of food and smiles brightly once again.

"I have an idea for us today, I have everything set up." I say and she nods as she keeps eating and I just watch intently. "I bought two bikes, so we can bike ride on the hills, I also made us a picnic yesterday that we're going to eat on the hills, I've planned what I hope is a perfect date." I look at her face to see her response, she finishes chewing and swallowing her food before she replies to me.

"I think that's amazing, Vis." She says as she kisses my cheek and finishes up her breakfast, once she finishes, I take the tray off of her. "I can do my own dishes you know, Vis." She says raising both of her eyebrows up at me, I chuckle at how cute she looks.

"I know." I say before continuing to take the tray out and do the dishes. As I was doing the dishes, I felt two arms snake around my waist and I felt Wanda's head on my back, holding me close. No matter how long we've been together, I'll never tire of her touch. "After I've done these dishes, how about we take a shower and get ready for our day." I say as I then feel her begin to go on her tip toes and place her chin on my shoulder, so she could whisper in my ear.

"Okay." She says as she then begins to kiss my neck and I then realised what she was doing, I acted like it wasn't bothering me, up until she nipped my ear. I dropped all the dishes in the sink and grabbed her wrist and headed towards the bedroom.

 **A few hours later...**

"Wanda, are you nearly finished in the bathroom, love?" I shout from the bathroom as I hold the box that contained the ring in pocket, flipping it and messing with it, nerves beginning to take control of me, one emotion I am still very new with.

"Yeah, just give me a min, I can't seem to get the zip on my dress." She says before she emerges from the bathroom and into the bedroom and turns around instantly. "Can you button me up?" She asks, I gulped at how perfect one person looked. She wore a white dress that was flowy and came just above the knee, there was a brown leather belt that came across her waist and circle sunglasses, she was perfect, it made me seem under dressed. I wore a white t-shirt that was a slim fit and black skinny jeans. I came to her aid and buttoned up the remaining three buttons on the back of her dress. Once I did this, I let my hands trail down her bare arms, feeling the newly formed goosebumps on her arms. I then began to kiss her neck.

"I love you, Wanda. So much." I say as I wrap my arms around her waist and she turns around in my grasp and faces me, looking deeply into my eyes.

"I love you too, Vision." Wanda then proceeds to kiss me on the lips and it was delicate, I will never get used to how her lips feel against mine. "But, I think we better get on this date." She giggles as she pulls away from me, I just chuckle and kiss her forehead.

"Let's go." I tell her, she's about to grab her purse but I put my hand over hers. "You won't need that." I say with a smile, I kiss her cheek as I go into the kitchen and I grab the picnic basket that I had made. I walk out of the apartment hand-in-hand with Wanda and we walked to where I stores the bikes. They were the type of bikes that were casual, with a basket on the front, I gave Wanda hers and she got on it nervously. "Is there anything wrong?" I ask as I walk over to her and place a hand on the bike and one on her shoulder to steady her.

"Believe this or not, but I've never actually ridden a bike." Wanda says and I begin to chuckle, and she glares at me. "What's so funny, Vis?" She asks crossing her arms and raising her eyebrows at me, giving me a stare down.

"I've never actually ridden a bike either." I laugh and she then begins to chuckle herself. "People make it sound so easy, 'it's just like riding a bike'." I say as I carry on chuckling. "We can attempt to and then just see where it goes from here."

"Yeah that sounds okay." She says as she scrunches her mouth up in a smile and nodded as she spoke.

 **An hour later...**

After a lot of figuring out, Wanda and I began to ride our bikes, it became easy to us, her especially. We were biking down a road and she spread both her arms wide and was 'whooping', seeing her like this made me so happy. I am well and truly in love with this woman. After seeing Wanda do this, I then attempted it myself, and I understood why she did it, it felt like flying, but staying on the ground. I felt amazing, the breeze through my artificial hair and through my clothes, I loved it.

"Where are those hills you were on about, Vis?" She asks as she biked closer to me and smiled brightly at her, she was happy as well, and that filled my body with excitement about the question later.

"Follow me." I say as I forgot that I hadn't answered her yet. I bike to where the destination was and when we began to go up the hill, Wanda had to stop, it was too much for her, but because of durability, it didn't bother me. I stopped with her whilst she was panting a little bit because she was out of breath.

"How do you do this?" She asks with a shaky laugh. I look around me and Wanda to make sure nobody was watching, I fly to the top of the hill and took the bikes there and then made my way back to Wanda, my super speed helped with that too. When I got back to her, I looked around again to make sure there was nobody else there, I then picked her up bridal style and flew to the top of the hill, making sure I wasn't going to fast.

"My brother was a speedster and carried me everywhere, Vis. You can go faster." She laughs in my chest as she clutches my chest tightly, knowing that she upset mentioning her brother. It had been a while since she had mentioned him to me.

"He'd be proud of you, Wanda." I say and kiss the top of her head, I hear her laugh and she looks up at me.

"I know he would be." I finally reach the top of the hill and at the top there is nothing but green and one big oak tree that was full. I placed her under that tree and placed the food out on a red and white picnic blanket. "Now, Vis, are you going to tell me what you made?" She asked as she was eager to know what was in the basket.

"Something easier than Paprika." I joked and she laughed along with me as well, I got the two plates out and the cutlery. I then got out pizza, pepperoni. Her face lit up because it was from her favourite restaurant and her favourite type, I then pulled out lettuce and chopped vegetables in a bowl. I then pulled out the desert, strawberries and melted chocolate.

After the main meal, Wanda ate most of it and saved room for the desert.

"Wanda, before we have desert, I need to ask you something." She looks at me licking her fingers from the grease of the pizza and nods, she put her sunglasses up on her forehead and I could see that the green of the grass made her eyes look even more beautiful.

"You can ask me anything, Vis, you know this." She smiles and holds my hands, I slightly let out a laugh of nerves, I have never felt anymore nervous. I keep one hand in Wanda's and move her so she's on both of her knees and I'm on one. Once I move into this position, one of her hands flies up to her mouth in surprise. I put my hand in my pocket and feel the box in there, I pull it out and not open it, I then place it in the palm of her right hand.

"Wanda, I know we've only been together 5 months, but we've known each other much longer than that. I know that I'm a synthezoid, but I don't care, you've taught this android to love and I love you, and I will love you for the rest of my life, if you give me that chance." By now Wanda was overcome with so many emotions and she was crying. I finally open the box and when her eyes dropped down to the ring, the tears were flowing even more. "Will you marry me?" I ask and she smiles brightly, looking at me and then back at the ring, constantly.

"Yes, of course I will." As soon as she said those words I hugged her in a tight embrace. She returned the tight embrace, I then felt tears fall down on my face, a new feeling I have not yet felt. Once I pulled I away from Wanda and she saw that I was crying she wiped my tears away and I did the same to her.

"I didn't think that could cry, Vis?" She says and then I smile brightly at her as I subconsciously slipped the ring in the box onto her finger and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Even an android can cry." I say and I chuckle, she laughs back and kisses me lightly, I kiss her back. "I love you so much, fiancé." I whisper against her lips and she smiles the widest smile I have seen on her face.

"I'm never going to get used to that, fiancé." She whispers back, we pull away from the embrace and she looks back at the ring. "Vis, why does this look like my mothers ring?" She asks with her brow furrowed.

"Because it is." I reply simply, her face becomes even more confused. "When I went to Bulgaria for my work trip, I knew that Sokovia was near, I visited and saw that there was a jewelers, I was planning to propose even then. I wanted a ring from your home, but when I got in there, I saw one that was your mothers and because they had priced it so high, no one in Sokovia could buy it, so I did. You deserve to keep your mother's ring." I say and she becomes choked up again, I then hugged her from the side and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you so much, Vision. I can't... I can't express how I feel right now." She whispers as she put her head on my chest as we lean against the old oak tree.

"Then don't say anything." I say and we just sit in comfortable silence, it was the most perfect day. We sit like this for about ten minutes, until I ask her another question, that I only just thought of. "Wanda, would you ever want kids?" I ask in concern, as I don't know what to think and she pulls away from me and looks at me with a look that's making her think.

"I don't know, I've never thought about it before. I guess maybe one day, once I trust myself more." She says looking at me with a sad look upon her face.

"Why can't you trust yourself?" I ask as I place a hand upon the side of her face and stroke her cheek, her so soft cheek.

"It's not me I don't trust, it's my powers." She says in concern. This then concerns me, I don't know what to think, I understand where she's coming from, her powers are the source of her only fears now, there are other fears, like if someone would find her and capture her and take her back to that hell hole they call the raft. I hold her hands in mine and look deeply in her eyes.

"If or when the time comes, Wanda, your powers would not be your fear. You could never hurt anyone on purpose." I see her tear up, I can't change her mind on this.

"What if it was an accident? What if I go to pick up the baby and my powers spurt out and hurt them, I could never live with myself. I can barely live with myself now, not after everything I've done." With that I kiss her passionately and place her hands on my forehead where the stone is located.

"What do you feel?" I ask her and she looks at me quizzed and I look at her with a loving look, "what do you feel?" I ask once again in a soft voice that was almost a whisper. I made my stone in my forehead visible to her. She uses her magic to look inside of the stone, inside of me. You once again looks at me quizzed, like I asked her a maths question.

"I only feel you." She says as her hands fall down to my face and stares up at me, I smile back down at her. Her hands feeling silky soft against my skin and I'm just in love with her, with all of her.

"See, you used your powers and nothing bad happened. I would trust you with anything, Wanda. I love you and whether you like it or not, we are having a future together." I laugh at the last part and she giggles along too, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I wouldn't want anything different. I love you too, _my_ Vision, _my_ fiancé." She says and bite back a laugh that was at the back of my throat. I never want to be stopped calling that, until we're married and I'm her husband.

"I don't think I ever want to be called anything else." I say as she straddles me, my back against the tree and my legs out straight. Everything about this moment, feels so right.

"Well, I don't think I want to be called anything else either." She says before she kisses me heavily, this was the perfect day, with the perfect person, with the perfect engagement. Today is the best day, nothing can go wrong now.

 _The End of the Tenth Chapter_

 _I loved writing the romance scenes in this and sorry it takes so long to upload, I just have stuff I need to be doing, but you guys are worth that wait :)_


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Call

**Two Weeks Later**

 **Vision's POV**

I and Wanda were lying on the couch, our bodies entwined with each other, Wanda was lying in the middle of my legs and I had my arms wrapped around her as she read. I was just enjoying the silence, until my work phone went off, I and Wanda didn't bother to have normal high tech phones so that people could know where we were, so we both had flip phones for communicating with work.

I flipped the phone open and spoke. "Hello?" I could then hear a voice I never thought I'd hear for some time.

"Vision? So you're not dead, well that's good to know. How've you been buddy?" I hear him ask, I couldn't reply for I was so shocked that he's found us, we'd been compromised.

"T-Tony." I just about managed to let out and as soon as I did, Wanda shot up and gave me a look of concern, I could see her beginning to panic, I was panicking myself, so I couldn't help her calm down. "What do you want?" I ask kind of harshly, but I couldn't ask it any other way, I was in complete shock.

"Is that a way to treat your creator? I'll be taking you off my off Christmas card list." I heard him say sarcastically, same old Tony. "Look, I need a favour of you. I need you to come back to the compound for about two weeks." He says, I scoff as soon as he says it.

"No way in hell am I coming back, just to be treated like a robot. I'd rather stay where I am, safe." I say and looking back at Wanda, I don't know if Tony knows I'm here with Wanda or not, so I don't want to name drop her into something she doesn't want to be apart of.

"Please Vision, just two weeks of your time and you can get back to whatever it is you and that little witch were doing." Three of those words in that sentence angered me a lot. That little witch.

"Witch? You're the one that branded her as that Tony. She is anything but a witch and I swear, if you come near her or hurt her than I swear to God Tony, I don't know what I'd do." I could hear a nervous laugh on the end of the phone, I think I scared him. I looked over at Wanda who was scared, she's probably thinking that something's going to happen to her, no never. I place a reassuring hand on her knee.

"I'm sorry about that Vision, I am. I just want to let you know, I'm no longer after Wanda. I know you care a lot for her, it's why I want you to come here for two weeks, so I can spend some quality time with you before I would finally say goodbye forever. But you'd technically be a fugitive if the world finds out." I hear Tony say a little lower on that last part.

"But I can't just leave Wanda here, I need her." I say as I look over at her, she curled her legs up to her chin and there were tears glistening in her eyes. I couldn't leave her.

"Then bring her here." He says as if it's the most easiest thing in the world, but it's not, there would be complications, everybody in America would know who she is, she would be found out easy, I couldn't have that.

"You know that's not an option, Tony." I say simply, he knows what I mean. I hear him sigh on the other end of the phone.

"Put her on the phone." He says, I was about to argue with him but he beats me to it. "Don't argue with me Vision, put her on the phone." He says once more, a little bit harsher, so I pass the phone to Wanda.

"Tony." She says with much hate in her voice, she really doesn't like him, a lot of people don't. But as more seconds went by, her face softened and her words were more calm, full with 'okays' and 'yeses' and towards the end there was even a little bit of a laugh, she hates him, what could he have possibly said? "Okay then, bye Tony." She says before closing the phone and chucking it back at me. "You're going to visit Tony." She says with such power and command that I was confused to her sudden change in behaviour.

"What has made you change your mind?" I say quizzing her because I don't understand what made her change her mind so much.

"My mind has changed because of something he said, but that doesn't matter, what matters is that you go to New York to him. He misses you, Vision." She says as she grabs my hands, she looks happy, but I'm still confused, and not going to lie, a little bit angry.

"I'm not going to go, not after what he did to you. Not after what he made me do to you." I say holding her hands now, she was surprised by my reaction.

"Vision, what he did was in the past, it doesn't matter. What matters is the present, I want you to visit him." Her voice getting stronger with each word and her also getting angrier.

"No. I'm not going and that's it." I let out angrily, I don't want to go and she can't make me. She then removes her hands from mine, I now know that this is going to be an argument, here we go.

 _The End of Chapter Eleven_

 _I have made fluff chapters, now I'm making more serious moments in Wanda and Vision's time together, I don't know when I'll post the next chapter, could be today, tomorrow, next three weeks from now. Thanks for reading :)_


	12. Chapter Twelve: The Argument

**Vision's POV**

Things were now a bit tense, Wanda's face was going red with anger. "Why won't you go?" She basically screams at me, I think she's forgetting all the horrible stuff Tony did to her, to her family.

"I've told you why Wanda, because of what he did to you, you may have forgiven him over a no longer than five minute phone call with him over ten years of hurting he has left you. Your parents Wanda, isolation in the compound." I say trying to even with her but I then realise that I hit a nerve mentioning her parents, I then realised that I had crossed a line. I instantly regretted mentioning them, but she needed to remember what she had lost, what he made to do such an act. I saw her jaw tense up and tears form in her eyes.

"My parents have nothing to do with this, Vision. Why would you even bring them up? Why are you being so defensive?" She says with the tears finally falling down her face and her voice as quiet as anything.

"I'm sorry, Wanda, but I needed you to remind you what kind of person Stark is." I say about wipe the tears from her face but she smacks my hand away, I then had a new feeling, hurt. I could cry then and there, Wanda didn't want me touch her.

"Don't." She says glares at me and gulp. "Also, you're the one who isolated me in that compound, you could've said to Stark 'no', but you did it anyway. You also made me feel alone, feel like I was going to hurt people." She says as more tears fall down her face, I then realise that I was harsh towards her, but I did try to tell her that I saw her differently from how other people saw her.

"Wanda, I am sorry for that, I always will be, but if we're bringing up things we've done, you sent me down into the ground if you remember." I say and that strikes more anger into Wanda. I think I'm being what people would call 'petty'.

"Well if you would remember why, it's because you wouldn't let me leave! You say it like I had a choice, you were hurting Clint, I couldn't let you do that Vision." She says as she gets up and begins to walk away but I grab her wrist and stand up next to her, she yanks her hand away and glares at me once again. "I said don't, Vision." She says as she walks away to the bedroom and slams it shut. How did one harmless phone call end to this? What did I do? I face palm myself and sit down for a few minutes until I decide I need to fix this, I go over our room and before I knock on the door, I hear Wanda sobbing. I place my hand on the door knob and hear her scream from inside "go away!". I back away from the door and I get my coat and go to the draws in the kitchen, pick out my passport and walk out of the apartment, closing the front door as quietly as I could.

I just walk down the road and clear my head first, before I do anything rash. I sit on a bench after 2 hours of walking, I don't know where I am, I just walked around for a long time and thought about everything that had just happened and where I went wrong, there were so many points. I pull out my phone from my pocket and flip it open.

"Stark, I've decided I'm going to go to you, I'm getting on the next flight on there." I say and I hang up on him instantly, not hearing a response, I sit for a few more minutes before I let out a few tears. I'm never going to forget the way she looked at me, the way she spoke to me, the way she moved her hand away from mine. I never wanted any of this, I just wanted her, I made a mistake, I should have just agreed in the first place and non of this would have happened. I finally wiped away the stray tears that ran down my face and I stood up and walked to the airport, after asking many people for directions, for I did not know where I was and my phone had ran out of battery.

 **Wanda's POV**

I could hear his hand on the door knob, I did not want to see him, not yet. "Go away!" I screamed at him, I've never screamed at him before. I don't know what he could be feeling, this is the first time he's ever been in the situation before. I hear him shuffling around outside and him walking into the kitchen and the draws being open and closed. I'm sitting here feeling sorry for myself, when he was only thinking of me when he told Tony no.

After about half an hour of sitting around in my room, moping, I decided it was time to get up and try and apologise to Vision. When I left my room, I could only hear silence, where was he?

"Vision?" I ask loudly, I walk around the empty apartment, it really is bare when he isn't here. I then realise that his coat is missing, I then go to the draw in the kitchen to see what he was looking for. I was surprised to see that he had got his passport. Was he leaving me? Oh God, what had I done? "No, no, no, no. Vision?" I shout again. "Vision, tell me you're still here?" I shout again, this time with sobs engulfing me, I fall against the wall and slide down it. I then sob as loud as I could, no one could hear me. I let streams of my red energy out of me, not powerful, just red magic everywhere, my emotions. I try to calm myself so my magic doesn't get too powerful so that it could break things. I then realise that I couldn't control it, because I couldn't control my emotions. I look down at my hands, to see what kind of monster I am, when I see my engagement ring that was my mum's, that Vision finally found again. What did I do?

I realised that sitting down and moping wasn't going to solve anything. How was I going to find him? I try reaching out to him with my mind, but I have no clue where he is, I then pray that he could hear me, that I'm sorry, that I should never have said what I said, I should never have treated him the way I had. There's only one place I could think of where he was going, Tony.

 _The End of Chapter Twelve_

 _Well two updates in one day, happy days. I know that the things Tony did to Wanda are a very controversial thing with Marvel fans, Wanda fans are supporting that Tony made those bombs so it's his fault and then there are the people that are like but people stole those bombs for their own purposes. I just sort of wanted to cover it a little here, but who knows what Tony said to Wanda on that phone in this fic? I don't even know myself, I'm sort of making this up as I go along, as you can most probably tell._


	13. Chapter Thirteen: The Disguise

**Wanda's POV**

I grab my bag with my purse inside it and I grab my passport, if I'm going after Vision then I'll need a make-over. I exit the apartment and lock the door behind me and then go down town where I go to the hairdressers, I've been about once or twice since I've lived here, I sometimes keep forgetting my name is different here. Natalya. Once I get to the hairdressers I push the door open and then go to the desk where a woman was standing.

"Salut, je m'appelle Natalya et je me demandais si vous pouviez m'emboiter maintenant pour un re-coloriage et un modelage de cheveux?" I ask and the woman turns behind her and talks to one of her colleagues. I asked the woman if I could I could have a colouring and shaping. A woman comes up to me and smiles brightly at me, she was probably in her 40's early 50's I'd say.

"Cela peut prendre quelques heures, même si vous avez naturellement les cheveux foncés, cela vous dérange-t-il?" The woman says, she basically said that it could take a few hours because I have naturally dark hair and if I minded it.

"Non pas du tout." I replied with that I didn't mind. I sat on the black leather chair and she put a sheet around me so hair didn't get on my clothes. She asked me what shape I wanted it and I said that I didn't mind, I still wanted it long, just shorter and a different colour.

The woman was right, it did take a few hours but I was not disappointed with the outcome at all, I was now a ginger and I looked pretty alright. I thanked the woman and got out my purse and paid the woman. The next stop was the clothes store, new clothes, I've never really liked buying new clothes. I walked into a second hand store and bought what was needed, I bought something that I would never wear out, I bought a pair of jogging bottoms and a got a t-shirt that was just plain white with a hoodie that matched the grey jogging bottoms, I also bought a grey cap that matched the colour of the hoodie and the bottoms.

I then went straight to the airport and booked the closest flight I could get to New York, it was going to be a 4 hour wait as I missed the flight that had just gone, the one that probably contained Vision. The wait was the longest thing ever, I practically did nothing for 4 hours, just wait, he was worth the wait.

I didn't bother eating or getting anything to drink in case there were announcements on the flight, so by the time the flight was boarding, I was starving. So when the air hostess came around, I got a lot of food. The flight was long as well, I was in the middle seat, I was next to a woman and a man. Non of us spoke to each other, we all just kept to ourselves, for most of the journey, until the man decided to speak to me, I was looking and messing with my engagement ring when he spoke to me.

"Traveling for your fiancé?" He asked as he noticed the ring on my finger, he was American so it made it easier for me to speak to him, but I had to change my accent, so I had to sound like a New Yorker, so I faked my accent.

"Um... Yeah. We live in France but we had an argument and he flew back to New York, so once I knew he did, I followed him. I can't lose him, not now, not after what we've been through together." I say not wanting to look at the man, knowing that if I look at someone's facial expressions of concern I might just break down and cry again.

"Sounds like it was a hell of an argument. What happened?" He asked trying to be sincere, I'm opening up to a stranger, this is a new for me.

"Um... he has this friend that lives in New York, he phoned us after not hearing off of him for five months, he phoned him and asked him to stay with him for two weeks. My fiancé said 'no' because of what his friend did to me, but I've grown past what he did to me, I know it wasn't his fault. So when I got on the phone with him, I was angry because I hadn't forgiven him, so then his friend told me a story of why he needed to see my fiancé. His friend said that he was getting married next week, that he wanted his friend there with him, but he wanted it to be a surprise for my fiancé, Victor. Because Victor doesn't experience things the way we do, his friend wanted him to be at his wedding, he wanted him to give his fiancé away, because she had no-one else and he's the only person she's ever really connected with. I knew what his friend was saying, because I was going to get married too, but I messed it up because Victor kept saying that he wasn't going to go and I kept forcing him to. Then he brought up a thing from my past and it pissed me off. So yeah, that's what happened, it's my fault, I should have just explained it to him before it got into a heated mess." I say before I actually break down into tears, I'm so emotional lately, I don't know what's wrong with.

The man I'm speaking to, puts his arm around me and tries to soothe me, it doesn't help because his touch reminds me of how much it doesn't remind of Vision, it's different, unloving.

"If this Victor guy really loves you, he will come back to you. I think it's really brave that you are flying after him." He says trying to calm my nerves, Vision does love me, doesn't he? But what if he doesn't? What if I pushed him one to many times and now he's gone forever?

"I really love him and I've never really expressed it much, he's always expressing how much he loves me, taking me on dates, saying that he loves me everyday, when I wake up, when we go to sleep. I need to do something that will show my appreciation to him, what could that be?" I try to think of ways I could show Vision my appreciation to him, my love to him, to show him that he is my everything and I want nothing more in the world than him.

"Maybe do something that he loves, what does this Victor guy like the most in the world, except you?" He says and I can't think of bloody thing, do I even know the man I'm marrying? He knows me off by heart, he knows all the curves of my body, he knows my thoughts without me sharing them. He knows how to make me happy and he knows when I'm upset, I am the worst fiancé ever.

"I know nothing about him. I'm going to have to completely change that, make sure that I know everything about him, his hates, his nacks, his everything." I say out loud. "I mean, I know that I love him, I love the way that he always cares for me, the way he cradles me if I have a nightmare, the way he treats me like I'm the only person who is on the Earth." I sigh after I realise that I have treated Vision so unfairly, all he ever thinks about in his actions are me, I've got to try and be like him, all my actions in my life are going to be based around him, include him in every action, including marrying him. Once the plane hits the ground and we're allowed to leave, the man, who I still don't know his name, let's me off first.

"Go get him." He says and I turn around and smile at him, a genuine smile, I am going to get him.

"I will." I say as I practically run off the plane, through the terminals, clutching onto my back at all times in case I drop it or something happens. I run out the airport and hail a taxi. "Stark Tower." I say and the driver begins to drive, I could feel my heart pounding, I knew exactly what I was going to say to him, I knew exactly what I was going to do, I need him to know that I really do love him.

Once we arrive there I pay the man and get out, but before I do, I go to the flower shop across the road, I was going to get his favourite flowers which would be dahlia's, because they remind him of me, with the bright red mimicking my powers, him calling it 'beautiful'. So I decided to get my favourite flowers, ones that remind me of him, I decided to get an expensive bunch, which would be hot pink peonies, Free Spirit roses and deep pink mini calla lilies. They remind me of the way his colours when he's in his true form, the form that I love more than that mask that he wears, the form that I fell in love with, the form that I will marry, if he will take me back. He will take me back, won't he?

 _The End of Chapter Thirteen_

 _Will he take her back? Ooh, I don't even know what's going to happen next :) Hope you enjoyed this little update, I'll update soon I hope, I've finished Sixth Form for good now so I hope that I can update more. Also, I've realised that I spell a lot of words differently, like colour and instead o put an s, it's because I'm English, so if you also don't understand a certain term, that's why haha :) Until next time_


	14. Chapter Fourteen: The Forgiveness

**Wanda's POV**

I walked inside of Stark Tower and walked over to the elevator, praying that my hand print is still on the system and would let me up. I place my hand on the pad and it glows a bright green and I could hear F.R.I.D.A.Y. say "Welcome, Miss Maximoff", I let out a breath of relief. I walk into the elevator and press the necessary buttons for the floor I needed. Once the elevator opened I saw Stark on his couch reading something on his holographic tablet. I walk over to him, scaring the daylights out of him.

"Hey, Tony." I say and he jumps a mile, not knowing he had a drink in his hand, tea for once, he's normally a whiskey type of guy, spilling on his trouser leg. "Sorry." I say and he looks up at me and laughs it off.

"It's fine. I'm guessing you're here for Vision." He says walking over to the kitchen to grab a towel and dab his trouser leg to dry it. "He told me what happened, he's a little upset and he didn't know who else to go to." I sigh, I really hurt him and I didn't mean to, what did I do?

"Is he in his room?" I ask not wanting to look at Tony so he can't see the distress and upset in my eyes.

"Yeah, he is." Tony says and I let out a little 'thanks' before I put my bag down and run to his room and knock lightly in his door.

"Come in." The upset in his voice was clear, I did this to him, I made him upset. I swallow hard before finally walking into his room. He was shocked when he realised it was me that was at the door, he was also in his normal skin, not the mask he wears in France. "Wanda..." He lets out but before he could continue what he was going to say, I cut him off.

"No, whatever you're going to say don't say it, let me speak, I need to say this or I'll never get it out." I say and then I take my cap off and throw it on the bed and it reveals more of my newly coloured hair, something I haven't got used to yet. "For starters I love you, Vision. What I did in France, that was me taking advantage of you, of your love, of your touches. But on the plane ride here, I realised of how selfish I actually am, having you all to myself and never once showing you any appreciation, so here it goes." I get on one knee and place the flowers in both hands, staring up at Vision, smiling. "I want to know you, like you know me, every curve of my body, of your body. I want to be able to think of you with every action I make, I want to be your wife Vision, I want to be your everything. I am so sorry for every piece of pain that I have caused you, but I really do and well and truly love you, I'm not going to stop, ever. I want to know your favourite movie, your favourite piece of music, your favourite episode of TV show, I want to know you Vision. So, if you will have me, will you still marry me? Will you be my husband, can I be your wife?" I ask with so much intensity, with so much passion that I hope he will not say no. He walks over to me and kneels himself, he holds my face in his hands.

"Of course I will." He says and I chuck the flowers on his bed and kiss him intensely. "What happened to your brunette hair?" He asks as he pulls away and looks at my hair and plays with it in his hands, his touch feels so nice.

"I had to change it so I look a bit different so nobody could notice me in New York." I say, he kisses me again and this time the kiss is more intense and with a swift move, Vision puts us both on the bed, with him on top, but before we could do anything else, he asks the most stupid question, well to me it was.

"Do you want me to change my form so I look more... human?" I slap his should and laugh, I nuzzle my head inside the crook of his shoulder.

I whisper against his neck "no, I much prefer you in this skin, I love you for you".

Some Time Later...

Vision and I walk down the stairs hand-in-hand, a smile beaming on both of our faces as soon as we walked into the room where Stark was, he instantly knew what we had been up to. But I'm not going to lie, when people say that make-up activities are the best, they really aren't wrong, there is so much passion.

"Ugh, you've been here in this country for not even a few hours and you've already christened it." He jokes and then turns a little bit serious, but it's Stark so he's never 100% serious. "Also how do you two... do it? It is machinery down there or is he like you're own personal vi-" I cut him off before he could say anything else and hexed his mouth shut.

"Stark. That's not funny." I say through gritted teeth, not because I was angry, but because I wanted to laugh so much. But innocent Vision had not clue what was going on what Stark was meaning, but I was not as innocent as Vision.

"I do not understand." He says looking at me and Stark and wondering why I hexed his mouth shut. That just causes me and Stark to laugh so loud, I fall into Vision's chest and just giggle.

"I'll explain it to you later, not right now though." I say still laughing a little bit, he nods. "I'm starving, you got any nice food in?" I ask Stark and he looks at me like I just insulted his pride, a small smirk was placed upon my lips.

"Nice food? Wanda, I am a billionaire, of course I have nice food." I raise one eyebrow, he likes to mention he's a billionaire whenever he can.

"You like to say you're rich, don't you." I joked. "I'm going to cook up some stuff, come and help me Vision, I can help to teach you." I say grabbing his hand and a small smirk was placed on his lips.

"I would love to, but do you remember the last time we tried to make pancakes, we ended up-" It was Vision's turn to be cut off in the middle of his sentence because I don't want Stark giving us another thing to tease us about.

"You mean when we made beautiful pancakes." I say raising both of my eyebrows to see if Vision gets the hint of what I'm trying to do, he does, but makes it a little obvious.

"Oh yes, when we finished making the pancakes, there was a mess everywhere and we had to clean up everything." To Tony that could have been the innuendo to end all innuendoes, I saw him snigger and I just felt my face on fire and Tony saw this.

"Hey, whatever you do in your apartment, is your business." He says with a laugh and just brag Vision and take him into the kitchen to see what ingredients Stark has so we can see what we make.

We ended up just making spaghetti bolognese, Vision was absolutely helpless, but I helped him, at every chance I could, I wanted to make sure he knows how much I love him.

"Hey Vis, while I dish this out, do you want to set up the table?" I ask and he nods, before he goes I kiss his cheek, him smiling back at me, I smile back him, I never want to lose him again. "Thanks, Vis." I say simply before going back the food. I get the spaghetti out of the bowl and put it on two separate plates, I realised I had left overs so I got another plate and left it on the side for Tony, if he wanted it. I then went over to the other pot and got the bolognese and put it on mine and Vision's plates and the spare plate for Tony. I put everything on the side of the sink ready for washing up later. I then pick up both of the plates for me and Vis, just as I was turning around, Vision was there.

"I have set the table, Wanda. Follow me." He says and walk with him with both of the plate in my hands, but he takes them from me. Once we enter this smaller room in the building, it was secluded and nice, there were little string of lights across all four walls. In the middle there was a thin candle that was burning and one rose in jar. There was a bed on one side that was decorated with rose petals and a little red dress on top of the bed, the whole site was beautiful. "Do you mind wearing that dress, I found it in a box from your old room that Stark had it shipped here when we went on the run." He says holding my hands and I give him a quick peck.

"Of course I don't mind." I quickly get dressed into the outfit Vision had found out, it fit like a glove, I remember buying this but never wearing it. I never got the chance. "Vis, this is amazing." I say as we walk towards the table, he places both of the plates opposite each other and then untucks my chair for me to get in. "Thanks." Was all I could say, I was still in awe.

"Tony helped me do this whilst you were cooking and I was sneaking out whilst you cooking." I giggled at him, he was so cute when he does these little gestures that mean the world to me.

"I love you, Vision." I say as I grab his hands and look into his eyes. He was still in his normal form, the one I've grown accustomed to, the one that makes me think I'm seeing it all for the first time.

"I love you too, Wanda." He says before we tuck into our food. It actually surprisingly tasted pretty nice. "Wow, Wanda, your cooking skills are amazing." I smiled brightly at him, the only thing I can do lately is either smile or cry it seems.

"Don't give me all the credit, you did help, when you weren't sneaking off." I say laughing and he chuckled too.

"Wanda, do you like it here?" I was confused by the question he was asking, what do he mean here? New York here, or as in this moment right now, here?

"I'm not sure I follow, Vis?" I ask back and he seems to be shifting uncomfortably.

"I mean, do you like it here in New York? If you weren't a fugitive, would you stay here?" He asks, I've never really thought about it, it would be easier because in France there's a language barrier and I'm still not good a French.

"I guess so. If I wasn't a fugitive, I'd live somewhere I could speak their language, so either the US, the UK or Australia. Somewhere like that." I say as I carry on eating and then Vision let's a bombshell drop.

"Tony is trying to get the Accords revoked." I then choke on the piece of food that I was eating and quickly grab the water that was to my left. After I had finished choking I could then speak.

"Could he do that?" I ask hoping that it's true on so many levels, I want it to be true, just so I can freely walk around, not a fugitive of the law.

"It seems so, he just needs people to speak up for him. I'm going to be for the fugitives because that means we can have a life together, not running, looking over our shoulders for agents. I would love that, but I wouldn't care either ways because I'd be with you." I smile at his comments, he is the sweetest person ever, this is why I love him.

"When would this take place?" I ask not knowing if it was soon or if it was miles off yet.

"A week from now." Vision says bluntly and leave my mouth open. I was shocked, so in a week I could be free? I then feel happiness spread through my body, maybe things are turning up for me. Maybe I could finally lead a normal life, no fake accent, no fake name, everything would be real.

"That's amazing, Vis. I'm so happy you're taking in this. There is nobody I could love more than I love you." I say, we finish the spaghetti bolognese in comfortable silence and once we had finished we just sat there looking at each, gazing into each other's eyes. "So tell me about yourself, Vision. What are your likes, your dislikes, the things that are mediocre." I say grabbing his and he looks like he's thinking.

"What I like? Well there's a long list, there's this TV show called 'The Good Place' on this streaming site called 'Netflix'." I smile at what he says because he says Netflix like it is a thing nobody would have known, but I don't interrupt him. "It's quite amusing actually, there's this man who practically runs Heaven after people die and I found it quite humorous. But this 'Heaven' is called the Good Place and then there's also a Bad Place and it I love it because the final episode keeps you on your toes with the massive twist that the Good Place-" I then had to interrupt him because I hadn't gotten that far in the show yet.

"I haven't gotten that far yet Vis, sorry to interrupt you. But I like that you like it, I like that show too." I say and smiling brightly so he knows that he didn't say anything wrong. "What else do you like?"

"I also like these movies that are comedies and I do like animated movies as well, there's this in particular one that seems to make me laugh and make me think is Shrek. I find it nice for someone like me, it kind of reminds me a me a little bit, not the storyline but the fact that he is not the best looking person yet he gets the princess anyway, they found love, I believe for you to be the princess and I the ogre." He muses, I felt a blush creep upon my face.

"You think I'm a princess?" I ask and he smiles brightly and rubs his thumbs over my hands.

"You are more than a princess, Wanda, you are a queen." He says before kissing my left hand where my engagement ring is. "I can't wait until you are fully mine. This is going to sound so selfish, but I only want you to be mine and I am only going to be yours." I could see the fire burning behind his eyes, the fire of passion and love. I felt like I had the same look in my eyes, we both knew what each other wanted, each other, forever and always. I stood up and walked around to him and sat on his knee and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you, Vision, so very much." I say before placing a passionate kiss on his lips, I felt him stand up but gently moves us to the bed. I was lay down on the bed and all I could whisper was 'yours' and he whispered back 'mine'.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: The Accords

**Wanda's POV**

It's a nail-biting moment. Silence fills the whole room. Waiting for the government give a decision whether the Accords should be rectified or abolished all together. Seems though I'm technically still a fugitive and should be a in a prison, I'm watching what is going on from the Avengers tower in mine and Vision's bedroom, watching my fiancé fight for me, fighting for all super powered beings. This is the man that I love, this is my fiancé. Vision is for getting rid of the Sokovia Accords and there is one other person that is going to speak that is against getting rid of the Sokovia Accords.

As soon as Vision comes on the screen and steps up on the stand, I let out a nervous breath, I hope all goes well for him, he looks confident, where as I am bricking it. _Come on, Vis, you can do this._

"The Sokovia Accords has caused more conflicts and more catastrophies, it has solved absolutely nothing. When the Sokovia Accords first came into light, I signed without a doubt that it could solve things between normal people and the enhanced people, but I admit that I was wrong. Since the Sokovia Accords, the crime rate has gone up, more missing people because they are afraid to say that they've got powers, that they would be locked up. What if it was a child that was born with powers, that they had strong telepathic abilities and telekinesis, like Wanda Maximoff, but they don't know how to use their powers so they get locked away, straight jacket and shock collar." I felt tears slip down my face as he was referring to me, saying what hell they put me in when they captured me, you could see the regret in Vision's face, of how he thought he was to blame for that fateful day, but he wasn't, non of us were, only Zemo.

However, Vision got his voice back and began speaking again. "Nobody should ever have to endure that much pain, that much shame. I am not going to lie, seeing Miss Maximoff in that prison, made me so angry, I had so much hatred cursing through my artificial veins, I was so angry, so angry. Imagine seeing the person that you love in restraints because they chose freedom over being controlled, and being shocked just because blinked differently. I hate that the _government_ did that. Even HYDRA give better treatment to their members. But apparently even if they don't have powers, but have children get thrown in a cell as well, Mr Barton and Mr Lang have children of their own and they don't want to be controlled either and they get thrown in a cell underwater. It is not right. It would never be right." I smile brightly at Vision on the screen as he has just stuck up for me and all the other enhanced people of the world in front of everyone on the world.

Then one of the people on the table asked him a question that could get him into some serious trouble. "However, Vision, you have been missing for the past 5 months I think it is, there have also been several witnesses to that you have been talking to Miss Maximoff whilst she has been on the run, there have also been reports that you were the one to break her out and that you have been with her ever since. Is this true?" The whole of the room went quiet, the only thing I could hear was my own heartbeat, Vision looked like he was a school boy and had just got called to the headmasters office. I began to nibble my nail and feel my heart drop because Vision could say anything from sticking up for me or to protecting himself and me by saying that I was nowhere to be seen.

"The truth? The truth is that I fell in love with an enhanced person that goes by the name Wanda Maximoff, or as the people named her the Scarlet Witch. I had been in love with her for a while, so when that airport battle did happen, I felt resentment in myself, as soon as I hit Rhody with my beam, I flew to him to see if he was okay, whilst I was over there, they took her. I didn't know what to do, I had searched everywhere, but of course they kept her underwater. It was about a month until Cap contacted me to help get them out, because he knew I had been searching for her, he knew I was in love with her. What I didn't know was that Wanda was in love with me too. So of course I went, I broke her out and we started a life together in the unknown. I was forced to. I couldn't leave her there, not in a straight jacket and a shock collar, it broke my heart to see her like that. So we ran away and we are happily together now, we are due to get married in fact, I love her, just like you mean have your wives and your children and you women have your husbands and your children, that's what I want with Wanda. But I can't. Not whilst we are still on the run from someone trying to tear us apart, hurt our happiness. Wanda is a victim of torture and a bad life, I was only trying to make her life easier by loving for her, caring for her, so if you still want to arrest me for _saving_ her life, then go ahead, but you will never find _her_ and you will _never_ take away what we share. I just want to be married to the love of my life, in front of our friends, in front of the world, to show that we care about each other and to say to the world, screw you. So there you go, that's my argument, love wins." He says just before he walks off the stand and he walks out of that room, I ferociously wipe the tears that were streaming down my face, this is the best man I know. There was a good three minutes of silence since Vision walked out of that room, he really made an impression.

The next person that came and took the stand looked like she had been crying, but nevertheless she took the stand. "I am for the Accords to carry on." She says breaking each word, like she didn't actually mean what she was saying, she then looked down at her notes and began talking, looking back up at the people in front of her. "I feel that if these... if these Accords are not set in place then these en-enhanced individuals will have... erm... will have free reign and do what they want with... erm... their... erm... powers." She sighs as she says 'powers'. My brow furrowed as I didn't know what she was doing. "I can't do this. I change my mind, I think that the Accords should be altered so that people have the choice to do what they will with their powers for good, but change a segment so that they can just go round willy nilly just attacking people. After listening to Vision's story, I was touched, I didn't know that the Accords caused so much pain and anguish throughout families and love, it must be really hard. I have a husband and two children and if one of those the children had powers, I wouldn't want them to sign a document they know nothing about, but doing that would mean that they would be detained. I feel that they should stay in place but they should change dramatically and allow the Avengers to come together again, who knows what threat could linger and is waiting to strike, they may know that their best Defenders are torn apart and strike, we need to come together, we need to unite, not be torn apart by a piece of paper of indifference. Thanks for listening." She then walks off the stage, what just happened? What is happening?

I let out a laugh as this could be good for me and Vis and the Avengers, man do I miss Nat and Steve and Sam and just everyone, I really need to see Clint, I haven't seen him in a while and I miss him the most. I was practically sitting on the edge of the bed watching the television intensely that I didn't even feel the presence of another person in the room with me, or even hear them for that matter. Not until I felt their all too familiar arms wrap around my waist. I giggle slightly as he puts his head on my shoulder and I grab his hands into mine.

"You were amazing." I say turning to face him and kiss his cheek, I could hear him chuckle a little bit, he sits behind me and turn to face him fully. "You were that great that the person who was on after you had changed their mind about the Accords. Vis, this could change everything." I say as I place a hand on his cheek and his places one of his hands on top of mine, with a little frown on his face.

"But I don't want things to change. I want things between us two to stay the same." He says he places his forehead against mine and I lightly giggle, it makes me fall in love with him all over again when he says thing like that.

"Vis, me and you, we're not going to change. I love you, you love me and that's all that matters, I love you." I say and then kiss him lightly and he kisses back. We sit with our backs against the wall and watch the TV and turn it up. Vis has his arm draped around my shoulder and my head is on his shoulder and our legs are intertwined together.

The moment we were both waiting for then came on the TV and Vis turned it up so we could her what they said. "This has been the most difficult decision the UN has ever made, however, we have come to a decision. The Sokovia Accords are officially being revoked." As soon as his words escaped the man's mouth I began to cry and shudder, I felt Vision's arm tighten on me and his arm began to sooth me. "The Avengers that are officially fugitives, are no longer, the house arrest of one Clint Barton and another Scott Lang are not longer and they are also free." I smile brightly and turn the TV off with my powers and flip over so I was straddling Vision and beaming down at him and he was smiling back at me.

I wipe away all the tears that were falling down my cheeks and kissed Vision with all the passion I had in my body. I am so happy. I could feel Vision's aura, he was happy too. To a life a freedom.

 _The End of Chapter Fifteen_


	16. Chapter Sixteen: The Jealousy

**Visions's POV**

Since the Accords had been revoked Wanda and I have been living life a bit more freely, we can go out in the open interact with people, though we still haven't heard from any of the other Avengers. Tony got married to Pepper and surprisingly had a small wedding, well small for Tony. When Pepper threw the bouquet and Wanda caught it, as soon as she did he face lit up red, she looked adorable, she always does.

Today, we decided to take this day for ourselves and go out shopping and get a whole new wardrobe, Tony gave us his credit card, so we practically had unlimited amount of money to spend. It was becoming about 12:30 and Wanda was getting hungry so on our way to some food, Wanda noticed someone she knew and he seemed to know who she was, I had no clue who he was.

As soon as they saw each other I could see her get happy and beam brightly at the man, I was still trying to figure out who this person was. He came over to Wanda and I and he hugged, as soon as he released, I felt like it was my duty to claim Wanda as mine. I wrapped my arm around Wanda's waist and tightly too.

"Oh my God. I never knew I was giving relationship advice to _the_ Scarlet Witch! I'm guessing you went and got him girl." He says smiling brightly at her and her smiling back, who was he and why was he looking at Wanda like that? I heard Wanda giggle a little bit, she giggled? I was beginning to not like the person. Wait, relationship advice? Who was he?

"Well of course I went and got him, he's my everything." That eased me a little bit and I let out a little breath that I didn't even know I was holding. "By the way, now that everything is out in the open, Victor is Vision. Vision, this is some guy that I never even got the name of on my flight back to you." He stuck out his hand for me to shake, being the polite android I am, I shake back, but my grip was a firm one, to make him know that Wanda was mine. _Mine._ But to my surprise, this guy tightened his grip on my hand, I had to pull away before I got angry and slammed him. Wanda could sense the friction between us two and tried to ease the situation.

"So, what is your name, guy?" She says laughing a little at her joke, I look down at her and smile at her, her laughing makes me smile, just because it's her.

"My name is Daniel actually. But I should really be get going, I don't want to interrupt your date." He says smiling at Wanda and when he looks at me, I swear I could see a little scowl on his face behind that fake smirk.

"No that's not necessary, do you have anywhere else to be? If not, Vis and I won't mind you hanging out with us, in fact we were just about to get dinner." I tense up at her words, what did she say? Before I could even counter what Wanda said, _Daniel_ spoke first.

"That is so kind, Wanda. I would love to." He says and then we all walk towards a place that sells food, the _three_ of us. Whilst we were walking, I held Wanda's hand in a tight grip, I think she noticed because she gave me a weird look, as if to ask me what was wrong, but I just carried on walking, trying to mask my anger.

We finally find a restaurant and we all sat down, I sat next to Wanda and Daniel sat across from us and we all picked up a menu each, the price was high, but Tony has the money for it, I could see Daniel sweat a bit. "Woah." He said as he nervously chuckled. "The price of this place is a bit too expensive for me." He says as he eyes up the prices, I try to hide my smirk but it was soon gone with Wanda's comment.

"Don't worry Daniel, we'll pay for you." She says as she then looks back down at the menu, she may pay for him but I sure as hell am not.

"We are?" I ask as I turn to Wanda and she looks at me with a funny look, I give her a slightly angry one back, she just raises her eyebrow at me.

"Yes, because we are nice people, _Vis._ " She says my name like it was the worst thing ever, that made a lump form in my throat, it was Daniel's turn to smirk this time, I glare at him, but he doesn't back down, I had to look away before I tore him to shreds. I had to keep my cool, I couldn't let him wreck my temper. I turn back and smile at Wanda and hold her hand that was on the table.

"Yes, we are nice people, honey." I say and kiss her hand, causing a little blush on her cheeks, seeing that instantly deteriorated my anger against Daniel. "What are you going to have?" I ask Wanda lovingly, to rub it in Daniel's face that Wanda is mine and not his, not anyone else's.

"Erm... I think I'm just going to have a burger with chips, what about you, Vis." She asks as she looks up at me with her big green eyes, I brush a piece of her still ginger hair past her ear.

"I'm not hungry today. I'll probably have something later though." I say and casually put my arm around her shoulder, not protectively, just because I shouldn't be worried about Daniel, she's _my_ fiancé.

"What do you want, Daniel?" Wanda asks not even looking at him, because if she was then she'd know that he was never even looking at the menu, he was looking at her, the way I would sometimes look at her. I felt an ache in my heart when he did, I began to feel a feeling I'd never felt before, I began to feel resentment against him. I just don't know how to deal with this resentment, I feel like I want to hurt him, I've never wanted to hurt anyone before, it makes me feel, human.

"I'm easy. I'll probably just have the same." Daniel says as he never once takes his eyes off Wanda. The waiter comes over to us, what felt like forever and asks for our orders, Wanda tells him the order and I just sit quietly because I don't know what to do with myself. "While we wait for the food, I'm just going to pop to the bathroom." Daniel says before sliding out of his seat. I was in real deep thought and Wanda's hand trailing up my leg, I instantly look down at her.

"What's up, Vis? And don't say nothing because I know there's something wrong, you're not speaking, I can't practically hear the cogs in you head whirl. Just tell me what's going on in that beautiful mind of yours." She says as she places her spare hand on my cheek, I feel guilty for resenting this guy.

"Wanda, I don't trust Daniel. I know you probably want me to get along with him, but I don't think I can. I feel like I resent him in some way. I've been trying not to get angry at every little thing he does, like the way he looks at you." I say, it makes me feel really stupid when I say it out loud. "You know, it's silly-" But before I could finish my sentence, Wanda interrupted me.

"It's not silly. You only resent him because you're jealous, Vis. But I barely know the guy, there's nothing to be jealous of. I love you, you only. Say, after I've eaten do you want to get out of here, without Daniel and actually finish the day just us two, like we planned." I smile brightly down at Wanda as I could feel her hand at the back of my head lightly stroking her fingers on one one spot.

"I love you." I say smiling brightly down at her, she really is my everything.

"I love you too." She says before share a small kiss. We pull apart and I sit closer to her throughout the rest of the meal, her hand never leaving my leg, to which Daniel noticed. Wanda and Daniel exchanged conversations and me and Wanda exchanged conversations, I never once spoke to Daniel, I still didn't like him. _You could at least speak to him._ I heard Wanda say in my mind, it kind of caught me off guard a little bit, she noticed this and smirked to herself. _I'd rather speak to you, you are pretty and he is not._ I say back to her, this causing her to choke on her water with laughter and pat her back to make sure she was okay whilst laughing a little bit myself, Daniel had no clue what was going.

After the laughter had subsided, Wanda gave me funny evils. _That's not reason to not speak to him, but thank you for the compliment._ She says back, I smirk and droop my arm back around her shoulder and whisper in her in ear "I kind want to get out of here now". With that little comment, I saw Wanda blush furiously as she knew what I meant. Daniel was still unaware of any conversation me and Wanda had. _Can you not keep in your pants for a few more minutes so it doesn't look suspicious?_ I laugh at her response and gain a few eyes at me as our table was quiet and nobody was talking so it looked a bit weird, so I turned it into a cough.

"You okay there, Vision? You need some water?" Wanda says, but she has a mischievous look in her eye, as she brought the water towards me, she tipped it, on purpose. She then looked fake shocked. "Oh my God, Vis. I'm _so_ sorry." She says sarcastically, she then gets a napkin and tries to dry it by rubbing the very top of my leg. I think we made Daniel uncomfortable because he began shifting in his seat uncomfortably. "I think, I dried it." She says pouting, I just chuckle.

After Wanda and Daniel had finished their dinner, the waiter came over and took our plates and left us the cheque. I paid the cheque and we all stood up and walked out of the restaurant together. Once we went out of the exit, we all stood together. "It was good seeing you Daniel." Wanda says and gave a small smile towards him and he gave a huge smile towards her.

"It was good to see you again, Wanda." He says and he brings her into a hug, I roll my eyes, he's still trying to flirt with her, but what sent me over the edge was that he look at me and smirked then kissed Wanda's cheek, way longer than he should have. I then lost all control I had over my feelings and grabbed the smug git. I place my forearm against his throat against the wall.

"Place a hand on my fiancé again, and it would be more than a forehead to the throat, you smug pig." I say I felt two hands on my shoulders, rage was just running through my body.

"Vis, let him go. Walk away, don't so something that will make them re-think the Accords." I hear Wanda say slowly, that was a low blow. I sigh and let him go, I wrap my arm around Wanda's waist, it made me feel okay, less angry. We walk away. We make our way to wherever.

"So where to, Wanda?" I ask as hold her hand and doesn't respond to me. "Wanda?" I ask as I force us to stop walking, she didn't look at me. "Wanda?" I say a little angrier and louder, why won't she talk to me?

"Why did you attack him? You kept your cool for so long and then at the last second you threw him against a wall, why?" She asks as she slips her hand out of mine and crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"I attacked him because he was all over you, he gave me a stupid smirk that was a 'watch this' smirk then he kissed your cheek way longer than he should have." I try to defend myself but she only scoffs.

"I can take care of myself, Vis. I just don't get why you would do violence. It's not you Vis, you're so peaceful, you're never violent against a non-powered person, unless they are threatening you." She reasoned, I could do nothing but sigh.

"He was threatening to take you away from me." I say and she looks at me with sad eyes, she finally drops her arms to her sides .

"You know, I'd never leave you. Vision, we're getting married soon, I think, I don't know we haven't even set a date. You have to get your jealously in check, because if you don't then it can cause serious problems if we ever go to a ball or something I begin to talk someone. You can't just lash out, okay? You have to keep yourself in check, this can't happen again, okay?" She says as she places one hand on the side of my face, I place my hand on top of her hand.

"Never." I whisper and then I kiss her, she kisses me back. I break back from the kiss and smile googily at her. "I think it's time to get out of here." I say and she smirks and laughs a little bit. Shaking her head slightly. I then scoop her in my arms and she laughs as we begin to ascend into the sky.

 **A Few Days Later**

Wanda and I have never been better since that incident with Daniel, we have even begun to plan the wedding, only a few things though, like who is invited and who is going to do what job and we have booked a date and a place. Since we still haven't heard from Clint me and Wanda are going to go to his farm and talk to him about the wedding. Wanda has also learned to drive, since we can't fly everywhere, she hasn't learned it in the past few days, she learned it whilst we were in France and finished the course in America, she passed.

Wanda is currently meeting with a friend, he who I dare not speak his name, the guy I resent. Wanda thought it was best if she began to see Daniel without me because she feels like Daniel was being different with me being there. That makes most sense, I trust her, it's just him I don't trust, I did tell her not to go, as I still didn't like him, nothing ever would.

 **Wanda's POV**

"I'm sorry about Vision the other day, he has recently been feeling the emotion of jealousy. I feel sorry for him, because I know the first time I ever felt jealous." I say as I sip the coffee that Daniel had bought me.

"It's fine, I wasn't helping either. I mean, we are both competing for the same woman, of course he would be jealous." I choke on my coffee and I felt my eyes go wide. I wipe my mouth with a napkin.

"You're both what?" I ask praying to God that I heard him wrong. But my suspicions were confirmed.

"We're both competing for you. Wanda, you are a brilliant, powerful, beautiful person. And you're marrying an android, that is only 2 years old. At least don't rush into it, see your options, see me." He says as he grabs my hands, but I pull them back and I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Vision and I have history. He is amazing, he is perfect. He is myfiancé." I say fidgeting with the ring on my finger, for some reason, Daniel looks as though he looks like he doesn't believe it.

"Wanda, at least thing about it. Have you ever had a boyfriend?" He asks, I then look at him confused, not knowing where this conversation is going.

"No, only, Vis, why?" I say, and when I do it looks like there has been confirmation in his eyes.

"Precisely. Wanda, you have only ever been with Vision, you don't know how people are in relationships, he may give you the world, he may love you with all of his heart. But you two are in your first relationship, you can't know what love is if you've both never experienced it before." What he said actually made sense, but I still counter-act, I go on the defensive because it's all I know how to do.

"I disagree. Vision and I... we love each other. I know what love feels like, when my twin died most of my love went with him, Vision rebuilt that love and built me up with it. He made me better." I say as I put both of my hands back on the table, clenched.

"What you had with Pietro was brotherly love, you said that Vision built that love back up, how do you know you don't love him like a brother because he made you feel better about Pietro." He says, looking deep in my eyes hoping that I would change my mind but it was still hard to talk about Pietro.

"Daniel, this is different type of love that I feel for Vision, it's happy, it's trusting. It is everything to me. I can't break that happiness and I can't break that trust. I love Vision. I can never not love him. I'm sorry, Daniel, but we can never happen. I am going to marry Vision. You can come to the wedding if you want." I ask but he just seems deflated, like he has no fight left in him.

"I'd rather not." He says shaking his head. "Can I at least take you home?" He asks and I smile a reassuring smile.

"Of course. But if you do change your mind on the wedding, this where it is and this is the date it is on and this is my number so you can tell me if you're going or not, okay?" I ask and then I write it all down on a spare napkin.

Daniel then walks me to Stark Tower, I let us both into the lobby and I wait for the elevator to come down. "I'll see you around, Daniel." I say and go into hug him, he hugs me back. When we pull back he's looking deep in my eyes and he kisses me. My eyes were wide and I push him back just as the elevator dings. "What the hell were you doing?!" I scream at him and then I realise that Vision was in the elevator, this is going to go well.

"Wanda, what did he do?" He asks looking furious, I tried not to answer him because if I did then he would attack Daniel and couldn't handle that. "Wanda, what did he do?!" Vision asks again louder, I was still going to not reply but Daniel did.

"I kissed her. But she pushed me back." He states, then I look at Vision who's eyes are fixated on Daniel, they were glazed over with anger, he was wasn't just angry, he was furious.

"You did what?!" Vision spat at Daniel, I gulped. This wasn't going to end well. Vision stepped closer to Daniel.

"Vision, come upstairs, cool off." I say trying to get through to him, but he doesn't even look at me, not even a flinch, it was like he was purposely blocking me out. He took another step closer to him, Vision could kill him. I know it's possible, I don't want him too, but it's a high possibility.

I could see Vision was about to swing for Daniel so I stepped in the way of Daniel and I used my powers to make a shield so that the punch hit the shield. "Why are you protecting him?" Vision asks, hurt was all over his face. "I could have hit you Wanda, I could have hurt you!" He stated, I didn't know how to respond.

"Vision. I couldn't let you hurt him. That's not what you are about. You said that this would _never_ happen again." I say back to him, Vision looked even more hurt and that hurt me.

"Wanda, he kissed you, you're engaged to me, does that no bother you? Does that not affect you?" He says and I scoff at him, does he really think that it's not bothering me? It's killing me, I feel like I've done something wrong.

"Vision. These past few days, you have not been yourself, what is wrong with you?" I ask, he really hasn't been himself, and it was slightly before Daniel as well. I don't honestly know what is wrong with him.

"What is wrong with me? What is wrong with you? You're sticking up for the person that kissed you who is not your fiancé!" He practically shouts at me, he is making me think that it is all my fault, why is he being so mean?

"You know what, until you become the Vision that I know and the Vision that I love, I need space." I say, as soon as I say it, I regret it, but Vision frowns and his fists clench up.

"Space? You want space? We spent 5 months together in France alone, how much space do you need? I have tried to love you and I have tried to be supportive with every decision, hell I even got the Accords revoked. But _you_ need space? Well space you've got." He says before he walks out and leaves me alone with Daniel. I instantly go into sobs. I run out of the building and get in my car and drive away. Why was he being so mean? Why was he being so not Vision? What is wrong with him? He wants to get into fights.

It was only now that I realised, crying and driving was never a good combination, because it blurs your vision. I swerve to miss loose animal in the middle of the road, not knowing that there was an oncoming car in the next lane, I smash right into it and everything goes black.

 _The End of Chapter Sixteen_

 _What's going on with Vision? Is Wanda alive? Who did she hit? It's a very dramatic and long chapter. I don't know when the next time I'll update would be, but stay tuned for what will happen to Marvel's best couple._


	17. Chapter Seventeen: The Hospital

**Wanda's POV**

Pain. All I felt was pain. Emotional and physical. I could feel myself slipping back to conscientiousness and I began to remember what happened. Vision. Daniel. Car crash. I could then begin to see the light shining through my eyelids, I forced my eyes open to see my surroundings. Hospital. I look to my left and Clint was sleeping in the chair, I blink as my vision was a bit blurry. I let the tears slip down my face as I couldn't move left leg or my left arm, they both covered in cast, my right arm was covered in bandages and so was my right leg. I tried to turn my head towards Clint but then felt extremely dizzy and sick with a throbbing pain in the base of my neck. There were also tubes from my nose and in my right hand, there was also a beeping, that I could only assume was my heart monitor.

"Miss Maximoff, you're awake?" One of the nurses asks as she walks in with a clipboard and firm smile on her face. "How are you feeling? Do you need anything, water, food?" She asks as she walks over to me. I try to respond but barely anything comes out, just a wheeze. The nurse gives me a friendly smile. "I'll get you some water, when I come back, I can tell you what happened and what procedures need to be taken care of." She says and begins to walk away and the clapping of her heals wakes Clint up.

"Wanda." He says happily and grabbing my hand that has half a cast on. "What happened?" He asks with sincerity in his eyes and I begin to sob, remembering the events of what happened. I pull my right hand that is covered in bandages to mouth to stop the involuntary noises coming from my mouth. With Clint's free hand, he stroked my hair and I could see that he was pain looking at the state I was in, I could feel his pain. He knew I couldn't respond to him yet so we just waited for the nurse to come back. She came back with my water in a white plastic cup.

I took the cup from her and drank from it, like my life depended on it. Once I had finished, I only felt a little bit better. Like I hadn't drank in days. "Miss Maximoff, what was the last thing that you remember?" She asks as she takes a seat on my right side next to me.

"I had just go into an argument with Vision. He left and I then I just got in my car a drove away, I didn't know where I was going, but there was something in the road and I swerved and hit another car that was oncoming. That's it." I say and I could feel Clint tense up when I mentioned about Vision.

"Okay then. When did this occur, what was the date?" She asks and then writes something down on her clipboard. I try to think to the date.

"Erm, I think it was the 15th of June." I say and roll my eyes because I just can't think straight, my head is killing me.

"Okay, what I'm about to tell you may be hard to believe, but you've been in a coma for the past 5 days. We need to do some more tests to see how much this has affected you. There are other injuries that you have sustained. You have completely shattered your left arm, you were lucky, you might have had to have it amputated if it was any worse. You only broke one bone in your leg and that was your knee, so your whole leg will have to be kept completely straight so it can heal. You've got a few deep cuts on your right arm and a few bruises, but they should heal within a few weeks and the same is for your leg. You've also got a severe concussion as well as whiplash which might explain your headaches if you have them and you will feel pain in your neck as well because of the whiplash. You also have a few bruises and scrapes on your face as well, I have a feeling one of the cuts above your left eyebrow is going to scar over. And finally, you have two broken ribs, so laughing and moving could be very painful for you, I recommend that you do absolutely nothing, just stay sat down and minimal movement as possible, only move to go bed or to go the bathroom. Do you have any question?" A coma? A lot of broken bones? Concussion? Whiplash? Shit. I hold back the next flow of tears that I know are going to come down my face.

"How long will I be in here for?" I ask, I have a feeling I know the answer.

"The longest you will be here for is about 4 weeks, but if everything goes great and you begin to heal amazingly, then about 2 weeks." The nurse says with a kind smile on her face, I smile back at her.

"Thank you." I say and she nods and walks out, I let out a big sigh which hurts my left side, I'm guessing my ribs. I let out a groan as the pain hit. As I open my eyes again, I look to my left side, I looked broken. I then realised, my left hand, my ring was gone. "Where's my ring?" I ask Clint panicked, I don't want to lose that ring. Clint looked shocked that I still cared about that ring.

"Erm, I don't know." He says now beginning to panic. "What ring?" He asks, he doesn't know about the engagement and he doesn't know about my relationship with Vision. I did it again, I managed to screw things up with Vision.

"My engagement ring." I say trying not to look at Clint, I didn't want him to think that I didn't want to tel him, it's just that I wanted to tell him face to face, but that couldn't be possible with France and the Accords, me and Vis were planning a trip down there, but then we never went. I still can't get my head around that I've been out for 5 days, I've missed 5 days.

"Engagement? To who?" He asks like I couldn't be engaged and that I was making it up, but then I turned to him and gave him a look, a look he understood. "Vision?" He asks, I nod slightly and he laughs a little bit. "I knew you guys ran away together, hell I was even there the first day, but I never expected an engagement. How come you never told me?" He asks seeming hurt that I didn't tell him, I then felt guilty that I didn't tell him.

"I wanted to tell you face-to-face but I couldn't, not with living in France, then the Accords, me and Vis were actually planning on visiting your farm, we made plans to go. Then I was going to ask you to walk me down the aisle." I say as tears formed and rolled down my eyes, Clint was taken back by this and he smiled brightly at me.

"Really? You would want to give me that honour?" He asks holding my hand that had a cast on it. I smile brightly at him, of course I would give him that honour.

"Who else would I give it to? I love you, Clint. Of course I would want you to walk me down that aisle and I would want to have the dad-daughter dance as well. I know we're not blood relatives, but I would love to do all of those things with you. But I think right now, the wedding is post-poned or might not even happen at all." I say as I realise that Vision and I sort of broke up.

"Might not happen? What happened?" He asked looking deeply concerned of what has gone on between me and Vis.

"I was hanging out with this guy Daniel and he expressed interest in me and I said no, so he walked me home and then kissed me. Vision came out of the elevator just as I had pushed him back and screamed at him, Vis then asked me what happened and then Daniel told him that he kissed me. Let's just say that it didn't end well, Vis was going to hit Daniel and because Daniel is a non-powered person, Vis could have killed him, so I went in front of him and put up a shield so that he didn't hit him. Vis said that I was protecting Daniel and that I shouldn't, he was completely not himself, it's like something was taking over his body. I told him that if he wasn't going to clean up his act then I needed space, I regretted it as soon as I said it. Vision then was saying how he did all this stuff for me and I was the one that needed space. He walked off and I got in my car and here we are today. I love him Clint, with all my heart, I just don't know how to love him. I don't know how I always manage to screw it up." I say and when I finally look up at Clint, it looks like he's hiding something. "Clint, is everything okay?" I then heard him gulp.

"The day you had your car accident, something happened to Vision as well. Tony is trying his hardest to sort him out." Clint says, it's like there was more to the story, but he won't say what it was.

"Clint, there's more isn't there." I say sadly because I know it's true. Clint nodded and held my bandaged hand to my cast hand.

"Wanda. In the car accident, you technically died. Because of this, your bond with Vision technically cut off because you were dead. Because of this, there were many complications and issues with Vision." He looks like he's about to cry, what was so bad?

"What happened Clint?" Clint then told me what happened to Vision.

 **Five Days Earlier**

 **Vision's POV**

What is wrong with me? Why am I acting like this? Why did I treat Wanda like that? I was going to kill someone, that is not me. I go to the only place I know that could at least attempt to fix me, Tony. I go to the top floor of his tower and see that he's working with a new suit, nanobots, clever. I clear my throat because I've known that if I sneak up on people that I tend to scare them.

"Hey Vision. Do you like my nanotech? It's pretty sweet, I'll be able to do a lot more with these babies than my old tech." He says as he carries on working on his suit.

"It is pretty good idea, Mr Stark. However, I would like to talk about a more pressing matter." I say, not really knowing what to say or what to do, I don't know what's going on with me.

"What's up, Vision?" He asks as he puts down his tools and wipes his hands on his cloth and walks over to me and facing me.

"I have not been myself lately. I don't know what is wrong with me. I treated Wanda so terribly, I can't even think of way to begin to apologise to her. My programming is all about peace, but I wanted to kill a man today, because he kissed my fiance, she obviously pushed him away. I went into strike him but Wanda stopped me from coming into contact with him. We had a bit of a row, I don't know where she is, but I need to see what is wrong with me. Please help me, Mr Stark." I say pleadingly, I need help, I can't keep treating people like this.

"Okay then. I need you to hop up on this table over there." He says as he points to a table in his lab, he then drags out this white machine, it was to read my vitals and my insides. I sit on the table and scans my body for any viruses or anything malicious. Once he read the vitals in my body, he then noticed that it was coming from the stone that was inside of my head. "What the...?" He asks as he read the information on a tablet, I couldn't see what was on the tablet. "Vision, the mind stone is reacting to all these new emotions in your life. It's feeding off of them and distributing its own emotions, changing who you are and you're programming. We need to learn more about this thing before it's too late." He says, I jump off the table and was ready to follow him when I felt something, like a tie was being broken. "Vis?" Tony asks, I couldn't respond. "You alright buddy?" He asks as he began to step in front of me.

Wanda. I search any life signs to show that Wanda is alive. I couldn't find her. _Wanda_. I stumble backwards, she's gone. I then began to breathe in and out furiously, not knowing what to do, not knowing where she is. No. This cannot be happening, she cannot be gone, I refuse to believe that. I walk that far backwards and that I am so trapped in my own thoughts that I didn't notice Tony was following my every move and I was backed against the wall. Before I could do anything else, my mind was blank, I could no longer see, no longer feel. I then fell to the ground and I could sense my body was sparking. Was I dying with her?

 **Present Day**

 **Wanda's POV**

"...and he's been in a some type of trance ever since. He won't wake up. But now you're awake, he may wake up." Clint finishes. What has happened? We were so happy, now neither of us of are, I hope he is.

"I have to see him." I say, wanting to move and get out of this bed, I know that I can't, I just want to see him, hold him, tell him I'm sorry, kiss him better.

"That's not an option, at least not right now, Wanda. You should rest." I sigh knowing that he's right, it's not a conversation that is up for debate.

"What if you bring Vision here?" I ask hopeful, I could see Clint thinking it through, I wait about 10 seconds before he gives me response.

"It could work, I'll just have to make a few phone calls first. He's in Wakanda at the moment, see if they could do anything seems though he is made of vibranium." He stands up and pats my head. "Keep your head up chick, everything is going to be okay. You'll see." He says before he walks out and goes around the corner.

While Clint was gone a different nurse from before came to me with fresh bandages in her hands. She had the biggest grin on her face, like she was excited. "Hi, Miss Maximoff, I'm here to change your bandages." She says in an excited tone, I smile back at the girl, she's no older than 21. "Sorry if I seem a bit giddy, I'm just a big fan of you and your work. I love you, you're my favourite Avenger." She says, hearing this makes me feel happy, don't think I've ever been someone's favourite Avenger.

"Thank you." I say politely and slightly blushing of embarrassment.

"By the way, when you came in, we took all possessions off you, including your engagement ring. So don't worry, it's safe, it took a bit getting off because your fingers swelled so much. But everything is okay with it, it's safe." She says, when she said this it felt like a massive weight was lifted off my shoulders, it felt good. "Oh man, I never came in here to tell you what I came in to do. I've come to change the bandages on your arm. You may feel some pain, if so, I can stop." She says sweetly, she's a sweet girl. "While I'm doing this, you can take your mind off of it. Will you talk to me about Pietro? You never hear of him, I know you don't publicly speak about him, but I'm not the public." She says as she gets surgical scissors and begins to cut through the bandages on my arm.

"Sure." I say, talking about him still hurts but I don't mind talking about him, this girl seems to be genuinely interested in him, and when I said 'sure', she seemed to be shocked and wasn't sure that I was kidding her not

"Are you sure? You don't have to if you don't need to-" I cut her off mid sentence as she stopped cutting the bandages and was fully concentrating on me.

"It would be me pleasure." The girl's face beamed with happiness. "Pietro wasn't like any other brother, he was my brother, my twin. He always used that he was 12 minutes older than me as leverage on me, all the time. He'd just mention it if I became bossy or something, he'd just casually mention it, I always laughed at it." She completely took the bandages off of my arm and it looked terrible, there were stitches that were 4 inches long in some places and bruises that were a deep purple. It was hard to look at myself like this, there was more pain than I though there would be.

"Okay, I'm going to apply some cream to wounds, to keep them clean and to help them heal faster, this may sting or hurt a lot. You can carry on with your story if you like." She says as she turns behind her and gets the cream and puts it on her hand.

"We grew up together, we always had each other's back, we used to get into arguments about petty things, but what brother-sister relationship never does. When we were ten a bombshell dropped and killed both of my parents, my brother saved my life. He grabbed me and he put us underneath my bed for shelter. Another bomb drops but it never went off, we waited two days for it to go off, we never once moved in case it set it off. We did manage to get out of there." The nurse then begins to apply the cream on my arm and the pain wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, but it still stung pretty bad. "We ran away and were apart of protests. We went to all of them together, I miss him. Before the bombshell dropped, he would do a lot of activities together and we did them with our parents, we would go walks to the famous landmarks which are no longer there. Pietro was there though, he would always make some snide remark about something that would make me and our parents laugh, but he would get told off for that remark as it would have been deemed inappropriate, especially for someone that age. We did everything together, we got taken into HYDRA together. We were both practically tortured, but we got out of there alive, I came back with telekinesis and and mind manipulation, to put it simply. Yet I can do so much more. Pietro, he came back with super-speed practically. And the few days we spent together with our powers, everything is increased for him, he could think at the most insane speeds. I could ask a question and he could reply instantly, without even thinking about it. He was the most loyal person I know, absolutely loyal, he may have been arrogant at times, but all it was, was that he felt like his voice was never heard, so he made a way where he would be heard. I always listened to him, he use to hold me in times when my nightmares took over me. We went back to America with Captain America and witnessed the birth of Vision, he is so intelligent, so faithful and loyal. Then Ultron came. He tore everything from me, I lost the only person that I actually cared about. He shot right through the heart of person that was saving a child and a man who had children, it was amazing how fast someone can be ripped from you. I went and ripped the heart out of Ultron, I was ready to die after that, ready to be with Pietro, but Vision saved me. I used to hate him for that, but now, I'm in love with him, that engagement ring you found, Vision gave it to me, it used to belong to my mother. He went to parts of Sokovia that survived and found it, he's amazing, but at the moment, he's not even awake. Clint also took me under his wing for some time, he's amazing, I love him like he was my own father. But he's not, I have no family, only Vision and Clint. I love them both, they are amazing and they are the apple of my eye, I would die for anyone of them." The new bandages were wrapped perfectly and they felt much better.

"It sounds like you've had it hard. Can I give a piece of advice? I mean, you don't have to take it-" The girl then begins to stutter and I laugh a little bit.

"It's fine. What's the advice?" I ask, I could do with a bit of advice now actually.

"Avoid the drama. Just live the simple life, when Vision gets better and you get better, settle down. Avoid the arguments, avoid anything that could cause you emotional and physical pain. That way you can't get hurt, in the past week, you've been physically and emotionally injured. You'd be better without this pain." She says with a sweet smile, this girl is right.

"That is amazingly good advice. I never got your name." I say bluntly and the girl smiles and blushes a bit of my little compliment.

"Thank you and my name is Tiffany." She says and she begins to walk out with the old bandages and the cream.

"Thank you, Tiffany." I say and when she walks out, Clint comes back in and I smile brightly at him and he looks a little happy and tired. "Any news?" I ask and he sits back in the chair he was in when he left.

"They said that they could move you to a Wakandan hospital and make your injuries heal well faster than they should. They said that they helped Everett Ross recover from a bullet in the spine in a matter of hours. This would be child's play." He says as puts a finger under my chin and nudges me, causing me to smile and laugh a little. "Cheer up, kid. Wakanda is going to be hard flight." He says and then he begins to get the bags ready.

"Wait, we're going now?" I ask and he laughs.

"Of course we are." He says and then they delicately transfer me to a bed that would be easier to manoeuvre around the hospital and then in a Quinjet.

 _The End of Chapter Seventeen_

 _Oooh, how is Wanda going to pull Vision out of his funk? Will he still be the same? So more many questions!_


	18. Chapter Eighteen: The Merge

**Wanda's POV**

Clint and I have been on this Quinjet for sometime now, it's been about 2 hours, we've been talking about anything and everything, but it just bugs me that I can't get up and walk around and do things.

"Nearly there, Wanda. About 10 minutes until we go through the secret passageway that leads us to Wakanda. How you coping?" He asks as he's piloting through the sky at an unknown mile an hour.

"I'm doing good considering the damage done to my body and that I'm pretty much immobile." I say with a laugh so that he knows I'm joking.

"Well maybe this would make you feel better." He then takes out a ring from his pocket and smile brightly. _Tiffany._ He threw me the ring and I made it stop mid air and put in on my stomach and I picked it up and looked at. I couldn't help the smirk that was on my face. I put it on my bandaged hand for now because my other hand is still pretty swelled. The next ten minutes went pretty fast and we soon entered Wakanda.

We land safely and Clint wheels me out of the Quinjet and were instantly met with King of Wakanda T'Challa himself. Next to him I presume is his sister, she looked giddy as well, not old herself. Clint walks forward and greets T'Challa with a strong handshake.

"King T'Challa. Wanda and I thank you for this, she's in a lot of pain, thank you for helping out." Clint says and he was returned by a firm smile.

"It's my pleasure." He then turned to me and smiled. "No hard feelings after you threw me into that terminal." He says with a chuckle, this caused his sister to laugh harder and slaps his shoulder.

"She threw _you_ through a terminal? I have high respects for you Miss Maximoff. I need a high five for that." She say and walks over to me to high five me then realises the state I'm in is no state to high five someone.

"Can I take a rain-check on that high five?" I ask smirking and looking back at T'Challa who was laughing at his little sister making that small mistake. "Call me, Wanda." I say to both T'Challa and his sister, who I still don't know her name.

"Oh and I'm Shuri, T'Challa's younger yet more attractive sibling." She says looking over at T'Challa who was just shaking his head but still smiling. "Right, I'm going to fix you up now. I'll have to put you under though, so I can do my magic." She says smiling brightly.

"I want to see him first. Please." I say and they all look around and look at T'Challa to see if that's what the best course of action should be.

"Very well, take Wanda to Vision." He says and directs them to where he is, they wheel me in the building, there was Wakandan designs everywhere, it was so different to what I expected, everything was so high tech, I was expecting low tech.

We finally reached where Vision was, he was lying on table where there was many devices around him, monitoring his mind and his body. They wheeled me to his left and they adjusted my bed so I was the same level as him. "Can I have a few moments with him?" I ask and they nod leaving the room. I slightly levitate myself and then move myself closer to him and place my incredibly painful neck on his shoulder and I lace my bandaged hand with his cold vibranium one. "I'm sorry, Vis. I shouldn't have been such a bitch about what happened. I love you. I always will." I felt the tears fall down my face and I kiss his shoulder. I have to wake him up.

I close my eyes and reach my mind out to him, connecting our minds once again and I delve into his thoughts, his dreams. Once I find myself on solid ground in there, I notice that I can walk and haven't got any injuries, I look around frantically for Vision, but he was nowhere to be seen. It's like his mind has taken over and he's not in there, like he's been locked out of his own body. I look for anything that could help me, then I see a door with a lock on it and walk over to it. "Vis?" I call out, hoping for a response but I didn't get one. "Vis it's me, Wanda." I say, not that it could make any difference, not with how we left things.

Even with the lock on the door, I managed to open it with ease and I walked on through the door, once through the door, it slammed behind me and locking itself once again. I then realised behind the door was mine and Vis' apartment in France, I walk around see if I could see him, then I look inside the bedroom and I could see him on the bed with... me? I listened in on the conversation and then realised that it was memory of me and him.

"I'm so happy we're together Vis, I'm glad that it was you that broke me out of there and not someone else. I love you unconditionally." I hear myself say, he has his fingers laced with mine, looking down at me with admiration, it made my heart flutter with happiness of how happy he was.

"I'm glad we're together too Wanda, I love you too." He then kisses me on top of my head and holds me close to him, I loved those moments between me and him, they were intimate and they were just so innocent. They were the memories I love most. Vision then began to disappear along with me. Then I heard something coming from the kitchen and ran to there to see what it was, it was _that_ pancake day. I smile at the happy scene, it was one of the best memories I have with Vision. The scene was playing out in front of me, it was adorable, Vision had just put the flour in my hair and I was about to pour the mixture over his head. I was softly giggling to myself as I remember this happening like it was yesterday. It wasn't long until we were running around the apartment because he wanted to grab me. I saw the part of the memory when we both fell on the sofa and we kissed, they disappeared again, but the scene disappeared along with it this time.

The scene then changed and it was the hill where Vision proposed to me, this was _the_ happiest memory I have with him. I watched as he was on one knee, making me tear up once again because he's just the perfect gentleman, no matter how much he changed once we came to New York. I will always love him. I was just about to say yes when a voice behind me startled me.

"This is my favourite part." He says as he stands next to me watching the scene unfold and I say 'yes'. I then look at him and hug him, he hugs me back. "Wanda." He whispers and he holds me back. I could stay like that forever.

"Vision." I say back to him, we stay like that for a good couple of minutes while the tears roll down my face and making his sweater wet.

"If you're here then that means it must be time for me to go, to finally be with you." He says as he holds me tighter, I then stiffen at his words, he still thinks I'm dead. I pull away from him and hold his face in my hands and give him the most concerned look I could give.

"Vis, I'm not dead. I mean, I technically did die but I was brought back. I'm here because you're not waking up, baby. I need you to come back to me. I need you to come home." I say and he looks at me in disbelief and he holds my hands tightly, in case I might be lying and I'll just disappear like these memories.

"Wanda, this is home. You are my home. What you have been witnessing are my favourite memories, every single one of them is with you. I still don't know if this form of you is real but there are many things that I want to say to you in case there is a chance that you are real." He says before he brings me to sit down on a bench that he conjured up in his mind. "I love you with all my heart Wanda and I know I've been a bit of a jerk lately-" I cut him off before he could carry.

"I don't care, not anymore, you're the best thing that's ever happened-" This time Vision cut me off by placing his finger on my lips and smirking.

"You have a habit of cutting people off in mid-sentence. Let me finish." He says and takes his finger away from lips and I nod smirking back at him. "I know I've been a bit of jerk lately and Tony said it was the mind stone, but that's no excuse to treat you the way I did. I've been a bit out of character lately and I think it's because I felt threatened. There was this human that could offer you everything, a future, children, a life. I know that I may not ever be able to give you those things so I felt it was my duty to just try and warn off men from you. Because being selfish isn't in my nature, I think I may have malfunctioned somewhere, because I am selfish, I want you to myself, I want no other man touching you, loving you, looking at you the way that I do. I love you and I want to be only with you. I also want to say that if I ever get out of my own head, I want to show you how much love I have for you, but right now, I still don't know if you're dead or alive. I want it to be the latter. I want to live in the suburbs with you, a house with a garden, a life where we don't have to look over our shoulders for enemies, a life like in France. But in America so we can be close to our friends. I want you Wanda, I want every little bit of you, I still want to marry you, if anything I want to marry you more than ever." I place both of my hands on Vision's hands and hold them in my own.

"I am alive Vision." I grab one of his hands and place it on my chest where my heart is and make him feel the beat of it. "Feel that? It's a heartbeat. You can't have one of them if you're dead" I say and he looks shocked but a happy shocked.

"You're alive." He whispers and I smile and nod. "You're alive." He says and then kisses me deeply, I kiss him back, his hands go to my neck and my hands are on both sides of his face. When we break apart I place our foreheads together.

"Vision, when you wake up, don't get angry." I say, I don't want him to get angry at my appearance, I'm broken.

"Why would I get angry?" He asks still smiling, but I flick my eyes up to his and he can see that I was distressed. "What happened, Wanda?" He asks as he holds me so lightly, and delicately, I love his touch.

"I was in a car accident, it's what killed me. I have a shattered arm and a broken knee, my right side is covered in cuts and bruises. I look a mess, but trust me, the Wakandan princess will fix me up. She's going to help me." He looks incredibly guilty. "It's not your fault Vis. I shouldn't have been driving in the state I was in. I don't blame you." I say and kiss him again. "We just need to figure away out of your mind." Vision smiles brightly at me.

"I know the way out, I just didn't want to be in a world where you aren't there, but now I know you are here and... it's everything I want and so much more." Before I knew it there was a bright yellow shine, the colour of Vision's mind stone.

When I opened my eyes I saw we were both back in the Wakandan place. I looked over to Vision and he began to stir, his eyes fluttered open and he smiled brightly. "You're alive." He whispered, barely audible.

"I'm alive." I whispered back at him and he kissed me lightly, but he accidentally brushed against my bandaged arm and I winced in pain.

"Wanda, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cause you discomfort." He says and I smile, he's back to his innocent self, God I love him so much.

"It's fine Vis, can you go and get the Wakandan princess, I want to get better now." I say and he nods in agreement and was up in an instant and went to find Shuri. Everyone so shocked that he was actually up and was up and about. Shuri came in a flash and pushed me to her med bay, Vision by side through everything, holding my hands as we went through the halls, people passing giving the Wakandan salute.

Once we got to the med bay, Shuri had all her gadgets up and was it was too quick for me and my concussion feeling it and knocking me a little sick, so I looked away, only for my whiplash to hurt me. "You're going to be okay soon, Wanda. I promise." Vision said and kissed my temple, I hope so. Shuri then came over to me and smiled.

"I'm going to inject you with some general anaesthetic, this is to put you asleep, okay?" I smile and nod at her words.

"I'll see you on the other side, Vis." I say and he kisses me one last time before he leaves the room and leaves Shuri to do her job. Shuri then injects me and I go sleep after about 10 seconds of it running through my body, Shuri's face, the last thing I see.

 _The End of Chapter Eighteen_

 _Did y'all like this one? I like the dream like sequence, I liked writing that part :) May update tomorrow. So, see you when I see you._


	19. Chapter Nineteen: The Promise

**Vision's POV**

I kissed the top of Wanda's head before I made my way out and let Shuri do her work on Wanda, I also couldn't stay in there because I couldn't stand the sight of her looking so fragile. It was my fault that she was like this, if I hadn't had been so stupid, the anger that flowed through me that day was unreal, I'd never felt anything like it, it was like I wanted to tear him to shreds. But Wanda came back to me, again, I honestly don't deserve her, she is one remarkable person.

As I make my way out of the room, I look back once more and see Wanda lying in the bed, closing her eyes to drift off into a sleep, I could feel her mind being put to rest, it was calming. I walk out of there and I got to T'Challa to see where I should stay or if I could do anything. I eventually found him walking down a grass bank and meeting up with a familiar face, Bucky.

I make my way to them both, Bucky seems like he's enjoying this quiet life, being a farmer and not being controlled by a few words. Bucky sees me and his expression changes from happy to what I presume would be confused.

"Good afternoon, King T'Challa and Mr Barnes." I say nodding to Bucky so he knows that I'm acknowledging him.

"Vision, what are you doing here?" He asks as he puts the farming tool that he had in his hand down.

"It's a very long story, but I assure you, I mean no harm to you. I apologise for what happened at the battle, I could have injured you when I broke that tower down." I say putting my head down in shame as I realise that I could have injured him or Steve, however, he just smiles.

"That's okay Vision. Lucky that Wanda chick was there, she saved our asses." He said and chuckled as he did so, _chick?_ Did he find Wanda, _attractive?_ I only smile back at his chuckle.

"Chick? Do you find Wanda, attractive?" I ask looking at him and turning my head on its side, not in a threatening manner, just so he thinks that I'm enquiring about Wanda.

"Vision, don't worry, I'm not after Wanda, but I know you do." He says with a giant smirk on his face, I couldn't help but chuckle about it.

"As a matter of fact I do, so much that what the youngsters say, I liked it so I put a ring on it." I say smiling brightly at him and he chuckles back at me.

"I don't know what the youngsters say, I'm over 100 dude." He laughs.

"Well you would never be able to tell. However, I have nothing to do for the next few hours until Wanda is out of surgery. King T'Challa, do you have anything to do for me? If not, I can go to my room and read for the next few hours." I say now looking at T'Challa who was also smiling from the conversation me and Buck just had.

"I don't think I have anything for you to do, but I don't want you to be alone for the duration of Wanda's surgery. What do you do for fun?" He asks and I actually had to think about that question.

"Sex?" I say nonchalantly and both T'Challa and Bucky both burst into laughter, this making me laugh as well.

"Well, seems though you're engaged, I don't think you can do that, maybe when Wanda wakes up." T'Challa states while still laughing. I nod and keep on thinking what I love to do.

"I love playing chess. Wanda and I often used to play chess in France and then we even created our little game of it, where most of the time it would end in... you know." I say not wanting to say it again because they both laughed at it last time. T'Challa and Bucky still laughed at though.

"Do you do anything by yourself, that doesn't include any activities with Wanda?" He asks as he places his hands together and laced his fingers together.

"Not particularly, I do everything with Wanda." I state and T'Challa and Bucky both look at each and smile.

"Okay, it has just turned 18:00 so me and Bucky are going to teach you how to have a good time." He says as he places one of his hands on my shoulder and smirks, giving Bucky and knowing look.

Two Hours Later

T'Challa and Bucky had invited Clint to join us and I was confused to what we were even going to do. The first stop we were at was a bar and the boys were drinking until their hearts content, I drank but it didn't affect me as it affected them.

"Hey Vision, I challenge you to game of darts, your a super-bot and I have the best aim. C'mon." He says before he practically grabs me and pulls me off the chair and we both grabbed the darts. Clint went first, he got 140, 2 treble twenties and one normal twenty. I then went and my targeting system automatically targets the treble twenty and I throw the dart and it lands right in the centre, the next one the same and the final dart on the same place too. The bar erupts in cheers and they all shout "180!"

Clint then gives me dagger eyes. "Alright robo-boy, let's go then." Clint then fires his three darts and gets all treble twenties and the bar erupt into more cheers of "180!" When I step up and then fire my darts, I decided to not use my targeting system, as it would be deemed as cheating. I threw my darts and they all landed on normal twenties and I could hear the guys going "ooh" behind me.

The game didn't last long after that as Clint thrashed me in the game and he cheered very loudly and jumped up on the bar. "Free drinks on me!" He shouted and everyone cheered and supported him, he then chugged his beer and finally got off of the bar. He stumbled a lot and nearly falling over at parts.

"You okay Clint?" I ask as I hold him because I don't want him to fall over and hurt himself. He just breaks into hysteria and was laughing so much that he sat on the floor and was clutching his side. Bucky and T'Challa also laughing alone with him, I then began laughing too, finding it kind of funny.

"Hey Vision, why don't we go play some pool and leave Bucky to help Clint stop himself from laughing." T'Challa says guides me over to the pool table, I don't really know the rules of pool, only darts because Clint had explained it to me before but he never versed me.

"I do not know these rules." I say simply and T'Challa give me a big wooden stick that he called a cue, I listened very carefully to the rules and watched T'Challa take the first shot and the next few shots so that I could grasp what he was talking about.

"Okay I think I've got the idea of this game now." I say and then T'Challa take the first shot that breaks the triangle potting both a striped and a spotted one. He chooses the striped ones, leaving me with a spotted one. He then takes another shot and pots another striped one, he is very god at this game. Once he finally didn't pot one, I step up to the table and then pot a spotted one, then another, until I only had one ball left. T'Challa was gobsmacked at how well I had done, I then potted the final one and T'Challa just laughed.

"You have played well my friend. But I'm thinking about doing my home sport, you and the other guys." We then look over to where Bucky and Clint are, Bucky was no where near Clint, it looked like he was talking to the Princess of Wakanda, him smiling brightly as he did. Clint was sitting at our table completely spaced out. I look back at Bucky who was now looking at me and told me to come over, I look back at T'Challa about to say something. "Go, Wanda needs you." He says and I smiled brightly.

"For the record, I actually did have fun. We should do this again sometime, maybe you could beat me at your home sport." I say and nod as I walked away and went to where Shuri and Barnes. "Is Wanda okay?" I ask her and she smiles brightly at me.

"Yes she is, she sent me tell you to go to the waterfalls. The Wakandan technology makes it so that you can be fully recovered withing hours and she is fully recovered. By the way, follow the river south and you can find the waterfall at the end of there." She says with a small smile, I hug her for fixing Wanda, helping her when I couldn't.

"Thank you for helping her Shuri. I mean it." I say as pull away and follow the river southbound like she told me, I then see the waterfall, it was a different one from where the Black Panther battles take place. I fly over the edge and see that there is a big ledge next to the waterfall that Wanda is on that ledge, sitting with her legs out in front of her, she was wearing a bright red dress above the knee with matching red heels, her hair back to brunette, how I like it.I float down to her and she turns around smiling the bright smile that makes my internal warm up.

"Hi." She whispers as she stands up and she hugs me I hug her back, never wanting to let her go, she was fixed, she was no longer broken. I place my head in her neck and breathe her in, God how I've missed her touch, I even let a few tears fall down my face. She pulls back from the hugs as she felt her shoulder get wet. "Vis, what's wrong?" She asks and places both of her hands on either side of my face, her face deeply concerned and her thumbs caressing my cheeks to get rid of the tears.

"Through the whole time trapped in my mind, I thought I'd never be able to talk to you again, to love you again, to _touch_ you again." With the last one, I stroke her cheek lightly and a big smile appears on her face. "I don't know what I could have done without you, I thought you were dead." I say and I feel my face drop, but her face carries on smiling.

Like she did in my head, she got my hand and placed it on her heart. "I'm not going anywhere Vision, not when we have so much life left in us. I'm alive, you're alive, let's make the most of it." She says and she kisses me lightly and I kiss her back. We stay in that embrace for a few more minutes before I pull away from her and put her hands in my hands, then I noticed that she was still wearing the ring.

"So we're still on?" I ask and she smirks kissing my cheek and I hug her tightly, her returning that hug with her own might and force within it.

"Of course we are, I wouldn't trade it for the world." She says and she places her head on my shoulders and we sort of just sway to no music.

"This would be better with music." I joke and all of a sudden, I could hear soft gentle music, then I realise what the song is, A Thousand Years. That was the first song me and Wanda ever danced to, since both of us never danced before, she kept standing on my feet and laughing with a lot of 'sorrys' involved. I didn't care because all I could hear was her laughter and our bodies so close together.

This time is different, you could hear the crashing of the waterfall, I could feel her heartbeat but I didn't care, all I care about is her there with me, in this moment. We swayed for the first 30 seconds then I pulled away and gave her a quick twirl, her laughter filling me ears and when she came back to me arms I lifted her up and spun around with her. I gently placed her back to the ground, still swaying but facing each other. I put a piece of hair behind her ear and smiled down at her. "You're beautiful." I say and gently capture he lips in this moment, holding her waist firmly. Her hands on my neck pulling me down to her height. Nothing can beat this moment, right here right now. I was so focused on her that I hadn't realised her red magic was circling us both, levitating us so we were in the air, gently turning and holding each other. Her red magic so bright in the night sky, it was so beautiful.

"Vis, I want that life too, the one that you told me about in your dream. The house, the garden, that life. But most importantly, you, I want you." She says, lightly stroking my cheek, sending little electric shocks through my face, giving me a warm feeling inside.

"I would like that, so very much." I say looking deep into her eyes, her eyes seeming more green than usual, yet the best green you could ever imagine, the moon catching her glowing body. We gently go back to the ground as the music came to the end. Wanda sat on the cream coloured rock and held hand for me to join her, I obliged. I sat next to her then she lay down and I followed suit, we stared up at the night sky, the stars seeming more bright than they have ever been.

"When you asked me if I wanted kids, I never asked you if you wanted those too. Do you, want kids?" She asks turning her head towards me, I turn my head to look back at her, her so perfect face.

"I do. But I understand that there would be difficulties with me not being human, I mean, it may not even be possible for me to have kids. But I promise Wanda, if we ever do have kids, I promise to care for you, to care for them as much as I possibly could." I say stroking her cheek, she smiles brightly with tears in her eyes, she grabs my hand that was stroking her cheek and she places it on her belly.

"Vis, I'm pregnant." My mind went completely blank, I didn't know that I could even have kids. I let out a happy breath after about ten seconds of silence.

"I'm going to be a father?" I ask and she nods, smiling through her tears, I then felt the tears that fell down my face. "Oh, my God, Wanda. That's... that's amazing." I say through my sobs and kiss her lightly then pull away. I go down to her belly kiss her belly. "Hey little one, I'm your daddy, yes I am." I then lay my head on Wanda's abdomen and look at her and she's smiling brightly down at me, stroking the top of my head. "I'm going to love you both so much." I say as I lift myself up and sit up straight, looking down at Wanda's lay down body when a thought crossed my mind. "Did you injuries hurt the baby, especially since you technically... _died._ " It was especially hard to say that last word.

Wanda sat up and matched my level, looking me deeply in the eyes, stroking my cheek as she spoke. "I only found out that I'm pregnant due to this Wakandan technology. The crash didn't affect the baby, however Shuri wants me to keep coming back weekly to see if everything is okay until she can hear a heartbeat, but as she can tell everything is okay, I'm only about two weeks gone so it is early." She says smiling, "but I can feel him or her inside me, it's weird. With my magic I can actually sense that they are in there, I can feel that everything is okay, Vis." Her eyes beaming with love and adoration, it made my heart swell.

"Everything will be fine, Wanda. It's a weird feeling, I love and care for he or she so much and I haven't even met them yet." I say sighing in amazing disbelief, smiling at the woman I love and the woman bearing my child. "But most of all I love you." I say as I gently kiss her and she kiss me back. Life was beginning to look up for me and Wanda. This was the start of a new beginning.

 _The End of Chapter Nineteen_

 _I'm not crying you're crying. I wasn't expecting that for my ending of this chapter, what's next for Wanda and Vision you ask? Well, I'm not planning to end this story any time soon._


	20. Chapter Twenty: The Scan

**An Hour Earlier**

 **Wanda's POV**

I was coming to and I saw Shuri standing over me smiling brightly, I look down at my body and I as practically healed, it was a miracle. "Thank you." I let out as I sit up and I look at Shuri who was grinning like something amazing had happened, well it had, but this was something different.

"You're welcome." She lets and she practically squeals with excitement, it made me confused yet it made me laugh with how giddy she was being. "Whilst I was fixing you, I did a full enhanced body scan on you to make sure those American doctors treated you well, overall they did. However there was a thing that I think they missed." She says still smiling at me and then takes a step closer and holds one of my hands.

"What did you think they missed?" I asked hating the suspense as it made me feel like a nervous wreck, what had they missed? They are the most intelligent hospital in New York, they had all the advanced tech.

"Well, from my understanding, it seems though you are pregnant, about two weeks along, which is why they had probably missed it, right now, it's less than a pea size, but Wakandan technology managed to pick it up, then I ran blood tests and it confirmed my theory. Wanda Maximoff, you are having a baby!" She exclaims in the most cheery voice. Pregnant? I'm having a baby? A mix of emotions went through me, I don't know what to think, I don't know what to do. Will I be a good mother? Vision will be a good dad, that's for sure! What about Vision? How will he react to it? I don't know if he wants a baby, or at least not right now. "Don't worry Wanda, you will make a great mum." She says and smiles back at me and rubs my arm in a sympathetic way.

"Thanks, Shuri. Do you know any romantic places that are practically deserted, so I can tell Vision?" I ask and she smiled brightly, I think she has an idea.

"Okay, there is this waterfall, oh my God, it is so beautiful. Especially at night, the water reflects the moon and gives it this glow, it truly is an amazing spot. There is a little ledge about 30 foot over the edge and you get the full affect of the waterfall, it truly is amazing to be there." I smile teasingly at her and nudge her arm playfully.

"Ooh, has the Princess of Wakanda been taken to this waterfall before? By a mystery gentleman?" I ask teasingly, causing a blush to creep upon her face and she laughs like it's the most ridiculous thing she has ever heard.

"Yeah, right. It can't be that outsider with magical long brunette hair with a stunning beard, bright blue eyes that you could just get lost in and a charming smile that makes your heart flutter, not to mention that he is strong as hell, even with one arm." She looks off to another part of the room as she goes on about this mystery man, but the way she describes him made me think of only person.

"Oh my God, you like Bucky!" I say more of a statement than a question and then her face turns to me like she's in trouble, she scoffs at me and rolls her eyes.

"Bucky? Who the hell is Bucky? I don't know no Bucky." She says like she has never heard of anyone called Bucky before.

"It's okay to like Bucky, you're not breaking any by-laws. Ask him out." I say pushing her to ask him, Bucky deserves a little happiness in his life, since the war, he hasn't had any peace.

"But I want him to ask me out." She whines and I laugh at her innocence and she looks like she's a lost puppy.

"You'll get nowhere with that attitude. Shuri, make some elaborate plan, you are the smartest person I know." I say smiling at her and she looks a bit deflated.

"I have to do everything myself, madoda agazi." She says as she as she rolls her eyes in frustrating, only earning a laugh from me.

"Hey, Shuri, can you help me out? Can I borrow an outfit for telling Vision? Also, some brunette hair dye." I says smiling hopefully at her and she smirks whilst she walked away.

"Of course you can, hold on a second while I see what we've got. But for hair dye wise, Wakanda has technology to strip your own colour in seconds, which I'm assuming, you want done?" She asks and I just nod, and surprised that there is even technology for such a thing. Shuri was gone for about ten minutes when she came back with multiple dresses and I just smirk with how she tried to carry them, not very well. I lift my hand and lift the dresses so she didn't have to carry them and put the on the edge of my bed. "Thank you." She says with a short breath, I'm guessing she was exhausted, "dresses are really hard to carry, I almost threw my back out." She says in pants and held her back, I only giggled at her.

"Thanks Shuri." I say and she gives raises her eyebrows at me and points to the dresses.

"You better like one of these now, cus if not, who cares if you have godly powers, you won't be able to stop the wrath of Shuri." She says giving me evil eyes and frowning in my direction, I couldn't help but smile at her, and feel a little bit frightened because I think she would follow through with that.

Shuri then individually picked up each dress, me giving a scowl at all the dresses, which made her scowl at me, ending with me saying 'sorry' after each one. She then got to the last one which was a bright red dress and looked absolutely amazing. As soon as she showed it to me, I big smile grew on my face and I nodded furiously.

"Yes, that one." I say eyeing the dress up and down and Shuri squeals and runs on the spot.

"Finally." She said as she chucked the dress to me and I caught it, she then took the other dresses away. "I'll be back with a pair of killer heals that go perfectly with that dress, also, I'll leave you alone for about 15 minutes so you can get ready privately." She says and I nod watching her leave and looking back at the dress.

I get of the bed, my leg feeling extremely weird, from being broken to being completely fine, it is honestly the weirdest feeling in the world. I manage to put the dress and look at my reflection in the glass, I looked alright. "Wow, you look great, Wanda. Totally slaying that dress, you're going to make Vision a very happy fella." She says looking me up and down in approval, I blush slightly and then realise she wasn't kidding when she said she had killer heals, they were lacy red ones that came up to the ankle and were the same colour as the dress.

"They are amazing." I say walking over to her and picking them up off of her hands and she gives them to me willingly.

"All that's left now is to strip that hair colour of yours." I almost completely forgot about that, she walks over to what looks like a store cupboard that's full of gadgets and gizmos. I go back over to the bed while she looks for what she's looking for and I put on the heals. Shuri then comes back over to me with what looks like wireless hair straighteners. "These aren't hair straighteners, they are hair strippers. It will only take a few seconds, so hold still." She says as she turns them on and begins strip my hair, it works the same way as hair straighteners, she does the whole of my hair, it takes about a minute all together to get all of it done. "Damn girl, your hair is fine as hell like this, I should keep it like this from now on." She says and I hug her in a bear hug, she was chuckling at this.

"Thanks for all of this Shuri." I say and she pulls away and looks at me and smiles.

"But before you go, I need to talk to you about your pregnancy. I will need to do weekly check-ups for the next 4 weeks, just so I can see that everything is okay. So, I would need you to stay In Wakanda just a little bit longer, is that okay?"

"That is absolutely fine." I state and she then helps me off the bed and I'm about to walk out of the room but she stays there. "Are you not coming?" I ask and she chuckles and shakes her head.

"I need to change, I have a plan to ask out Bucky. You go get him tiger." She says smiling brightly, I nod back to her.

"Wait, when you get ready, could you find Vision and tell him to go to the waterfall. Also, where is the waterfall?" I ask as I realise I still didn't know where the waterfall was.

"Yeah I can tell him, an there's a river that's near a bar, well, the only bar Wakanda has and just follow that river south and you'll be there." She says and I give her one last wave before I go to tell Vis that we're going to be parents. _Parents._ It's still not properly sunk in yet.

 **20 Minutes Later**

Me and Vis we're lying down looking out to the stars, now felt like now time as any other to tell him, but first I needed to know if he wanted kids, he might just want me, I don't know.

"When you asked me if I wanted kids, I never asked you if you wanted those too. Do you, want kids?" I ask him, him not knowing the amount of pressure there is on his one answer. I turn my head to him and his head turns to me and he strokes my cheek smiling at me.

"I do." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, hearing that made me so happy. "But," there's a 'but'? Oh no. "I understand there would be difficulties with me not being human, I mean, it may not even be possible for me to have kids." Oh Vis, it is possible, it's so possible. "But I promise Wanda, if we ever do have kids, I promise to care for you, to care for them as much as I possibly could." He says with his hand still on my cheek. He is the most innocent man I know, my heart can't contain how much I love him, I could feel the tears pricking my eyes. I take his hand that was resting firmly on my cheek and I place it on my belly to see if he would get the hint, but just in case he didn't I told him.

"Vis, I'm pregnant." He looked like he froze, like he couldn't even register what I was saying, I know he will be happy once he finally gets use to the idea. After about ten seconds of silence, he lets out of breath of happiness and I smile knowing that he's happy.

"I'm going to be a father?" He asks not thinking he could believe, I didn't think I could believe it. I could then see the tears fall down his face, I've never seen him so happy about something, it made my heart swell bigger than I could ever imagine. "Oh, my God, Wanda. That's... amazing." He says through his small sobs, he then kisses me lightly, before pulling away just as quick and he goes to my belly and kisses it. "Hey little one, I'm your daddy, yes I am." He whispers, with hearing that, it makes the tears fall down my face and he places his head on my abdomen and looks at me, like he's trying to listen to the baby. Any doubt or any worry was soon gone from my head, I couldn't help but smile at the sight before me. I then stroke the stop of his head, my favourite man in the world. "I'm going to love you both so much." He says with so much love and adoration in his eyes, knowing he meant every word that he's saying. I love him so much too.

We then talk about how the car crash didn't affect the baby as much as Shuri knows, then I told him that I have to keep going for check-ups for the next month. He is so caring, so loving, he's so perfect, I love him more than he would ever know.

 **One Week Later**

 **Vision's POV**

It was Wanda's technically first scan and I was as nervous as anything, Shuri is only giving her a scan this early to make sure everything is going okay. Wanda's lying on the bed with her top lifted up ready for the gel to be put on, then Shuri gives her a weird look.

"No, we don't do that here." She says looking like she's about laugh, she presses one of her beads on her bracelet and scan Wanda's abdomen and opens up her palm, placing that little hologram on a screen to the right of Wanda. Shuri points to this pea sized shape within the scan. "This is the baby. Everything is looking okay, the baby hasn't yet developed a heartbeat so we won't be able to hear that yet, which is why you can't hear anything." She explains, never looking at me and Wanda as she speaks, just looking at the scan and smiling brightly to herself, whispering something in her home language. I grab Wanda's hand and hold it tightly to my chest, looking down at her and her looking back at me, giving me a small smile that had a lot of meaning behind it.

"That's our baby." She whispers to me as she then looks back to the screen, I don't think I could get any happier than I am right now, Wanda, our baby, our life. Her and this baby is all I ever need, I don't need anything else, I've got my whole world right here.

 _The End of Chapter Twenty_

 _Just a little bit of fluff there at the end, I'm excited for the next chapters to come, I may not update in the next few days because of personal reasons, and I have a birthday in a week and a bit so I just need to get things ready._


	21. Chapter Twenty-One: The Nightmare

**Wanda's POV**

 _It was cold. It was dark. I didn't know where I was. I was searching for a the tiniest bit of light, but I could find nothing, it was empty, hallow. Panic began to take over my body, I didn't know where I was, nobody to help me, then there was a voice. Ultron. But there was source of the voice, it was just there, echoing through the emptiness of wherever I was._

 _"Death follows you, Wanda. You say to Vision that you're going to protect this child, yet it's not even a month and you've already risked its life." I turn frantically trying to find him, but nothing, just his voice, breaking me. "You couldn't even save your poor brother, Pietro." He taunted me, but I wasn't going to let it get to me, it was only a nightmare, that I have to wake-up from._

 _As I turned once more, right in front of me was Pietro, covered in bullet wounds, he was standing before me, more pale than he was that fateful day. "You could have save me, Wanda. We could have joined the Avengers together, but now my niece or nephew will never go to know their uncle. And it's all your fault." I felt tears fall down my face, it wasn't real, he isn't real. Pietro wouldn't say anything like this._

 _"You're not real. You're not my brother." I say backing away from the walking corpse, but he followed me, then when I turned around to run away, I was in a different place, Sokovia. It was when the bomb dropped in my house and killed my parents and Pietro grabbed me rolled us under the bed._

 _"I saved your life, Wanda. Why didn't you save mine?" He says behind me, I turn around to talk to him but another scene was playing, it was in the church when I told him to go and save the people. "You told me to go. If you had only let me stay with you, I would still be here today." He says and I turn to him, tears flowing down my face._

 _"Why are you doing this?" I ask and he smirks the most evil smirk I have ever seen on his face. He placed a hand on my cheek, but then slapped me. I could feel the sting on my face still, fresh tears being formed in my eyes. "You're a monster." I say as the tears fell down my face and he just laughed at me, more like a cackle._

 _"I'm not the monster, you are." He whispered the last two words, then he spun me around to a new scene. "Let's see what monstrous things you've done dear sister." He says as he makes me watch my mistakes, that I've learned from, things that I deeply regret. The first one was making us both go to HYDRA in the first place._

 _"Why are you doing this?" I ask again, being forced to watch something I don't want to watch. The scene plays out, I practically plead Pietro to join so that we could avenge our family and show Tony Stark what he has messed with, what damage he caused. Then we were tortured, until we finally got the powers, we were only young and we brought into this at such a young age, we were bound to do something naive. I was bound to do something naive._

 _Then the scene changed, it was when we were with Ultron in the church, he promised we could get vengeance for our families, so of course I jumped at the opportunity, not thinking of the consequences. We the fought the Avengers in South Africa, where I inflicted nothing but pain on them, making them see the things that hurt them emotionally. I felt a lot of guilt, it's the only thing I feel when I think of my past._

 _"Do I need to even show you the aftermath of what happened with the Hulk, he killed people that day, Wanda, because you wanted to 'finish the plan'." He says and then the scene plays out, seeing the Hulk go berserk and smashing things, people. "You're lucky that Iron Man was there, who knows what kind of catastrophe he could have caused." He says and then grabs my wrist and drags me away and throws me onto a wooden chair and then metal bars wrap around my wrists so I couldn't move._

 _"Not only did you hurt those people, you've hurt Vision, your fiancé, you're love. Not once, not twice, but three times. I think I need to remind you of what happened." He said as he then pointed in front of me, it was in the compound, when I manipulated the mind stone. "That day, he said that he didn't understand the mind stone, he didn't know what it could do or the powers it possesses. Yet you still managed to use that to your advantage, to take over his body, the once thing he doesn't understand and you manipulate it. Where did that leave you, Wanda?" The scene changes to the Raft, me locked in a straight jacket and shock collar. "I think that look suits you." He says and before I knew it, I was in the same outfit, I couldn't move, I couldn't get out of it, I was stuck, powerless._

 _"Please, stop." I plead, but he doesn't even flinch, he doesn't care. He's emotionless, he's not my Pietro that I knew, that as so caring towards me, this was an my worst nightmare. I've had so many, especially when he did, but dreams had filled my sleep, since Vision had calmed me, it's been peaceful._

 _"Do you know why you were in that jacket, maybe it was the numerous amount of people that you killed in Lagos, because you can't contain your power. Not only were there civilians that you killed, there were mothers, fathers and children, all perished because you thought you were doing right." Pietro walks in front of me and grabs my hair with a disgusted look on his face. "You killed them." He says as throws my head to the side, hurting my neck in the process._

 _Pietro then kneels in front of me. "If you keep hurting people, Wanda, this is what is going to happen." The scene changed once more and it's Vision holding a baby, he looked so happy yet so sad. What was happening? I then walked into view in this scene._

 _"Wanda, you've hurt me too many times. I can't keep putting up with this, I'm taking our child and going away. Don't try to find me." Vision says as he picks up his suitcase and walked out the door, the me in the scene turned and I wasn't crying, I wasn't heartbroken, I didn't seem to care. I filled up with anger, I couldn't let this happen, I couldn't let him walk out, I couldn't let him take our child._

 _"What are you doing? Go after him! Don't give up!" I scream at myself, frantically trying to get out of the restraints, tears running down my face. The other me in the scene, looked at me and laughed and walked over to me._

 _"You wouldn't care if he walked out, Wanda. You are emotionless, you are heartless. You can't fool anyone, why do you think Vision walked out? Why do you think he took the child with him? You're pathetic." She says, I scream and let out my sobs, I don't believe her, I can't believe her, Vision won't leave me, I would never let him._

 _"Do you know what would be best? If you just weren't here at all." The nightmare Pietro said, when he did I saw little flames underneath the chair I was sitting on, still in the straight jacket, not being able to move. "How do they kill witches? Burn them at the stake I think it is." He says and the flames erupt into bigger ones, big enough to tower me. I scream out for anybody to help me, the flames burning me, they then reached me, burning me as they did, screaming._

I wake up to the hands of Vision shaking me awake, tears were still running down my cheeks, and I was shaking violently, scared, petrified. Once I came too, I was still shaking and I was sitting up straight, tears furiously falling down my face, Vision with one arm around me, trying to soothe me.

I turn to him and hug him tightly, placing my cheek on his shoulder, tears sliding onto to his bare shoulder. "Don't leave me, Vision, please don't leave me." I say gripping onto him, never wanting him to go, to leave me, I don't want him to leave me. He rubs my back, like he use to do with my nightmares.

"I won't, Wanda. I'll never leave you." He says softly, reassuring me that he won't leave me. After about five minutes staying in each other's embrace, I could finally relax and fall back onto the bed, holding Vision close to me, him holding me close to him. "Do you want me to stay up with you?" He asks quietly in case he is disturbing me,

"No, you can go back to sleep if you want, I'm just going to stay in your arms." I say as I nuzzle into his chest and he places his head on top of mine. What I love about Vision, is that he doesn't pry about my nightmares, he let's me tell him in my own time, when he knows I'll be ready to tell him, it's what makes him more lovable and perfect.

"I don't technically need sleep, so I stay up to make sure you're okay." He says as he holds me tighter, this is what also makes him so perfect, he puts others before himself.

"Okay then. Thank you, Vis, I love you." I say as I pull away from his chest and kiss him lightly and put our foreheads together, I smile lightly at how he is with someone like me, I just don't want that nightmare to come true, it won't, I'll make sure of it.

"I love you too, Wanda." After about two hours, I managed to go back sleep, reluctantly, but I knew it would be best, got the most sleep I could, even though the nightmare was still fresh in my mind, still engraved, it's going to haunt me for a while.

After that, I had a dreamless sleep and woke back up a good 4 hours later, making it 10:00, I turn around to snuggle closer to Vision but it was a surprise when my arm came in contact with nothingness, emptiness. I open my eyes and see that he was not there, panic set in and I sat up quickly scanning the room for him, but I couldn't see him anywhere. I throw the covers to one side and get up and look for him, I quickly turn to the bathroom, nobody there so I turn to the corridor and then I walk towards the kitchen, then hearing his voice, he's still here, I let out a sigh of relief.

As I turn the corner to the kitchen, I see that he's on the phone whilst he's flipping something in a pan, he has the phone between his ear and his shoulder, he is still only wearing his blue plaid pyjama bottoms, he hasn't noticed that I'm here yet. I walk over to the breakfast bar and sit down, still not knowing I was there.

"Yeah, we're coming visit you soon, I promise." I wonder who he's talking to? "Yes I understand, but me and Wanda have a surprise for you to." He carries on, I began to eat some nuts that were in a bowl next to me, still wondering who he was talking to. I could go in his mind, but I don't because it's the invasion of privacy and I promised I never would again. "I'm sure you won't be disappointed, Sir. We'll see you soon. Bye, bye." He says before placing the pancakes on a plate and syrup. The he turns around and almost drops the plate.

"Good morning, Wanda. I made you breakfast." He says as he places in front of me and then walks around the breakfast bar to place a kiss on my temple, he use to do this all the time when I had my nightmares, somethings never change.

"Thanks Vis." I say before taking a mouthful of the pancakes as he goes to the kettle and puts it on. "Who was on the phone?" I ask with a mouth half full of food.

"That's a surprise. Also, Shuri says we only need to be here another week and then we can go wherever we want." He says as he waits for the kettle to boil, he watched me while I ate, I was beginning to feel a little self-conscious.

"Where do you want to go?" I ask trying to take my mind off of him watching me. He thinks about it for a moment.

"Anywhere we want, Germany, China, Australia, Italy, Greece, Mexico, Canada, Japan, Russia, the UK. Anywhere we want, anywhere _you_ want. We have the whole world and about 7 months until you won't be able to go onto a plane." He says casually as he fills up my mug with water with a tea bag and sugar already in it. He stirs it and turns back to me while it brews for a moment.

"I've always wanted a holiday in Italy, see the bright blue water, stay in a little villa with a pool, that's about an half an hour away from shore, just so I can walk to the beach, in the sun, with my fiancé by my side." I say as I put my plate to the side as I finished, half way leaning across the breakfast bar. Vision walks over and leans across holding both of my hands.

"Well then Italy it is, so that you can see the bright blue water, so that you can stay in a little villa with a pool that's half an hour away from shore so you can walk to the beach in the sun, with your fiancé by your side." He places a quick kiss on my lips and retracts whilst walking backwards, I whine a little because of the distance he made between us.

"Aww, come back." I say holding my arms out to him like a baby wanting to be picked up, with the pout too. He turns around and chuckles a little, taking the tea bag out of the mug and filling the rest up with milk.

"Now if I didn't make your tea, you'd be grumpy." He says as he stirs carefully, making sure that it doesn't overflow. He gently picks it up and carries over to me with a lot of care and places it in front of me. I smile up at him and he smiles back down at me.

"I would also be grumpy if my baby didn't give me my love." I say as the pout got bigger and Vis just chuckled as he made his way away the bar to get to me. I turn on the swizzle seat to face him and he places a gently kiss on my lips.

"Better?" He asks as he pulls away a little, his hands making their way around my waist and my hands making their way around his neck, I bit my lip gently looking up into his bright blue eyes, working perfectly in sync with that perfect brain with his.

"Not yet." I say as I pull his head down to mine forcefully earning a half chuckle from him but he soon melted into the kiss. Seems though T'Challa let us have a place to ourselves until we leave, we didn't have to worry about anyone walking in on us, so that was a bonus. Vision breaks the kiss, earning another whine from me and he removes one of his hands from my waist and strokes my cheek.

"As much as I would love to do this, we have a busy day planned. So I'm going to get in the shower and get ready." He says before nearly taking a step back but I hold my grip on his neck, not wanting him to move.

"Not even two more minutes?" I ask looking up to him, giving him my puppy eyes to make him stay, but he broke the grasp anyway and smiles at me.

"You drink your tea, I'll be five minutes." He says placing a kiss on the top of head my head and smiles leaving me alone in the kitchen.

"How can your father resist me?" I say looking down at my belly, talking to my baby. "Let's just say I can't resist your father, he is, one of a kind. I can't wait for you to meet him." I rub my belly lightly, I'm not even showing, I have my one month scan next week, then we'll be able to go and get another doctor to do the scans. I am going to miss Wakanda, it's been good to me and Vision, unlike other countries. What did Vision mean when he said we had a busy day? We have a day off, I don't even want to move, not after the night I had.

 _The End of Chapter Twenty-One_

 _Well this was late, I last updated I'm an aunty third time round, pretty cool right? A little girl names Eleanor, Ellie for short, she's so small and adorable :) I have been meaning to update, I've written when I've been not busy with doing things. Did everyone watch Lizzie and Paul on the Comic Con panel? I thought it was pretty funny, especially when she said she wanted to play with Spider-Man, I was in stitches laughing, I watched it when it was live on Facebook. I don't know when the next time I'll update, but hopefully it won't be long._


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two: The Birthday

**Wanda's POV**

I lay sprawled over the sofa when Vision walks in fresh from getting ready, I seriously couldn't be bothered to move or do anything, everything has just been so hectic lately and I just want a lazy. Vision came and stood in front of me and the TV and what was playing was Game of Thrones and Vision was blocking the way.

I look up at him and if he had them, an eyebrow raised up at me. "Are you planning on staying like this all day?" He asks as he eyes up my body up and down with an amused smirk on his face as I'm still wearing my pyjamas.

"Yes." I say looking up at him and he lets out a little laugh and then crouches down next to my face and puts a stray hair behind my ear.

"Then I shall join you." He says and then within a second his clothes de-materialised and he was soon in his plaid pyjamas and I began to smirk up at him and I place a hand on the side of his face.

"I'd like that." I say and then place a small kiss on his forehead. "What about the plans?" I ask him he answers me after he lifts me up so he can lie behind me and my back up against his chest.

"They can be cancelled. Let's just have a me day, you me, tellie and takeout, whatever my little princess wants." He says lightly against head as he wraps his arms around my body and his hands lie on my belly, my hands wrap around his, I sigh contently as all of this just feels so right. My body relaxes and my eyes shut, I could sleep here, in this position all day, and I did go sleep on him, a dreamless sleep, but I got a good hour in there.

When I woke up, I turned to look at Vision and he was flat out. I smile at how peaceful he looks, I never knew I could love someone as much as I love him, he is my everything. I place my hand on the side of his face, trying not to wake him him, I then try to see if he was dreaming. I didn't know if Vision could dream, I'd never asked him before, and if he did, what stuff did he dream about.

As soon as I entered his mind, he was dreaming, it was a bright dream, a lot of green and blue, suggesting he was outside, then just like that I was watching his dream play out.

 _I saw Vision and he had both of his hands covering his face, I was about to advance him before he shouted out "ready or not here I come". Then he turns around and begins to look around what I know now is a garden of a house. He had a giant smile on his face as he began to creep around the garden. He kept jumping in front of things and shouting "found you" even when nobody was there. Then he went over to a shed and then jumps around the back of it and shouts "I found you"._

 _Once he does I could hear a little squeal and Vision laughing as he goes to grab whatever made that squeal. He then came back into view from behind the shed spinning this little girl in his arms, his smile reaching his eyes and from ear to ear. "I told you I'd find you." He then puts the little girl down, the girl has long brown hair and bright blue eyes that could Vision's. "And now that I have found you, I'm not letting you go." As soon as he says go, he grabs the girl and she begins to laugh as she struggles to get out of his grasp. The little girl's laugh was so infectious, that she couldn't even get out her words that she was trying to say._

 _"Daddy... daddy... let me go." She says as she struggles against him, still laughing. Daddy? She then gets a red bolt, looking almost exact to mine and her slamming her chest with it and going through her, hitting Vision, sending him flying._

 _"Did your mummy teach you that trick?" He says in between his laughs and she blushes a bright red colour and he laughs a little more. "Your mother." He says with a giant smile, but just before he could finish his sentence, I heard another voice come from behind me._

 _"Your mother, what? Better think very carefully what your next words are." It was me and I also had a giant smile on my face._

 _"Mummy!" The little girl squeals and runs into my arms, I see myself crouch down to her height and hug her tightly. "Daddy wouldn't let me go, so hit him with one of my blasts, the one through the chest, just like you taught me." I could see myself breaking into laughter, looking the happiest I'd ever been._

 _"You did. Well done, baby girl." She says and then high fives the girl. Dream me then looks over to Vision with a giant smirk on her face. "Hey Vis, you never finished your sentence. Your mother what?" Dream me was sat on the grass with the little girl, who I'm guessing is my dream daughter, sitting on her lap, Vision then walking over sitting over to them. He then sat in front of them in a cross legged position and grabs the little girl and puts her on his knee. It reminded me of the nightmare I had, where he took the baby and left, I cold feel worry pass through my body._

 _Vision then looks over to the little girl and smiles. "Your mother, Amelia, will be death of me." He says smirking and kissing our daughter on the forehead. "But, I love her and you with all of my heart." He says as he reaches over and grabs dream me's hand, smiling lovingly at her._

I slowly pull of Vision's dream and when I'm fully out of his head, I stare down in wonder at Vision, a being so complicated would want such a simple life. I just stare at him in amazement of who he is, I felt a tear slip down my face at how much my love for him overbears to me. He must have felt the tear slip from my eye as he awoke and looked up at me with concern on his face.

"Wanda, are you okay?" He asks as he strokes my cheek with his hand and I place my hand on top of his and nuzzle into it, giving him the biggest smile I could muster.

"Never been better." I say as I lay a little kiss on his lips and I pull away just as quick as I kissed him.

"What did I do to deserve that?" He asks with a gleeful look in his eyes, I slightly giggle as I felt his hand wrap around my waist and landing on the bottom of my back.

"I just love you a lot." I say looking down at him, hovering over him a little bit planting a kiss on his lips again, this time a lot longer than the first. Then Vision said something that completely through me off everything.

"I love you too, birthday girl." I was completely confused by this, I didn't even barely know my birthday, besides I didn't celebrate it anyway.

"Oh yeah, that thing." I say scrunching up my face and pulling off Vision and sitting on the sofa in an upright position.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to touch a nerve. I just wanted you to have a good day." He says as innocently, I look back at him and touch the side of his cheek as he was now sitting next me. He is the most pure thing on this planet.

"Don't be sorry, it's just something that I don't celebrate, that I don't particularly care about. But thank you for trying to make me like this day." I say as I kiss his cheek lightly and he smiles back at me, like he's thinking, I know exactly what he's thinking without even reading his mind. "Vis, I don't want you to do anything for today, I don't want it to be about me." I say looking deeply into Vision's eyes and he places both of his hands on the side of my face.

"Is this because of Pietro?" He asks with sorrow in his eyes, like he doesn't want to talk about the subject because he knows it's a subject that I'm still pretty upset about.

"Partly, yes. It doesn't feel right to celebrate mine and his birthday when he's not here. I miss him so much, but he was in my nightmare again last night." I say as tears began to spill over my eyes as the nightmare reoccurred to me, but Vision took no time in enveloping me in a rib crushing hug. I hugged him back and let out small sobs in his pyjamas.

"It's okay, Wanda. You don't have to talk about it." He says soothingly as he strokes my back to calm me down, his calm mind reaching to mine to help calm me down, it worked and I managed to regain myself.

"Vis, is it okay if I show you what happened? In the nightmare?" I ask him against his chest, feeling like I couldn't talk about it, so the only other way was to show him.

"Of course you can." He says and I pull from his chest and look up at his eyes, I gave him a soft smile before I placed one of my hands on the side of his cheek and closed my eyes and focused my mind on the nightmare and lining mine and Vision's mind together. I then felt the bond and I shared with him the nightmare, from Ultron's eerie voice to Pietro showing me the bad things I've done and then Vision leaving me.

Once everything had finished, I pulled my hand away from his cheek and I opened my eyes to see Vision was staring directly into my eyes, a soft look in them.

"I would never leave you, ever. You are my heart and soul, my mind and my body. I'm sorry that you have to endure these nightmares, if I could take them away, I would in a heartbeat. It kind of makes me feel a little guilty because, I have never told you this before, but I have dreams. Today, I had such an amazing dream about you and our little one, it felt so real and perfect." He says as he holds my hands in his with such passion and intensity.

"I honestly don't think I could ever love anyone more than I love you, Vis. You really are... one of a kind." I say placing my forehead on against his, just content at how life is right now.

"As are you." We stayed like that for a few moments before he spoke up again. "I know you don't want to celebrate your birthday, but I did get you a gift. Will you accept it?" He asks like I would reject him.

"I would never refuse any gift that you give me." With that Vis stands up and kisses my forehead and walks out of the room to go into the bedroom, then he walks out with a little red box, something that a necklace would go inside of. He then sits back down next to me handing me the box.

"Shuri helped me create this, it's more of a symbol than anything, but, I just want it to show you how much you actually mean to me." He says eagerly waiting for me to open the box, hearing that made it a lot of pressure to open the box. Once I did, I was in awe, it was an exact replica of Vision's mind stone on a necklace.

"Vis, I love it. I love you. You are well and truly amazing." I say before I give him a soft kiss and he chuckles before pulling back, earning a slight whine from me.

"Are you going to put it on?" He asks with his big puppy eyes looking into mine, only centimeters away from each other.

"Maybe in a bit, there's someone I want to do first." I say before I push his back against the sofa and kiss him passionately, happy birthday to me.

 _The End of Chapter Twenty-Two_

 _I know it's been a while, a little too long if I'm honest. But I'm so happy that I've finished this chapter, it has taken me so long to write it, because for the most of it I had writers block and I have been busy. I have literally re-wrote this chapter like 2-3 times :( but hopefully the next few chapters will come easily, like the past twenty-one chapters. I'm really happy with the support I'm getting for this story, like when I'm busy with personal things, I'll get a notification on my phone and it'll be a comment, and it would just make my day. Also, I'm thinking after I've made this story, I'll make another ScarletVision story in an alternate universe pretty much. I have no idea the next time I'll update is, but it hopefully it will be sooner than this chapter, thank you for your patience :)_


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three: The Decisions

**Wanda's POV**

Only a few more days in Wakanda and me and Vision have still got a lot of decisions to make. Some that he doesn't even know that I think about, like should we get marrieds before the baby is born, or should we get married after? Where should we have the wedding, in Wakanda? America? The ruins of Sokovia? I don't know these answers and I'm pretty sure Vis has some questions of his own, that I probably won't be able to answer, we just need to write a list of questions down and then answer them one-by-one together. But I just get so distracted... by him, it's like we're both drawn together, like some cosmic force is pushing us both together.

Speaking of Vis, it's like 10 in the morning and we're both still in bed, I'm looking up at him thinking how could I have gotten this, gotten him, it was like winning the lottery. After a pretty shitty start to life, he's completely changed my life around to something that I enjoy and that I want to wake up in the morning, knowing I'm safe and sound in his arms.

My finger is trailing up and down his bare chest, wondering how to approach the conversation of making decisions, because we both know that I'm not good at making decisions, I always choose wrong. I've got a feeling that when I will decide things with him, it will be better than when I do it alone.

"What are you thinking about?" Vis asks breaking the silence that I kind of wanting to keep for a bit longer, but I had to respond, not ignoring him.

"Just thinking about decisions and how we should begin to make them soon." I say curling up into his side and wrap my arm that was trailing his body around his chest.

"What kind of decisions?" He asks thinking that I mean something very serious, but I was just on about decisions in general.

"About the wedding, about the baby about us." I say shuffling up a bit higher so I was face-to-face with him looking at him in his bright blue eyes.

"That are legitimate decisions we need to make. We should make a list of questions and then we should answer them one-by-one." He says thinking about it and I giggle a little bit and kiss his jaw and then cuddle back up to him.

"What was that for?" He asks with a happy tone in his voice.

"Because I thought the exact same as you, maybe we really are mentally linked." This time it was his time to chuckle, I'll never get use to it, it will always give me goosebumps.

"We're more than mentally linked, we're physically linked too." He says in a low gruff voice that sent shivers down my body.

"What do you mean physically linked?" I ask with a smile playing on my lips knowing exactly what he meant. He grabbed my hips and manoeuvred me so that I was straddling him, the move sort of took me by surprise so I couldn't do anything but laugh for moment. Both of his hands went up to my hair and placed it behind my ears looking at me with a loving look that made my laughing stop.

"You know you are well and truly beautiful Wanda Maximoff." He says as he held my face within his hands, I held one of his hands with my own.

"And you are well and truly perfect. From top to bottom." I say smirking and leaning down to kiss him and he kisses me back twice as passionately. But I pull away just like he did the other day on my birthday in the morning and I smiled at him brightly. "I'm gonna go shower." I say before crawling off of his body and hearing him whine. It was a new sound that I'd heard from him I think he knew this. As soon as I got to the door of the bathroom, I stopped and look back at him, he was practically sulking. "Are you going to join me or not?" His face lit up like a Christmas tree and I don't think I'd ever seen him move so quickly.

After we showered together I was making us both a coffee and some pancakes, today was another lazy day, so I wore underwear and a dressing gown over the top, Vis just wore his pyjama bottoms like always. Vis came up behind me and put his arms around my belly and placed his head on my shoulder. "Something smells good." He says as he nuzzled into my neck and placed light kisses on my neck.

"Well it better, I'm trying to concentrate and you're a bit of distraction." I say falling back into him a little bit so we were closer.

"Nice to know I make you distracted." He says cockily and I turn around and face him and smirked at him lightly kissing him.

"I've always been distracted by you, from the moment you were born." I say before turning back around and flip the pancake before it burned. "Now, go sit down, these will be done in a minute, then we can sort out our future." I say pointing to a chair that was on a table already set up for us both. He begrudgingly moved over to the seat.

I finished the pancakes and the coffee and then brought them over to the little square table just fit for both of us. We both ate and were finishing off the coffee when there was a knock at the door. "Put on a shirt." I whisper to Vision as I went to the door to see who it was, I looked through the peep hole and it was a woman with bright long blonde hair and blue eyes, I had no idea who she was. I made sure that my dressing gown was covering me all up when I opened the door. "Hi, can I help you?" I ask the woman and she smiled brightly, her teeth also a bright white.

"Yes. Are you Wanda and Vision? Princess Shuri sent me here to help you with wedding details and that. Am I interrupting or should I come back another time?" Her voice was a little higher pitched than I would have liked, but I didn't care that much. I turned and looked behind the door to see if Vision had put on a shirt, not only that, but he had his human disguise on.

"No, you can come in, let me go get changed first." I say as I step back and let the woman walk on through as I shut the door behind her and walk towards the bedroom, her eagerly chatting to Vision, but I payed no attention to it.

I went into the bedroom and took off my dressing gown, revealing my slightly swollen belly, to any other person, I would look normal, but I could tell that there was a little human in there. I placed a hand on my belly and smiled down at it. I was so nervous and excited at the same, whenever I think about he or she, it makes my mood feel way better.

I go over to the wardrobe and find some clothes to wear, I decide to go with black skinny jeans and red tank top. As soon as I walked out of the bedroom, my blood went cold and anger took over my body, it was the blonde touching Vision's shoulder laughing hysterically. "You are so funny!" But I held in my anger and walked towards the two and cleared my throat so that the woman knew I was there. "Hi, Wanda, Vision was just telling me this incredibly funny story. He's such a funny a guy." She says smiling at me and then smile sarcastically back.

"I know, that's why I'm engaged to him." I say as I sit on the other side of Vision and put a protective arm around his waist to warn this bitch off of my man. Who does she think she is? Vision was clueless about what was even happening, which was worse for me because he doesn't know when _she_ is hitting on him!

"Anyways, why don't we get started on the basics. Where do you want this wedding?" She asks looking at Vision and not me, so I let him answer, but he didn't. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Where do you want it Wanda? It could be anywhere." He asks me, but before I could even respond, the girl put her hand on the top of his leg and made it so that Vis was looking at her and not me. This made me cock an eyebrow and stare at her dumbfounded, how is she even getting away this?

"You do have a say in this wedding, Vision." The cheek on her! But it made me smirk when Vision shifted his leg uncomfortably away from her, but instead he puts his hand on top of my leg.

"I know I do, I would just like my fiance's input as well as my own, it is a joint decision after all." He says to her and I couldn't help but put my head on his shoulder happily as he stuck up for me.

"Okay, I was just letting you know that you have a say." She says still smiling, I wish I could read her mind and just figure out what she was up to and stop her before she could do it. Like, energy blast her through a wall, yeah, that'd be great to do. "So, have you thought of a place to get married then?" She asks pretty annoyed, but bringing me out of my fantasy.

"What if we get married in France, the place where it all started?" I ask hopeful, looking up a Vision and see him smile at my answer.

"I would love that, as long as I'm marrying you." He says then we both looked back at the woman who scoffed and made a sarcastic comment that really made my blood boil with anger.

"'As long as I'm marrying you', no offence at all, but Vision. You do realise I can see that you obviously want to get married somewhere else. You can speak up and voice your opinions. It's a safe place, I think." That last part really got me riled up, she thinks? Bitch, this isn't going to be a safe place as long as you're here. What made it even worse, Vision agreed with her!

"Well, I would like to get married in America. Not New York, it's too loud, but somewhere that's quieter and resembles our life in the future." He says now looking back down at me, happy that he got to express his opinion. Earning a massive grin from the blonde.

"Okay, we can have it wherever you want." I say smiling up at him, he having a content smile on his face. "You can always challenge me on things, I'm not going to say 'no'." In a way, this is kind of good for us, we're getting our opinions across and finding equal ground.

"Would you like a drink?" Vision asks the woman, who I still don't know her name. She smiles brightly at Vision, flashing those white teeth at him.

"I could murder a brew, please." She says kind of smirking at him with her head slightly tilted to the side, what is she trying to do?

"Would you like another drink, love?" He asks looking down at me as he stood and I smile shaking my head into a no. Vision walks off and leaves me and _her_ on the sofa alone. She is running her lifeline low, she hits on Vision again and I don't know what I would do. I can barely control my mood, let alone my mood pregnant.

Vision came back in no time with the drinks with some sugar and milk on a tray for her, he shouldn't be nice to her. But it's in his nature and that's what makes me love him even more. "Thank you, _Vision._ " She drags his name out and looks up at him as she takes a sip from her tea and places it on the table again, a bit away from her. Vision then sits down in between us again. "That is the nicest tea ever." She says giving gooey eyes to my man, she better back down now because even I haven't unleashed my full power, and I don't want to did it on a defenceless person.

"Thank you. Wanda taught me the basic, seems though I had no skill in cooking or making drinks. I am nearly three years old after all." When he says this she widens her eyes in surprise, had she never heard of us?

"Three years old? How is that possible?" She asks not taking her gaze off Vision at all and smiling when she was talking to him, flirting more like it.

"I am a synthezoid. Do you not know who me and Wanda are?" He asks now interested in her, what is happening, this woman is going to make me do things that I will regret.

"No. I heard the stories of the Avengers, but only the past year when people were saying T'Challa were involved. I only know of James Barnes and Steve Rogers. The rest are just stories to me." She says looking deeply into Vision's eyes, I don't think I could get any more mad.

"Well I am Vision and Wanda is the Scarlet Witch. She was there at my birth and has been the only person I have ever really had a connection with, she gets me and treats me like a human." Vision says as he grabs my hand, this makes my heart flutter, I love him so much.

"Why wouldn't anyone treat you like a human, you look and act exactly like one." She says looking dumbfounded. Without a second thought, Vision got rid of human disguise and went into his normal look.

"This is how I usually look, people prefer me in my human look because it makes them feel at ease." The woman then put her hand back on Vision's leg and smiled up at him.

"You look fine just as you are and the people that don't think that," she looks at me when she says that, "well they can go to Hell." Vision gives her a small and this time doesn't move hand, I could feel anger within me rising to the surface. But then all rage explodes inside of me when she leans over him to grab her mug, rubbing herself all over him.

Lightbulbs and windows smash everywhere and all electronics were now disabled, leaving me with red mist everywhere around me, I have a feeling my eyes were glowing red at this point but I didn't care. She was currently trying to curl into Vision to protect her from me, but I didn't care that she was scared, I can't control her fear.

"You are going to leave, right now, if I ever see you again, I will smash you through the ground." I say with my hand pointing at her with energy swirling around my hand, that's when I realised that my whole hand was covered in red energy, so were my arms, I was glowing red with anger. Vision then stands up in front of me and grabs both of my wrists.

"Wanda, calm down." He says releasing one of my wrists and stroking the side of my face looking into my eyes so I didn't look back her. "Wanda, calm down." He says as he places his forehead on top of mine, I could feel his breath on my face and that seemed to calm me down a little bit.

"I'm going to go." I turned my head towards the woman who dare to speak, Vision constantly holding me at all times to make sure that I was in check.

"You better go. For your sake, you better hope that you making me explode like that, hasn't affected our baby." I say glaring down at her, her eyes softening a little bit at me.

"You're pregnant?" She asks a little bit concerned, but it's a little bit too late to care about that.

"Yes, I am." I say, once again she looked dumbfounded at me, and scoffed a little bit, which then made me care a little bit, what was she scoffing at?

"Is it his?" She asks nodding towards Vision like it wasn't and she would be shocked that it would be his.

"Of course it is! Who else's would it be?" I practically scream at her, I begin to glow again, but Vision didn't hold me, that's when I turned to him and it looked like he was in deep thought.

"Vis, are you okay?" I ask him as I approach him, all my anger subsiding as all my focus goes to him, he looked like he was trying to piece something together.

"Of course he's not okay, he's piecing together that he's an android and last time I checked, androids can not have kids!" She shouts back, but that sends me over the edge and I send an energy blast her way, hitting her straight in the chest and her hitting the wall behind her.

"Vis, tell me you're not listening to her." I say as I place both of my hands on his face, but he could barely look at me, like I had done the worst thing ever, I haven't even done anything.

"Vis, this baby," I remove my hands from his and grab his hands and put them on my belly, "is yours and it is mine." I say trying to get him to look at me but he wasn't having of it, I felt a few tears falls down my face. "I'm sorry for this Vis." I say before I place both of my hands on either side of his head towards the back and enter his mind. Giving him all of my memories, all of my feelings and emotions, everything I have ever known. I was merging my mind was his so he could see that he was the only person I had ever been with. But it was hard for me to do this, I had to relive every bad moment in my life, all at once.

It took mere seconds for that to happen and when it did, I felt a mini shock wave around us pulsing from my hands on his head and I took a few steps back, as did Vision. "Why would I ever doubt you?" He asks with panic on his face. "All the pain you've been through. You would never do this, why did I doubt. You've been through so much pain, I wish I could take it all away." He says walking to me to close the distant and he enveloped me in a hug. "I'm so sorry."

I hug him back and let tears slide down my face. "It's okay. I'm sorry too." I say and we stay like that for a moment until I realised that we have an unconscious person next to a break in the wall where I slammed her. When we walked over to her she was breathing and the first thing we did was called Shuri. She came almost instantly.

"I am so sorry for all of this. I thought she would have helped you guys with the wedding, not try and take Vision for herself. I will be sure that she will be fired immediately, I am so sorry for this. Are you two okay?" Shuri asks us both and then we both nod and thank her for trying to help us with our wedding.

Once she had left we were then left alone and Vision looked distant towards me. "I'm sorry for breaking the apartment." I say sitting opposite him and taking his hands in mine. "She got on my last nerve..." Vision cut me off before I could finish.

"I know, I could feel your emotion when you merged our minds. You have so much anger towards her, I'm sorry that I did not see that she was flirting with me. I could have prevented all of this. I am so sorry, I will try and make it up to you." He says with an upset look in his eyes, something I have rarely seen before.

"You don't have too, we both were a little off today. Let's just chill for the rest of the day." I say as I sit next to him on the sofa and Vision's hard posture didn't soften any, then we went to bed and he was awake for some time before going to sleep, I could feel his mind buzzing. What have I done?

 _The End of Chapter Twenty-Three_

 _I have the perfect idea for the next chapter, I hope y'all liked this one, I had a little fun writing Wanda being jealous. I hope the next chapter is out sooner rather than later, but until then, c'ya later :)_


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four: The Repercussions

**Wanda's POV**

As soon as Vision went sleep from him being awake for a few hours, I felt I could finally go to sleep as well, I only had about 4 hours sleep before I was woken up by Vision, yelling and practically screaming in his sleep. It woke me and alarmed me instantly, I shot up and saw that his eyes were tight shut and yelling a lot of "I'm sorry's". His body was trembling with tears streaming down his face, I'd never seen him like this before.

I gently shook him to wake him up from whatever nightmare he was in. "Vis. Vision!" I practically shout at him, he finally wakes up but when he does, he's not all there, he curled up to the edge of the bed, away from me and was scanning the room from any dangers, frantically breathing and so very tense. "Vis, what happened?" I ask trying not to let my fear for him seep through my voice, I had to be strong for him and be there for him. He didn't meet my gaze for a few minutes, until his breathing had slowed dramatically.

"I had... I had a nightmare." I eventually scooted closer to him, now that I know he's calm, I take him into a hug and place my head on his shoulder and draw him to me. "It was so horrible." He says as he finally gives into the hug and hugs me pretty tight, not wanting to let me go, I wouldn't blame him.

"I know, baby, I know." Was all I could say to him and all I could do was just hold him until he was ready to speak, this is what he did with me every time I have a nightmare. "It will be okay, I promise." I rub his back up and down soothingly, I've never seen him like this before and it broke my heart that I could do nothing about it. I bet all those times comforting me, he felt the exact same.

"Can I tell you about it?" His voice was shaky and his body was still trembling, it has taking it's toll on him. I hated this sight of him, it was hard for me to bare, but I have to be there for him and be his rock.

"Of course you can." I try to say it as lovingly as I can, he finally breaks the hug and his cheeks have tears all over them, I get the sleeve of my pyjama top and wipe his tears away, whilst I was doing this, Vis grabbed him wrists and put them on his lap, leaning his forehead against his.

"Can I show you instead? I don't think I can verbally say it." I nodded in response and he took a deep breath in and then projected his nightmare to me.

 _I was looking through Vision's point of view, in front of him was a battle, not just any battle, the battle of Ultron. Vision was flying high above the city, saving citizen lives and helping people get to the life boats. Then he saw in the corner of his eye the Quinjet that killed my brother, except this time is wasn't my brother that was saving Clint and the child, it was me. I ran over to them and put up a force field that stopped most of the bullets, but then other bullets penetrated the shield and hit me. I fell to the floor in a similar fashion to how Pietro did, with bullets all through me body._

 _Vision flew as fast as he could to my body but it was lifeless with blood seeping through the bullet wounds. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should have gotten here sooner." He said to me, mourning over my dead body._

 _The scene then changed, it was in the Raft, Vision was in the centre of the room where me, Clint, Sam and Scott were all kept. One of the guards stood next to him and smiled a sinister look at him. "I'm going to amp the voltage up on the Witch's neck, watch her writhe in pain." Before Vision could even do anything, the guard pressed a button and all you could hear was a bloodcurdling scream from my cell, followed by a 'NO' by Vision._

 _He punched the guard down and out for the count and then phased into my cell and held my limp body with blood coming from around my neck, my mouth, nose and ears. "Too late." I whispered to him and I died in his arms, once again. He kept repeating that he was sorry, that it was his fault for everything._

 _Then the scene changed for a final time, before Vision was even created, to when the bomb dropped in my home. But because this was nightmare and wasn't real, he was there, witnessing it, but it was a nightmare so there were chances. The first bomb dropped and he saw my parents fall threw the building and die. Then he saw that Pietro grab me and roll us under the bed, the second bomb dropped. Vision grabbed that bomb and flew it it the ocean and it exploded safely, then he went back to the building and helped us both out of the building. Vision in awe at how different I looked back then. "Thank you mister." I say to him before me and Pietro run down the street, only for one last bomb land in front of me and him and kill us both._

 _I could sense that one really affected him, that he tried to save me and Pietro but only for us to die only moments later. Not only did that happen, but he witnessed two 10 year old's be victim to a bomb. He once again flew over to me and Pietro and held me in his arm, silently sobbing over my body, saying that he was sorry, that we both would have been better under the bed for two days. Then that was I woke him up._

I faced Vision with a concern look over my face, he looked sheepish. "Vis, I'm so sorry that you had to endure all that. It's my fault, if I hadn't of merged my mind into yours..." I ramble but Vision just kisses me lightly to shut me up a bit.

"Wanda, this is not your fault, it is far from your fault, baby." He says as we just cradle each other and support each other.

"You've never been late saving me. Why don't you try and get some more sleep, I'll hold you until you're asleep." I say as I lie us both down on the bed and I stay cradling him, like I said I would.

"You are so amazing, Wanda. I'm so sorry that I woke you up." He says like he's done the worst thing ever. I stroke the top of his head to try and keep soothing him,

"It's okay Vis, you don't need to be sorry." I had a feeling Vision wasn't going to go sleep anytime soon, I was the same after my first nightmares.

"Wanda, can I ask you a question?" I was still stroking the top of his head and kept my voice nice and calming for him.

"Of course you can." He was hesitant at first to ask whatever the question was, but he finally got the courage to ask.

"How do you cope with it all? The loss of your parents, your city, your brother, your friends. You have lost so much, I never use to understand human emotions. Now, I don't even know how to cope with them. How do you cope with so much loss?" He asks very intrigued with the topic, but for me, everything is still a rough subject and to be honest, I don't cope. I stopped stroking the top of Vision's head and untangled from Vision and switched on the big light and sat on the bed cross legged, him following suit and facing me.

"That's a question that has a complex answer." I say and him looking at me for to continue, I grab both of his hands into mine and think of how to explain to him. "It's not that I do cope with it, I honestly don't cope, I can't cope with it. There's always a moment to grieve for things we lost, for me I grieve for Pietro three times a year, Christmas, our birthday and the day he passed away. For my city, I grieve on the same day as it was destroyed and I grieve for my parents on the same day the bomb entered our building. When Pietro died, I sort of went into a funk, that you know of. That happened because I had no way of expressing my different emotions of what just happened, I couldn't process what happened either. My mind just froze, I couldn't think and I couldn't do anything but sleep and cry. It happens to people all the time, I think I suffered a bit of PTSD back then, because everything was so... quick and I had no time to process everything." Vis was taking everything in and I smiled up at him, I think this was the first time talking about everything where I wasn't crying at the situation, but I guess it was because it was helping someone else with their emotions.

"Can I ask what changed for you to, not get over it, but in a way move on?" He asks looking nowhere but my eyes, pleading and hoping that I had the answers he wanted.

"You." I say as I lift one hand to his cheek and smiled up at him. "You were there for me in times of need, when I had my nightmares, whenever I would think about Pietro and it would upset me, I always had you for a shoulder to cry on. Ever since you were born, you have always been there for me and I couldn't help but fall in love with you because of how generous you wer-are. You are by far the kindest, most decent _person_ I know." The smile on his face widened and he looked happy.

"Person?" I lightly kissed him at the fact that he would even question for moment that he isn't a person.

"You are right, you are not a person. You are a man and I love the man you are." I hug him once again and I could him lightly chuckle and hug me back.

"You are right. All you needed was me and all I need is you. Do you want to try and get more sleep now?" He asks and I nod my head and we both fall back against the pillow and I use my powers to turn off the light. We then managed to get about 6 hours more sleep. I woke up first and got up to go to the kitchen a boil the kettle. I look at the kettle and it was 08:00, I yawn thinking at how early it was for either me or Vis to be up. I then look around the apartment and see that the mess from the windows and the lights that had shattered left pieces everywhere.

I use my power to lift all the pieces of broken glass that are on the floor and put them together in a big ball and focus my power to disintegrate them, it works. Feeling a little satisfied of what I have done, I go back to the kettle and make myself a brew. I then begin to tidy the apartment a little bit and cleaning up the tea that kind of exploded yesterday, I sighed at how I let my power take over me, I can't lose control, not again, not like that. I think I need a trip to Shuri, but later, I need to see how Vision is doing first. I then make a second tea and take it into the bedroom and put it onto the bedside table where he was lay and sit next to him on the edge with my legs over the side of bed.

"Hey, Vis. You feeling any better?" I ask stroking the side of his face and his face instantly broke into a smile.

"I am feeling a lot better, thank you." His face then had a humorous look. "You energy bolted that woman across the room." I blush at him laughing at that.

"That's not a good thing." I say smiling back down at him and he sits up in bed and he was still sort of laughing.

"I had not had time to process what was happening yesterday. But now I have, it was pretty funny. I never knew you would be jealous of another woman." That then made me laugh, he's such a cutie and so annoying at the same time. "Of course I am cute and annoying." Then my face dropped and his face dropped seeing my face drop. "What is wrong, Wanda?" He asks thinking that he said something.

"I never said that you were a cutie, or annoying, out loud. Did you read me?" I ask in shock that if he did read me, then he did it without my permission.

"No, I would never." Then a thought crossed his mind, and I could hear his thoughts without looking into his mind. _Maybe it was because she merged our minds._

"Vis. I can hear your thoughts without doing anything. What did I do?" I ask deadpanned, not knowing what I had done, but not worrying about anything.

"I do not know, Wanda. I think we need to take a trip to Shuri." He says as he grabs his cup of tea and barely even moves. I was already on planning on going anyway to see if I could get my powers in check. "I mean, it doesn't make any difference because you were planning on going anyway." Okay this creeping me out a little bit now. "It is creeping me a little bit too Wanda."

"Vis, I think we need to go now, because you're saying all of my thoughts." As soon as I say this I could hear his thoughts. _Well I might not be able to hear them if they were not so loud._ "Woah! When did you become so sarcastic?" I ask looking at him in shock as I have never heard Vision say anything sarcastic before and it shocked me to my core.

"That was a quiet thought. You were not supposed to hear it." He says back to me, I just shake my head and just shake the whole thing off. Not going to lie, I kind of like it when he back chats me a little bit. "Wanda, now is not the time to be flirting." He says as he sips his tea again.

"I wasn't flirting, I was thinking." _I knew she was thinking, I just wanted to back chat her again._ Ugh, he infuriates me sometimes.

"No, I think you rather find me pleasing." We have to go now, I can't stand anymore of this. "I agree." He finished his tea and we walk to Shuri's lab, it wasn't a peaceful walk as we could both hear each other's thoughts.

We finally got there and we were both mentally exhausted and Shuri smiled brightly at us. _Eh, it's my OTP._ "What's an OTP?" I ask as we follow her and then she turns around and looks at me shocked.

"Did you just read my mind? I thought you only did that with permission now." Shuri says deflated and she has a right to be so.

"Wait, Vis, can you read her mind?" I ask Vision and he didn't even need to respond with words as his thoughts were loud enough. _I can not seem to read her mind. Only Wanda's, that is weird._ "That is weird. Oh no. Shuri, I think there is something wrong with me. I can read people's minds and they can read mine, without even trying." I say trying to get across what I was saying.

"I understand you. Did anything happen to you that could have caused this?" She asks walking over to the med bay and directed me to sit on bed. As I sat I thought of the thing that caused this, that woman. I remember it quite clearly, I was glowing red and energy blasted her into a wall, man that was fun. _That does sound pretty fun._

"It was fun, that bitch messed with the wrong enhanced woman." I say and then all of a sudden Shuri's thoughts were loud and clear. _This could be because of the baby, enhancing all of Wanda's powers. That means the baby might have a set of powers of their own. A baby born naturally with powers, I never thought I'd see the day. Thank Bast for this day._ "Who is Bast?" I ask and Shuri once again looked at me with shock.

"It is so freaky you can read my mind. Bast is the Panther Goddess." She says as she shakes her head that I could read her mind.

"Well you can read my mind, I'd say it's evening out a little bit." I say smirking down at her and she looks up at me to say something.

"I haven't heard anything yet." She says, then I cock an eyebrow, I'm pretty sure she can read my mind, she just doesn't know it yet. "Holy sh-" She was cut off by her brother coming down the stairs.

"Shuri! We don't sweat here, you know that." He says chuckling as he approaches us and they both give each other the Wakanda Forever sign. _Man, I wish I was as street smart as Shuri._ That caused to me laugh and I had to hold it in but I caught everyone's attention. But they could all read my mind so they all know what I was laughing at, which Made Shuri a very happy girl.

"What? The king of Wakanda wants to be street smart like his little sister. What?!" She says practically laughing and then T'Challa looks at me to think what was going on, but I couldn't explain it to him.

"Wanda is having a little problem with reading people's mind at the moment, she can read there's without trying and we can read hers too. Pretty cool eh?" She says as she goes in for a high five but T'Challa just leaves her hanging.

"Well tell me when you are finished, I need you to develop my suit a little bit more." He says as he walks off. I felt a little headache coming on, probably with all the voices going on in my head.

"Don't worry, Wanda, I'll sort everything out for you, I'll make a neural inhibitor that will make it so you can't read people's mind's willy nilly." I smile and thank her. _Willy nilly, that's a funny term. I wonder the origin of that._ I turn to Vision and laugh at him.

"You're really searching for the internet to find where willy nilly came from?" I ask him and he looks down slightly, with a smile on his face.

"You don't know the first thought that popped into your head when I thought of that sentence do you?" I tried to concentrate on his mind to find out what he was on about but he made it clear that he was thinking of something else. Something that made me blush bright red and then made Shuri want to vomit as she could see into my mind.

"That is disgusting. I think it is best if you leave Vision. I do not want that kind of behaviour in my lab." Then she pretended to be heaving, and I was just embarrassed that he would even think of that right now.

"Yeah, it is best if I go. I will be waiting for you. I love you." He says as he approaches me and kisses me softly.

"I love you too." He then floated up and phased through the ceiling, his thoughts leaving mine, alone with Shuri's.

I sat alone on the med bay bed as Shuri designed a little piece of tech, I could hear every thought that went with it, but I did not understand any of it, it was way too advanced for me. But after about an hour she had finished this device and she approached me.

"This will make it so your powers will be condensed and will be inside of you, because what I think happened is when you exploded, your powers sort of went with it, so this is to keep them inside of you instead of seeping out. What I think is happening, is that your power is kind of leaking. I would recommend that you take it off whenever you are alone, or if you don't mind sharing thoughts with someone because if you were it for too long, then the next time you take it off could result in a mini 'Wanda explosion' type thing. You get me?" She asks and then I nod and she shows me the small piece of tech, no bigger than a finger nail and she placed it on the side of my forehead. When she did, the voices, they stopped.

I let out a sigh of relief and so did Shuri. "Thank you Shuri, you really are a genius." I say and jump off the bed and hug her. "The voices kind of got annoying." I say after I break the hug and she smiled at me and laughed.

"I know, I was in your head too." She says in joking manor, I give her a wave and got back to Vision. Well this has been a weird 24 hours, who would have predicted any of this?

 _The End of Chapter Twenty-Four_

 _Well, I updated earlier than I thought I would, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I enjoyed writing the little elements, like when Vision and Wanda could read each other's mind's at first. I feel like sometimes both Vision and Wanda are OOC, but I do try and ground them to their own characteristics etc. Well until next time :)_


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five: The Surprise

**Wanda's POV**

After today, we get to leave Wakanda and finally escape to start new chapters in our life. Vis and I decided that it would fit him better to get married before the baby is born because he says he is more old fashioned, I could never disagree with him, I was happy either way. This time though, there will be no wedding planner, just me and him deciding the best day of lives. But today, is my final scan with Shuri then we can do anything and everything, but mainly just plan. I guess me and Vis never stop working, except the last few days where we've done nothing but laze about.

"Vis, you ready?" I ask as I look at the time on my phone and it was 09:55, we had to be there for 10:00 and Vision hates being late, it was only a two minute walk from the apartment.

"Yes, I will out in one moment." I heard him shout from the bedroom, I waited by the front door for him and instantly lit up when he walked out of the bedroom. "What do you think?" He asked as he stood in the bedroom door smiling brightly as he was proud of top that he had apparently brought. It was a dark blue t-shirt that said "World's best dad!" in big old white letters with a pair of beige shorts.

"I love it." I say as I walk over to him and he smiles brightly at me and he kisses me lightly before pulling away and practically dragging me out of the apartment.

"I am so excited, Wanda! Final check-up with Shuri then we have one every month after that. I am so happy." Even with the inhibitor on, I could feel his excited, it was a very strong aura and it manipulated my mood and was infectious, getting me really excited too.

As we arrived at Shuri's lab, she smiled brightly at us. "If it isn't for the happy couple. There is a thing that I would need to mention before you guys leave though. While I have had spare time, I have conducted many theories and the same conclusion. As much as I want you guys to probably want the baby to born in America or some place different. I feel like it would be best that Wanda has the baby here." Vis and I were just gobsmacked, we couldn't speak for shock. After a moment of silence between us all I finally managed to speak up.

"Can I ask why?" With that Shuri lit up like a Christmas tree and got excited to talk to us about it, whatever it was that she needed to talk to us about.

"Well, remember a couple of days ago when I said that the baby might have powers? Well, I realised that it was Wanda's powers we would need to worry about." I instantly started to panic, why would we need to worry about my powers? "Before you start to panic, I mean we will worry about your powers because of what will happen when you're in labour. I mean Wanda can explain it better than me." She says pointing her hand in my direction and I was totally confused about what she was going on about. "Wanda, what happens when you're in severe pain, physical or emotional?" I then realised what she was going on about.

"My powers sort of get the better of me, they make little mini explosions, like surges and they release, making it hard for me to control. I now see why you would want me here. What are you going to do?" I ask biting the side of my cheek, now nervous of the next few months to go.

"I don't know yet, but I will be in touch, I promise, I'll try and make it so you can have a natural birth and so you don't hurt absolutely anyone." I look down to my feet and nod feeling a little sad. "But that's not the only thing I need to talk to you about. The baby's powers. I can find out today if the baby has any, if you want." I look up to Vision and he is smiling brightly at Shuri and then he looks down at me to see if I want to find out and I chuckle at how cute he looks when he's got the "World's best dad!" t-shirt on with a puppy look on his face.

"Yes we would." I say smiling brightly back at Vision who looks like he's just won the lottery. I take my seat on the bed and lay back. Shuri did the annual check-up, but this time there was sound, faint but hearable, it sounds like horses galloping.

"That's the baby's heartbeat. You can tell that she's going to be big and strong." Vision and I looked at each other shocked and not at all surprised, but Shuri didn't realise what she just did.

"She?" Vision asked Shuri and her face dropped like she's done the worst thing ever, and then she tried to backtrack herself.

"Did I say she? Could be a he. You never know, I didn't say she." She says stuttering on almost every word and then she turns to me with a horrified face. "Please don't send me through a wall, I didn't mean to say it." I couldn't help but laugh at the request and Vision laughs along too.

"I would never send you through a wall. We don't mind, Shuri, I know Vision was hoping for a girl anyway." You could hear the big breath of relief coming from Shuri.

"Thank you. I was bricking myself then guys. Oh by the way, my test to see if the baby has powers includes taking the inhibitor off. But before you do, you have taken it off since I've given it to you, right?" She asks with a panicked look upon her face.

"Of course I have. I don't want mini 'Wanda explosions' as you put it." I say with a smirk on my face, getting a laugh out of Vision. I carefully take the inhibitor off, and I could instantly hear Shuri and Vision's thoughts.

"Right now, Wanda, I want you to focus these thoughts on one specific mind that you haven't even thought you can read yet, the baby's." I try to do what she say, I close my eyes and then I firstly concentrate on blocking both of Shuri's and Visions minds out of mine, it takes a lot of work and then a reach out my mind even further. Then I heard it, the little whirr of a mind. The baby can't have thoughts yet but I could certainly feel her feelings, she was happy and content. Just feeling these feelings coming from her brought tears to my eyes.

"Are you okay Wanda?" I heard Vision say to the side of me as he grabbed my hand, then the feelings from the baby got even stronger as Vision spoke, she loves the sound of his voice and it warmed my heart to feel such thing.

"She loves you, Vis. She loves you so much." I say as the tears fell down my face and I placed Vision's hand on my belly, mine over the top of his. I sent the feelings of what the baby felt over to Vision and he instantly smiled bringing tears to his eyes. But the moment was interrupted by Shuri.

"This moment is so beautiful." She said behind her hand as she was just silently sobbing to herself. "You two are so beautiful. You're so happy." She says as she was full on sobbing and making funny as she was crying. "I love you two." And before me and Vis knew it, she got us in a bear crushing hug and was crying on my shoulder and Vision was smiling at the whole situation.

"We love you too, Shuri." I say as she pulls away from us, and then as I said that, new tears fell down her face, I've never seen anyone react like to anything.

 _Why am I so damn hormonal?_ I heard her think and just hearing that made me smile, she was so funny and so sweet. "I guess we'll have to wait until we find out if your baby has powers." She says as she wipes her eyes and turns around and touches a hologram and does some technical stuff that I do not understand.

"Thanks for everything, Shuri. We'll be back for the birth then, if it's what you suggest." I say before going over to her and hugging her from the side and she turns around and then hugs me back.

"We are truly grateful for you, Shuri, thank you for everything." Vis says as he holds out his hand for her to shake it but she shakes her head into a no and she hugs him and he didn't know what to do, so he just patted her on the back, he did this because he didn't want me to be jealous, I can still hear his thoughts. So I finally put the inhibitor back on and we said our last goodbyes to Shuri and went back to the apartment, where we both sat on the sofa, happy with the outcome of today.

"Well, it's our final day, what do you want to do?" I ask as I turn to Vision and see what he wants to do, hopefully just chill because after today we'll be planning a wedding and birth.

"Well, you know my stylish t-shirt." He says as he grabs his t-shirt and pulls it out a bit and smiles brightly, I couldn't help but chuckle at him at how adorable he looked. I nodded and bit my lip at the same time, placing both of my arms around his next. "Well, I got you one too." He says excitedly and then phases out of my arms and then my arms are just in the air, looking stupid. Then a thought clicked in.

"Wait, Vis. Mine doesn't say "World's Best Dad!" on it does it?" I shout to him when he's in the bedroom, but he phases out of the bedroom with a pink t-shirt in his hands.

"Of course not, you are not the dad, I am." He says like it was a stupid thing to say, but sometimes Vision doesn't understand and is as innocent as anything at times. As he turned the pink t-shirt around, it said "World's Best Mum!" I instantly stood up and took it in my hands.

"I love it, Vis. Thank you." I say and then I hug him tightly, him hugging me back just as tight and then I smile, just because. "I'll go put it on." I say as go past him and then go into the bedroom and take the top I've got on and replace it with the stretchy fabric of this top. Before I put the top on, I look at myself in the mirror again, my belly getting slightly bigger, you could tell that I was pregnant if you studied my belly really carefully.

I was interrupted when a knock at the front door happened. "I'll get it." I heard Vision say and I could hear him walk across the floor to the door and then I put my "Worlds's Best Mum!" t-shirt on and walk out of the bedroom. An indistinct conversation happening.

"Baby, who is it?" I ask as I walk closer to the door and see Natasha and Sam standing in the doorway with shocked faces. Sam looked a little different with his beard that he had grown out with being on the run. Nat has short blonde hair which was a total transformation from her longer red hair.

"Wanda?" They both say in unison and shocked, probably because of the t-shirts me and Vis are wearing.

"You're... pregnant?" Nat asks with shock still written all over her face. I bite my lip and nod, not knowing if she thinks we're doing something wrong or not. "Well congratulations, get over here." She says opening her arms for a hug.

I couldn't help the squeal that came out of my mouth, I ran towards them both and hugged them both in a hug that could injure anyone. "I've missed you guys." I say as I pull away and they smile at me, with a shocked expression still.

"Well it looks like someone's been busy." Sam said to lighten the situation, I couldn't help but laugh at his remark, I've missed his quips. I stood back and grabbed Vision's hand in mine and leaned into him slightly.

"Yeah, I guess we have." Sam just looks at Vision with look that says 'get in there lad'.

"Nevermind that, look at the size of that rock." Nat finally says as she's looking down at my left hand, I lift my hand up and chuckle lightly.

"Yeah, that's another thing that happened." I say as I scratch the top of my head with my other hand as Nat inspects the ring.

"You have to tell me all about this. Was he romantic? Were you crying? Was he crying? Give me the deets woman." She says as she grab my hand and leads me to the sofa and then Vision and Sam have their own conversation, what I could make out, Sam was asking about his sex life, but Vision being innocent, was answering every single question.

"It was romantic. He proposed when we were both in France, he found my mum's ring back in Sokovia when he went on a trip with work. When he did propose I was crying so much, I was a mess and then when I did say 'yes', he also started crying. I couldn't imagine that it was any different." I say looking off slightly and seeing Vision just behind Nat but in the distance, talking to Sam. "He's amazing, beautiful and perfect." I say as I was messing with necklace he got me.

"Aww ain't that sweet. So what's he like?" She whispers getting closer to me to want information.

"He's amazing. He is so sweet and loving, he makes me pancakes when I have a bad dream and he just takes me into account all the time, he's my everything." I say looking at Vision as I say it.

"Aww, that's so sweet, but Wanda, that's not what I was about." She says with a smirk on her face, I chuckle at what she says and playfully slap her arm and roll my eyes at her.

"He's unique. He's gentle, yet gets that spot every damn time, it's so good. Honestly, me and him are quite active, it is just that good that you just can't get enough." I was so engrossed in ranting about mine and his sex life that I didn't realise that he wasn't sitting over where he was before.

"What can you not get enough of?" He asks as he appears over my shoulder and places both of his hands on my shoulders. There is no need to lie.

"Just you, babe." I say stroking his hand and not looking up at him because I know that I wouldn't be able to stop blushing otherwise.

"By the way, I think those shirts you guys are wearing are adorable." Nat says with a mischievous smirk. "I'm so happy for you two. By the way, Steve will be here in a min, he just wanted to say hi to Bucky first."

"I'll make everyone a cup of tea." Vision says as he walks towards the kettle and turns it on, Nat and I just engrossed in conversation about everything that's happened since we last spoke to each other.

"I can't believe Ross would just let the Accords be revoked like that. We only got the news about a week ago, because we were all living in Russia and the guys would watch TV, but they couldn't understand a word of Russian. But then when I came back, I could hear everything, but what caught my attention was the fact that Vision and Tony stuck up for us. If we had got the news a bit sooner, we would have been here for you and your announcements." Nat and I then got into the Accords and how Vis stuck up for everyone and how he was happy that everyone could come home, yet we never heard a peep from any of them.

As we were all drinking the tea Vis had made, Sam was now in mine and Nat's conversations. He then looked at me and had a confused look on his. "Hey, Wanda. You have er, a piece of tech on your face." He says as he points to the inhibitor.

"Oh yeah, that thing." I look to Vision to see if I could tell the story and he nodded for me to continue. "Well, Shuri, being the kind person she is, hired a wedding planner for me and Vis, except for the face that she was flirting with Vision all the time she was there. I finally lost it when she basically put her whole body on him and brushing against him, I sort of exploded. My powers broke all the windows and cups that were in the area. I was glowing red with power, from my bottom to my top. I fire blasted the girl into a wall as well, that felt pretty good. But after a couple of ours after using my powers like that, I could then read people's minds without trying and they could read mine. If there is more than one person in the room and they think something, the other person would be able to hear it through me, but they can't read their mind directly, like I can. So this device helps me keep all that in check, I can't read your mind and you can't read mine." I say hoping that explained it more than I thought it would.

"Well that is pretty dope. Take it off. I wanna see what it does, I want to be able to read minds. Hell, who doesn't." I chuckle at Sam's request, but then I to Nat.

"Are you okay if I take it off?" I ask Nat and she smirks nodding.

"I want to know what your opinions of Vision are in your mind." She says with a playful smirk that is getting bigger.

"You know what, on second thoughts, might not be such a good idea." I say which made Same whine loudly.

"Why not? I want to read people's mind. I could be a medium." He says with a smile on his face and confused one from Vision's.

"Why wouldn't you want to take it off if Nat wants to know what you think of me." He says and I blush as red as anything.

"Because, Vis. They're private thoughts for me and _you._ " I say which makes both Nat and Sam laugh, making Vision click in to why I don't want them to read my mind.

"You know what, I just won't think about that and we'll be fine." I say as I then go to take my inhibitor off and manage to do so with ease. As soon as I do, I could hear everybody's thoughts at the same time.

The strongest thoughts were Sam's. _She can't hear me, this is all just going to be some massive ruse._ I smile and shake my head at him. "Why wouldn't I be able to hear you? And it isn't a ruse, Sam." I say and then I could see Nat smirking at me, but as soon as I looked dead in her eyes, I could every thought going on in her head. But I'm not going to lie, even her thoughts are quiet, her assassin training was amazing, that it even kept her thoughts at bay.

 _I wish I had something like this, a man, a baby, a life where I'm not a danger._ As soon as I was hearing these thoughts I put the inhibitor back on to make sure nobody else could hear those thoughts, I grabbed Nat's hand and took her into the bedroom, closing the door behind us.

"Nat, are you okay?" I ask knowing that the answer is not going to be a 'yes', it is going to be far from that.

"No. I'm jealous of you." She says as she deflates on the bed and groans a little bit. "I'm even jealous of this bed, it's so comfortable." She says just lying there, I lie next to her on the bed.

"Nobody has ever been jealous of me before, that's a new thing." I say staring at the ceiling and hearing Nat sigh quite angrily.

"Well I am, any woman would be. You have everything, you have fiance, a baby on the way, a wedding to plan." She says, she wants exactly what I want, but there is something that I haven't told Vision and something that Shuri never told me.

"While my inhibitor was off today, I heard a thought in Shuri's head. I was concentrating on listening to my baby's thoughts so I didn't think anything of it. But, now, talking to you it's all I can think about." I take a breath as I wipe the stray tears that fell from my eyes and Nat sits up looking down at me.

"Wanda, what's wrong?" She asks me, but I couldn't do anything but take deep breaths and concentrate on my breathing.

"There was a faint thought in Shuri's head, it might nothing, but it also might mean everything. She was thinking ' _God, I hope this baby doesn't kill her.'_ But it didn't help that the next time I looked at her, she was crying hysterically, hugging me and Vision like her life depended on it. I don't know what to do, Nat." I say now crying hysterically, Nat sits me up and rubs the small of my back.

"You'll be fine, Wanda. You survived the Raft, you survived HYDRA, you will be able to survive this too." She said but the next line that I said broke me even more.

"Then Vis brings out this shirt that says "World's Best Mum!" how can I be the best when I might not even get to be one." I was bawling my eyes out as I clung onto Nat for dear life, she felt every bit of my pain and she kissed the top of me head as she lay me on the bed.

"I will be back in a minute Wanda." She says as she leaves the bedroom, but the next person who walked in wasn't Nat, it was Vision.

 **Vision's POV**

"Vision, Wanda needs you, now." Nat says in a stern voice as I race towards the bedroom, as I enter, Wanda was on the bed in a fetal position and it broke my heart to see her like this, what was wrong with her? I lay down next to her and give her a sad smile.

"Wanda, baby, what is wrong?" I say as I stroke her cheeks to get rid of the tears that were still falling from her face, she was practically shaking.

"I'm so sorry." She says as she hugs me and places her head underneath mine. Why won't she tell me what is wrong?

"Wanda, what is wrong? What can I do?" I ask trying to see what the matter was, I want to be able to help her and be there for her.

She pulls off my chest and takes off her inhibitor, placing one hand on my cheek and our foreheads touching. "I'm so sorry." She breathes and then I realise what she was apologising for, but I didn't at the same time. I instantly felt a drop in my stomach and I didn't feel too good.

"It is not your fault, Wanda. We will find a way to make everything go okay. We will get married, plan the baby names, have our baby girl and just in general have a good life, because we will have a good life, Wanda. Me, you and the baby, we are going to have a little girl and you are going to be a mother and a damn good one too, because it is who you are. You are so nurturing and kind, I love you for that. You and the baby will be safe, I promise." I wish I could promise her the world, because she deserves.

"I don't deserve the world, you do." She says as she hugs me tightly. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Vis. I love you so damn much, that it hurts." I gently place a kiss on her nose and she moves up a little bit and I kiss her properly. "I'm going to grab a shower to clean myself up." She says as she gets off of the bed and before she could go anywhere, I grab her wrist and pull her towards me and kiss her again.

"Don't take too long." I say chuckling against her lips and she smiles at me wiping the remaining of her tears.

"I won't." And with that, I went into the living room where Nat was wrestling Sam to the floor, I just sighed at those two.

"What did Sam do this time?" I ask as I move to collect the cups and place them in the sink ready to clean them up.

"He is just being a general idiot, like he normally is." She said as she used his head as leverage to get up, pushing his face into the ground

"Are you two, romantically linked?" I ask as I then realise the that they have been closer than they usually have been. Nat's face turned to disgust while Sam's face was filled with amusement.

"Hell no. He's just a close friend." Nat says as she walks far away from him and then Sam laughs and walks over to her.

"Aww, you want this really." He says as he was puckering up, but Natasha grabbed his lips and he whining, but you couldn't hear what he was saying because Natasha had his lips.

"Say something like that again, and it won't be your lips I'll be hurting." A pained look spread over Sam's face as a look of horror passed through his eyes. Hopefully Steve can help sort these two out.

 _The End of Chapter Twenty-Five_

 _Well this is my longest chapter by far. I cried, I laughed. What do y'all think is going to happen? I know what's going to happen, it's not written yet, but I have a plan of what is going to happen. I hope it was good and I hope you all like it, until next time :)_


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six: The Captain

**Wanda's POV**

The shower felt amazing, the hot water, it cleared most of my thoughts. But because I didn't have my inhibitor on, I could concentrate on how my baby girl is feeling, it must have been pretty distressing to hear her mum cry. I place a hand over my belly and smile as the warm feelings of love swept through my body. I sent her my own feelings of love back to her, when I did, I could feel slight excitement from her, probably because she was being communicated to. She could feel loved, and her feeling loved made me feel even better, happier.

I finally finished my shower, it took longer than I thought it would, I put the top that Vision gave me, I think the top is really cute. I stepped out of the shower and put on my clothes, putting my slightly damp hair in a pony tail. I then finally put my inhibitor back on so that the thoughts of other people would swamp my own thoughts. As I was getting changed, I was feeling immensely happy after that shower, so happy that I was humming a song that it didn't know the words to.

As I stepped out of the bedroom, I was still humming and I didn't notice that all eyes were on me. "Wanda, you seem happier." Natasha said as I walked over to the kitchen to make some food for us all, I bet everyone is hungry, I'll make some of my mum's recipe of paprikash.

"I know, little baby was having an emotion conversation." I say as I was rooting through the fridge for the different ingredients. I could still feel that all eyes were on me, Vision came to my side and held my shoulder.

"Are you okay, Wanda?" I turn around and raise both of my eyebrows with a giant smirk on my face and a kitchen knife in my hand.

"Yeah, I am. Can we talk about it later, when we are alone?" My face changing into more of a content one and Vision smiles and kisses my forehead.

"Of course we can. You need help?" He asks whilst taking an ingredient and nibbling on it, I gave him a playful glare.

"Yeah, you cut the onions. I'm just going to wash my hands." I say as I turn around to the sink behind me and turn the tap on. But before I could put my hands under the water, there was a knock at the door and I made my way over. When I opened the door, it was Steve. I was so happy to see him, I felt like I hadn't seen him in forever. "Steve!" Me shouting his name gained all of attention, I threw myself onto him and hugged him tightly.

"Hey, kid. How you been?" He asks as he hugs me back, I melted into the hug, he was my best friend that I haven't seen in a long time, I loved him like he was an older brother.

"I've been good." I say with my face pressed up against his chest. "Do you want to come in?" I ask peeling my face away and looking up at his gleeful face, he had changed a lot, he had a full beard and his hair was longer and slightly darker.

"That would be good." He chuckled slightly and I let him in, I was behind him and he saw that Nat and Sam were already here, but he was more surprised by Vision, he wore an apron over his clothes so it blocked his t-shirt and what it read. I couldn't tell whether that was on purpose or if he just wore it because he was in the kitchen. "Hey, Vision. You been treating her right?" Steve asks with his slightly cocked to the side, Vision the dusting his hands and smiled brightly at him.

"Of course I have." Vision smiled then nodded over to me and then Steve looked over to me and then looked at my t-shirt, then realisation hit.

"Oh my, God. You're pregnant?" Steve asks excitedly, glee creeping upon his face and then placing a hand on my shoulder giving me a sincere smile. "That is so great." Then he turned to Vision and narrowed his eyes a little bit, he looked more intimidating with his beard for some reason. "You look after her, Vision. I know you have for nearly a year, just be good to her, alright?"

"I will always be good to her." He looked over Steve's shoulder and gave me a soft smile, I love him so damn much that it hurts.

 **One Week Later**

We finally moved back to America in the Avengers compound until we found a place of our own, the only people that knew about the pregnancy are Steve, Nat, Sam, Shuri and T'Challa. When we all arrived back, Tony had decided to throw a welcome-home/engagement joint party for everyone coming back home. He had literally invited everyone, there was Steve, Nat, Sam, Pepper, Laura, Clint, Rhody, Peter, he even went to invite Bucky. He had said that he had gone into therapy after everything that had happened and he has learned to talk through his problems instead of throwing punches. He came to his senses that Bucky was not actually to blame and he had also set this up so he can apologise and try and be civilised with everyone.

Tony had said that there was no need to dress up, that it was more of a casual party, that is what we all kind of wanted, I didn't even want a party, I would have just been fine to just stay in the compound and settle back in with Vision.

"What are you wear, Wanda?" Vision asks as he came out of the bathroom in his human form, causing me to frown.

"Probably just some skinny jeans. You know the people we are with tonight, don't care about what you look like, Vis." I say walking over to him and placing both of my hands on the side of his face and his hands go to mine and hold them.

"It makes people feel more comfortable for the night." I cocked my head to the side and raised both of my eyebrows and pouted.

"It doesn't make me feel comfortable." He then chuckled and dropped my hands to wrap them around my waist, my arms finding their way around his neck.

"It will only be for one night. I promise." His big blue eyes looking down at me, making me smile at how adorable he looks.

"Well then, if it's only a night, I can deal with that." I go to my tip toes and kiss him tenderly. "But if we don't get ready soon, we'll be late for our own party." Then I heard him chuckle slightly.

"I am all ready, love. It is you that is not." I then giggle and fall into his shoulder, then I peeled away and looked at what he was wearing, a pair of black slacks, a white shirt and a midnight blue cardigan.

"Lookin' fetchin'." I say before kissing his cheek and going over to my wardrobe to see what I could wear, but I was just stumped.

"I hope you do not mind, Wanda. I bought you a dress." I look over my shoulder to look at him and he has a nervous expression on his face.

"Of course I don't mind. Skinny jeans can be for another day." I smirk at him so he knows not to be nervous and he gives me smirk back. Then he disappears to his room and he comes back with a bag then reaches into it and brings out a short-ish dress that matches the midnight blue of his cardigan.

"I hope you like it. I have never bought you any clothes before, I hope it fits." I couldn't help but smile at him and take the dress off of him, kissing his cheek in the process.

"I love it." I then disappeared into the bathroom and grabbed a quick shower, then putting the dress on, it was a perfect fit, it wasn't tight but you could see my stomach ever so slightly. I looked in the mirror and applied a thin layer of make-up, with a light touch of blue eye shadow. Then I added the necklace Vision made for me and attached it, I looked okay. I finally exited the bathroom and Vision's eyes were all over me.

"We can be a little late to party, it is ours after all." He couldn't take his eyes off of me and it just made me laugh.

"No, we're going to be there on time." I say brushing my hair and getting the hairdryer out. Once I had finished drying my hair, Vision came and stood behind me, wrapping his arms around me and looking at our reflections in the giant mirror. He then kisses my neck slightly and I gently fall back into him. "I can't believe there will be three of us soon."

"I cannot believe we are getting married soon." I turn to face him and move my hands up to his face gently stroking his human face.

"It's like life is just falling into place. Like I might finally get to have a happily ever after." There was a little pout on Vision's face after I finished my sentence.

"Happily ever after? I thought you did not believe in that." A smile gently playing on his lips and a smile gently playing on mine.

"I didn't. But you have changed me, for the better. I love you." He gently dips down and places a gently kiss on my lips.

"I love you too. I guess we should go to this party then." He said as he suddenly gained a lot of energy and took my hand heading towards the door. I couldn't help but look up at him and smile, how did I get such a man like him?

 **Vision's POV**

The party was being held at Stark Tower and when we exited the elevator, there was pop music booming through the speakers, there was a help yourself bar. On one side of the room there was a giant banner that said "Welcome back!" and on the other side of the room there was banner that said "Congratulations" and underneath it, it said "Wanda & Vision". As we came into view where the people were, there were cheers and whoops, with a few 'congratulations' thrown here and there.

Wanda held tightly to my arm and huddled next to me as she did not like that people were in celebration of her and paying this much attention to her. "We can go somewhere a bit more secluded, if you want." I whisper into her ear holding her close and she nods timidly, not liking all of this. I take her hand and lead her towards a balcony and we enter it.

"I can't believe that many people actually showed up and congratulated us. It just threw me off, that's all." She leaned over the railings of the balcony, she had little frown on her face, not knowing what was going through her mind.

"We can stay out here for as long as you want." I say as stand next to her and rest my hand on her back in a comforting matter.

"We can go back inside in a min." When she looked at me all I could see was dread, it was written all over her face, that's when I knew what was going on with her.

"You believe you do not want to be celebrated." I could feel a frown form on my face and she looked at me with her big sad eyes. "Why?" Was all I could ask.

"Because I hurt people, Vis. I even killed people, do you not remember Lagos?" I let out a sigh and I held her face within my hands smiling down at her.

"You are so much more than what you think you are. I love you for you, so does everyone else, they all know that you tried to save those people. You are amazing, powerful and dare I say sexy." I could see her giggling at the last part, she placed both her hands on the side of my face and my arms found their way around her waist. "I dare you tell me I am wrong."

"I'm not the only one sexy in this relationship." I began to chuckle at her and she bites her lip before going on her tip toes to kiss me. "What would I do without you?"

"I do not know, I do not know what I would do without you." She kisses me one last time before we re-join the party. We would have to shout over the music to talk to each other. Everyone else began to come after ten minutes of us being there. But it was still just Wanda and I sitting at the bar talking to each other.

Mr Barton then came over to us and asked Wanda to dance and she said yes, leaving me alone for about 10 seconds, until Mr Rogers came over to me.

"Vision, we need to talk." He seemed like he was being pretty serious, his eyes were kind of narrowed and his jaw was slightly clenched.

"What about Captain Rogers?" My brow furrowing in confusion about he would need to speak to me about.

"Wanda." My face then relaxed a little bit, but his voice was quite stern. "I couldn't say anything when we were back in the apartment, but Wanda is like a little sister to me, she is like a daughter to Clint so what I wanted to say is that you maybe he fiance, but she means more to us than you will ever know. If you hurt her in any way shape or form, you maybe made out of vibranium, but so is my shield. I will find a way to hurt you in ways you will never know about, just make her happy." I look over to where Wanda was dancing with Clint, laughing because he kept stepping on her toes, but she did not seem to care.

I could not help but smile at how happy she is. "I will always make sure she is happy, Captain. I cannot think of something that would make me more upset if she was not happy." As we were both looking over the two trying to dance, she looks over to us and she smiles brightly at me and waves, I wave back. She says something to Clint and then goes back over to us and she holds both of my hands.

"Come dance with me." She says pulling my hands dragging me to the dance floor, both of us laughing as we made it to the dance floor.

"I do not know how to dance." She looks up at me with her big green eyes and smiles brightly at me.

"I'll show you." She then took my hands and draped them around her waist and she draped her arms around my neck, kind of swaying to the beat. "You're doing fine." She then reached up and kiss me lightly before placing her against mine and every few moments later the same again, I could stay like this forever.

 **Third Person**

As Wanda and Vision were swaying on the dance floor looking like the most love-sick people out there, Steve and Clint were sitting at the bar watching them, admiring them. "I can't believe how far Wanda has come to trusting again." Clint said to Steve as they both drank a beer.

"I know. I am very happy that she has found love, he put a ring on her. I'm just so excited to be an uncle if I'm honest." Clint then got very confused at what Steve had just said to him.

"An uncle? Why whose pregnant?" Steve instantly regretted what he had said, Clint not knowing who he was on about had a mischievous smile on his face. "C'mon, you can tell me, Steve. Who got knocked up?" Steve took one more gulp of a beer and then faced Clint.

"Promise you won't get mad?" Clint's face still had a humorous expression as he hadn't yet clicked in to what Steve was saying, in stead he thought of something totally different.

"Steve Rogers, did you knock a girl up? I thought you were never gonna get laid, put it there." Clint held up his hand for Steve to high five him but Steve just pulled his hand down.

"Wanda is pregnant." That changed Clint's mood entirely, his face went from having the time of his life to someone who wanted to murder someone.

"She's what? Are you having me on here Steve, because its not very funny." His words were icy cold and was not very happy at the current situation.

"I am not making this up, Clint." Clint bit his tongue to say what he really well and truly thought about this.

"Well that robot is going to learn a lesson of messing with my girl." Clint stood up and was about to confront Vision before Steve grabbed his arm and held him where he was.

"Clint, look at her, really look at her. She is having the time of her life, she is happy, she is in love. Do not take this from her." As Steve said this, Clint took a real good look at Wanda, she had put on weight from the last time her saw her, the bags under her eyes had gone and more importantly, when she smiled it reached her eyes to show how happy she was. Steve dropped Clint's arm when he saw that Wanda was in good hands with Vision.

"How come she didn't tell me?" Clint asked as he sat back on the bar stool facing away from the happy couple, pealing the label off his bottle.

"Because she wanted it to be a surprise." Clint then looked at Steve with his eyebrows high in his forehead.

"A surprise? Then why do you know?" Steve chuckled at how childish Clint was being, he had a pout and everything.

"Because when I visited her in Wakanda, Vision had bought them a 'Worlds Best Mum' and a 'Worlds Best Dad' t-shirts that were matching. I just happened to pick the day they were wearing them for the first time." Clint's face instantly softened to Steve's words.

"It kind of explains her long stay in Wakanda, so I'm guessing Shuri knows. Does anyone else know?" Clint asks Steve and he looks down at his beer before looking at Clint and replies.

"Yeah, Sam and Nat know too. They arrived about an hour before me, I spent time with Buck before that." Clint nodded and took another swig of his beer. Steve finally swirled back around to look at the couple were currently passionately kissing each other, then turned away once again as nobody liked PDA.

But before they knew it, Wanda and Vision were behind the two men, a massive smile on Wanda's face when she tapped Clint on the shoulder.

"Clint, me and Vis have something to tell you." Steve gave Clint a look that said 'act like you don't know'.

"What do you have to tell me?" He asked with a giant smile on his face, already knowing the news he just wanted to be happy for them now.

"Well, because I can kind of read minds, I already know that Steve just told you that I'm pregnant." Steve instantly face palmed himself and hung his head like he did something wrong.

"I'm sorry Wanda, I didn't know he didn't know." Wanda just chuckled at Steve trying to get out of his hole.

"That's not what we were going to say." Wanda then turned back to Clint and held on his hands. "Clint, me and Vision would love it if you would be the baby's godfather." Clint's face instantly lit up and a giant smile formed on his face.

"Really?" Wanda and Vision both nodded at him. He stood up and gave Wanda a hug, a few tears slipping from his eyes. "I would love to." He pulled away from the hug and wiped the stray tears and kissed the top of Wanda's head.

The party was ultimately a success, Wanda and Vision were very happy that their little family was growing slowly with the addition of a godfather.

 _The End of Chapter Twenty-Six_

 _Well this has been long over-due, I apologise for that. I kept hitting writers block at some parts, that's why this is a pretty crappy chapter. Then at some point last week, two of my stories just disappeared which made me kind of annoyed. But it's finally up, also, the cover has changed too, do y'all like it? Credits go to the owner of it :)_


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Iron-Man

**Vision's POV**

The next day from the party the headlines hit, someone must have been a journalist at the party and over heard the conversation that was going on. The headlines The Vision and The Scarlet Witch Engaged... and Pregnant! Me and Wanda are still figuring out how someone had heard the conversation, Captain Rogers and Mr Barton would never have told anyone, especially since Mr Stark does not know. Will he be mad that he found out from the tabloids? Will he be mad because he does not like Wanda?

I feel like Wanda could sense my worry as she put her hand on top of my leg and gave a firm squeeze. "It's going to be okay." She whispered kissing my cheek and was about to stand when Mr Wilson stood up and practically pushed Wanda back down on the sofa.

"Woah, whatever you need, Wanda, Steve, Vis and I will be willing to get whatever you need, you just kick your feet and relax." Wanda just gave him a look a disbelief mixed with amusement.

"I'm pregnant, Sam, not dying. I was just going to get some water, is that okay with you?" Wanda asked sarcastically walking away from him chuckling to herself.

"She's cranky when she's pregnant." He whispered a little too loud, making Wanda stop in her tracks and turn around, an amusing look on her face with one of her hands glowing red.

"You wanna say that again, Wilson?" He stood up both hands up defending himself stepping backwards and turning around with a smirk on his face. Captain Rogers then came in with a concerned look on his face as soon as he saw Wanda.

"Wanda what are you doing up? Sit back down and us guys will help you out." Something changed in Wanda because this time she was not amused.

"'Us guys'? I'm pregnant, Steve, and not even that far along, maybe when I'm 8 months pregnant you can do things for me, but we ain't there yet, so... chill. I'm fine." Wanda turned around once again to get her water a little more angrier than she was before.

"Is it me or is she crankier when she's pregnant." That was certainly the wrong thing for Captain Rogers to say but before Wanda could shout at him, Mr Stark came in slamming the door behind behind him holding a newspaper in his hand, with quite an angry look on his face.

"Is this true?" He practically yells unfolding the newspaper showing the front page of me and Wanda. I could instantly sense that Wanda's mood had changed again, I looked over to her and she seemed upset.

"Tony, I can explain-" Tony cut her off before she could finish on talking, not even looking at her, his angry gaze fully on me.

"I don't want to talk to you, Maximoff. It has to be Vision." Wanda's head ducked in sadness and finally went to the kitchen to get her water. I stood up and faced Tony, not understanding some of his anger. "Why didn't you tell me, Vision. We could have sorted this." His face full of concern, but there was one question that was poking my mind.

"What do you mean, we could have sorted this?" I ask in my calm voice, but Tony just scoffs a little bit.

"Do you really think you and Wanda could handle a baby? You are both Avengers, do you really think this is a safe environment for a child? What if someone has a vendetta against you because of mission, and they come after your baby?" I was confused by his words, shouldn't that mean it would be safer for the child?

"Mr Stark, they maybe good points, but I feel like that would make it even better for us to protect them, with all the training we have had." I would have carried on my sentence but Wanda came up behind me.

"I would quit. Dedicate all my time and all my effort with her." She said placing a hand protectively over her belly, a little smile creeping up on her face.

"Don't pretend like you thought this through." Mr Stark was then going through the door when Wanda looked up to me and smiled.

"I guess she'll never get to know her grandpa." That made Mr Stark stop in his path and looked this way with a smile on his face.

"I'm going to be a grandpa?" He asked like it had only just clicked in. A smile spread throughout his face and his burst into laughter, he then came over to Wanda and placed both of his hands on the side of her face. "I'm going to be a grandpa." He then hugs Wanda and spins her around, joy spreading throughout him. He finally put her down and looked up to me, smiling brightly. "Sorry I acted like that, it just, it hadn't sunk in." He then stood back with a blank expression. "I need to get her a present, how does she like giant bunnies? I'm going to get her a giant bunny. I'll be back." And with that Mr Stark had gone out of the door, Wanda and I left in a little bit of shock.

"Well he changed his mood." Captain Rogers said from a difference and both Wanda and my head turn towards him with a smile, while he was just looking down at his magazine.

 **The Next Day**

At 07:00am there was the bell ringing at the front door, waking both me and Wanda up, I got out of bed and went to the door to see who it was. When I got there was a man who looked like he was in his 80's maybe 90's working for FedEx.

"Are you Tori Stark?" He asked looking down at his clipboard and squinting down at it to see the name. I tried to hold back a little laugh, but I corrected him nevertheless.

"I think you mean, Tony Stark." I say placing my hands together and gently looking at the clipboard, but it was marked _Tori Stark_. I then begun to chuckle at the typo.

"I am not Tori Stark but I am obliged to sign packages for him, what is it?" I ask looking at him as he nothing in his hands, then I peer our of the door frame and saw the biggest bear I have ever seen.

"Vis, who's at the door?" Wanda asked yawning and scratching her bed head as she carried on walking and when she got to me her eyes widened in shock. "Is that...?" I just nod because I have no words for it, Tony literally did get the biggest bear he could find.

I signed for the package and me and Wanda stepped outside of the compound to actually look at the bear. The T-shirt on the bear said 'It's a Girl'. "I think he went a little overboard. Me and Wanda just stood looking up at the bear, completely in amazement. "The delivery man got Tony's name wrong, he called him Tori." Wanda looked up at Vision with a slight smirk on her face and one of her eyebrows raised.

"Again? I think we should call him Tori Stank from now on." She said with a chuckle and then placed her arm around my waist and guided me back inside, but before we could reach the door, the sound of a car pulling up made us turn around. It was Mr Stark with a trailer attached to the back of his car with some kind of machinery in there.

"Mr Stark I think the bear was a little bit too much." I say as he just rolls his eyes at me when he gets out of his car and goes around to the machine in the trailer.

"That was just the tip of the iceberg. I was up all night making this, I programmed it so it listens to Wanda's voice and follows her every command, because she's pregnant, she no longer needs to move or do anything, this will do it for her." Mr Stark then looked over to Wanda with a smirk on his face. "Just don't fall in love with it, we all know you have a thing for bots." You could see the internal struggle Wanda was having with not getting angry as her eyes flashed red for a moment, then she took a breath and released it and her eyes going back to the green they once were.

"Vision is not a bot and you know it, he's more than that." She said as she lifted up on her tip toes and gave me a kiss on my cheek and taking my hand within hers.

"Yeah I know, I just made him, you actually him a purpose." I knew what Tony was doing, ever since he heard about the incident in Wakanda with Wanda's powers getting more powerful, he's wanted to see it for himself. Wanda's eyes flashed red again.

"You know what Stark, this is a new low, even for you." Her eyes went back to their natural green once again, but if he says one more snide comment, there's no stopping what she's going to do to him.

He turned his back to us and started doing something to the robot and whispered something to himself, which he intended for Wanda to hear. "At lease I didn't fall in love with a bot." That was it, that was the one that broke the straw on the camels back. Wanda snapped, her eyes red and magic entwining around her hands.

"For the last time _Stark_ he's _not_ a _bot."_ Tony was then levitating above the ground, getting higher and higher, his face in complete shock about what was going on. Then I felt something, like a pang in the mind stone, I could not help but gasp and place my hand on top of it. Wanda's powers dropped Mr Stark and her power disappeared within an instant and she was by my side once again, holding one of my arms and her other hand was on my cheek.

"Vis, are you okay?" I felt like it was trying to tell me something, like it was shouting _danger_ and something that sounded like a name, _Thanos_. Was it on about Wanda? Or was it something beyond my understanding? After several moments, the pain subsided.

"I am fine. It was the mind stone, it felt as if... as if was trying to warn me about something. I am sure it is nothing, no need to worry." I say placing a kiss on top of Wanda's head reassuring her that I am okay.

"You sure you're okay pal? You ever had a spell like this before?" Mr Stark asks rubbing one of my arms reassuringly.

"I am fine, Mr Stark, it was just a weird sensation. Let's have breakfast."

 **One Week Later**

I felt it again, this time it was more sharp, like it was more clear, like whatever it was, was getting closer and it was like a closer signal. I dropped the plate that was in my hand, smashing against the floor. I placed my fingers against the mind stone, seeing if I could physically feel the energy that was surging from it, but nothing, just pain, and the same two words, _danger_ and _Thanos._

After the pain had gone, I called the one person that may know what was going on with me, Mr Stark. "Go for Stark." I heard on the other end.

"Mr Stark, I feel like the mind stone is acting up, after my last diagnosis, I was able to work on that, but this time, it feels different Mr Stark, I feel like we are in danger." I could hear Mr Stark on the other end, making the noises he makes when he thinks.

"What do you mean in danger, Vision?" How would I explain this to him? That this entity in my head is telling me that we are in danger and someone named Thanos might be behind this?

"The mind stone, I feel like it is trying to tell me something, something bad."

"I have an idea, Wanda's powers are connected to the mind stone right? So if she uses her voodoo then she can see what's going around in there and at the same time I can see if it affects you physically." It was a good idea, but I just did not want to tell Wanda, I do not want her to get worried about nothing and it affect the babies health.

"I do not want to tell Wanda about this Mr Stark, I do not want her to worry about nothing." I could hear Mr Stark grunt on the other end of the phone.

"Vision, this might not be nothing, this could be everything. If you feel like we are in danger, then we need to make sure. Meet me in my lab with Wanda at 1pm okay? And no buts, we need to get this sorted, okay?"

"Okay." I say, not wanting to get Wanda involved but Mr Stark was right, it might be the only way.

"Okay, I'll see you at 1pm, see you later, Vision." He then hung up the phone, I then went searching for Wanda, she was taking a nap on the bed. I leaned on the door frame just looking at her, so she looked so peaceful, not a care in the world, then a little frown appeared on her face.

"You're staring." She mumbled in a sleepy tone, I chuckled and walked on over to her and lay down on the bed next to her and she soon snuggled up to me.

"I cannot help that you are so beautiful." She let out a little giggle and looked up at me with a gleam in her eyes.

"You are such a charmer, Vis. I love you." She states and lightly kisses me, I kiss her back. It was a short yet so sweet, when she pulled back she lay across my chest and huddled into me.

"I love you too. We are going to Tony's lab at 1pm today, I just got off the phone with him." She let out a hmm for me to continue. "I had another problem with the mind stone again. It was worse this time, like whatever it is, is getting closer." Wanda looked up at me and smiled brightly, gently kissing my cheek.

"Whatever it is, Vis, we will get through this together. Because what are we?" I smiled down at her at how amazing she is.

"We are stronger together." She placed her hands on either side of my face and smiled brightly at me.

"That's right, we are stronger together." I smirk at her and roll us over so I was now on top of her.

"When did you get so amazing?" I ask looking down into her beautiful green eyes, a mischievous smile on her face.

"Since I've been with you." I let out a chuckle and kiss her, what did I do to deserve her?

 **A few hours later**

Mr Stark had gone over everything twice so Wanda fully understood what she was doing, Mr Stark had told her to really tap into her powers, to actually feel the energy that is surging within her and try and connect it to the mind stone and feel the connection. I was hooked up on some wires that Mr Stark had deemed necessary, to see how my reacts to the energy.

"What if I hurt him?" Wanda asks in a panic, I smile at how concerned she was, I take one of her hands in mine and place a kiss on her knuckles.

"You could never hurt me." I then gave her a smile of reassurance and she smiled back, knowing that I meant the words.

"Okay, everything is set up, Wanda you can do your voodoo magic whenever." Mr Stark said as he was typing the last things into a computer. Wanda gave me one last concerned look.

"You tell me if I hurt you and I'll stop, okay?" I give her a gentle kiss to reassure her that everything was going to be fine, when I did kiss her, the monitors began to beep a little bit faster.

"Keep it in your synthetic pants Vision." Mr Stark said earning a laugh from both me and Wanda. "Okay, Wanda, do your magic." Wanda removed her hand from mine and placed her palm on the mind stone and she closed her eyes so she could focus her energy and what she was doing, after about 5 seconds she gently pulled her hand away, her eyes still closed, her scarlet magic flowing through her.

I then felt the same pang as earlier, but again it was stronger than the last and Wanda's eyebrows furrowed in pain, I then realised I was transmitting my pain onto her because she was joined to the mind stone, the monitors were beeping like crazy. Her eyes shot open, eyes bright red, hand still in place, worry etched all over face. Then everything died down, Wanda's eyes returned to normal, but her expression had not changed, if anything, her face looked even more worried.

" _Thanos is coming."_ Was all she could say before she passed out, I just about caught her before she hit the ground. She felt it too. What did this mean?

 _The End of Chapter Twenty-Seven_

 _Well it's been two months near enough, sorry about that, I have been super busy and I had the bad case of writers block. I literally re-wrote this chapter like four times, I initially had them tell Tony at dinner with Pepper and he got super shitty about it and left, not speaking to either of them, making Vision feel hurt. But I thought, hey ho, why not introduce Infinity War to it? So that's what I did, last minute. Again, sorry for the long wait, but it's finally here and not that great of a chapter, but I hope y'all enjoy it :)_


End file.
